Guardian
by DragonBow
Summary: Incomplete, but will no longer be updated. See final 'chapter'.
1. The Puzzle

~*~*~  
  
Bow: Hullo! This is Bow, the author!  
  
Dragon: And the alter ego.  
  
Bow: Right, so, this IS my first fanfic, so I would ask that all of you please give me some slack. Also, there may or may not be lemon scenes, I'm not sure yet. But, I will give you a warning before any lemon scenes begin, if there is a said lemon scene.  
  
Dragon: *Growls* You better have lemon scenes!  
  
Bow: You're a dragon! Why would you like lemon scenes?!  
  
Dragon: I-I'm thinking about the fans! *flushes*  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Why isn't that little shit awake yet!!!"  
  
"Leave Yugi out of this, Byono! He's exhausted from what you did to him last night! Why do you have to beat him so much?!"  
  
"Because that bastard is good for nothing else, Siulin! He can't even wake up on time to get to school!"  
  
"He would be on time if you didn't hurt him!"  
  
Tears rolled down Yugi's face as he lay in bed, trying his hardest to hide his face in his pillow. A scream of pain came to his ears; Byono had struck Siulin, his mother. Yugi could shrink no farther into his bed then he already was, so he covered his ears with his hands, but he could still hear the screams and shouts from the next room. He had to get out of bed before his father found him, or he would be beaten again.  
  
Yugi slid out of bed painfully, bruises inflicted the night before aching. He let a gasp of pain slip past his lips as he pulled his pajamas over his head as he changed into his blue school uniform. He was thankful for the long sleeves of the jacket, as they served to cover the bruises on his arms. He also had on what almost looked like a thick dog collar around his throat. That had a more practical use then as a fashion statement; it was the only thing that hid the bruises on his neck. It was still dark outside. School wouldn't start for another two hours. He heard the yelling in the other room growing louder. Byono would be coming into his room soon. Yugi snatched up his backpack, pulling it onto his back with a hiss of pain. His hands reached for the window, lifting the latch and opening it. The door to Yugi's room burst open as he slipped out of the window just before Byono saw him. He could hear his mother's quiet sigh of relief and the sound of his father's hand striking Siulin's face. Yugi winced, tears collecting in his eyes as he ran down the street, away from his home.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yugi slipped into the school silently, looking around to make sure that he hadn't been followed. There were many bullies that liked to pick on him, and he never knew if any of them had found out that he arrived at school so early. Yugi made his way stealthily to his safe haven; the boy's bathroom. He didn't know why he felt safe there, but the small, enclosed stalls provided a small feeling of security. Yugi locked himself in the stall farthest from the door, panting heavily. He sunk down to the floor, his back against the wall as he set his backpack down next to him. His head leaned back against the cold tile wall, his violet eyes closing as he forced his breathing to slow.  
  
He reached down to his back pocket pulling something out of it; his dueling deck. He had never dueled anyone since his Grandpa had died, and he cherished the deck above all else. It was filled with his most loved monsters, and all of them were his close friends. But, there was one that he cared about more then all the others; his favorite card, the Dark Magician. He pulled the card out of his deck, the image of the Dark Magician on the top of the card. He was clad in dark purple, and his amethyst-colored hair spilled over his shoulders as he gripped his staff tightly in his hand.  
  
"Hyoui," Yugi whispered to the card.  
  
The card glowed faintly for a brief moment, and the picture of the Dark Magician disappeared. Yugi looked up in the bathroom stall, his eyes falling upon the comforting form of the Dark Magician who had come from the card. He had never known why he was able to summon the monsters from the cards, but he knew that he had to keep the ability a secret. He didn't know what would happen if anyone found out.  
  
"Yugi-sama. Are you all right? Is something wrong?" Hyoui asked the boy worriedly, leaning his staff against the wall of the stall and crouching down so that he was resting on his knees in front of Yugi.  
  
"Hyoui," Yugi sobbed, crawling into the Dark Magician's lap and weeping into his shoulder.  
  
He put his arms comfortingly around Yugi, holding him close to his body as the small boy sobbed and hiccupped. "Yugi-sama. He hurt you again, didn't he?"  
  
Yugi nodded, his sobs quieting slowly as his arms went around the magician's neck.  
  
Hyoui rubbed Yugi's back lightly, so as not to bother the numerous bruises that were there. He murmured softly into Yugi's ear, trying to comfort his master. "Yugi-sama, you need to leave that place. You risk your life every day you stay there," Hyoui told him.  
  
"B-but Mother," Yugi hiccupped.  
  
Hyoui sighed sadly. The only thing keeping Yugi in his home was his mother. He couldn't just leave her with his father. Every day, Hyoui tried to tell him to leave, and every day Yugi refused. Even Yugi's other most loyal monsters agreed with Hyoui, but they knew that Yugi would never leave his mother.  
  
Yugi's sobs slowly subsided, and he slid off of Hyoui's lap, drying his tears on his sleeve. Yugi turned to his backpack, unzipping it and rummaging through the contents.  
  
"Which game do you want to play today, Yugi-sama?" Hyoui asked him as Yugi pushed other small games aside inside of his backpack.  
  
"I still haven't been able to solve this puzzle," Yugi mumbled, pulling out a small golden box.  
  
Hyoui raised an eyebrow. "That puzzle, Yugi-sama? You've tried putting that one together for the past seven years."  
  
Yugi nodded. "I know, Hyoui. I want to solve it. I remember that Grandpa said that whoever solved it would get one wish."  
  
"And what would you wish for, Yugi-sama?" The Dark Magician asked with a faint smile.  
  
"Someone to help me, a friend," Yugi murmured.  
  
"But, you have me," Hyoui told the boy.  
  
"I know, Hyoui, and you are the best friend I could ask for, but you cannot protect me, no matter how much you want to and I want you to. If anyone found out about you and my powers." Yugi whispered sadly.  
  
Hyoui nodded gravely, having gone silent.  
  
"But, maybe you can help me with the puzzle?"  
  
The Dark Magician looked over at Yugi, smiling weakly. The small boy knew how to lift anyone's spirits. He was so innocent, which was astonishing given the lifestyle he lived. He nodded. "Of course, Yugi-sama."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yugi stared down at the half-finished puzzle intently. Hyoui had returned to the Shadow Realm, Yugi having gradually lost too much spiritual energy to sustain him in his world. Yugi's head shot up as he heard the morning bell ring, signaling the start of his first class of the day. He reluctantly slipped the half-finished puzzle inside the box it came in, sliding the box into his backpack and rushing out of the boy's bathroom and to his first class. His backpack hit his back painfully as he ran, but he ran straight into a tall girl with brown hair. She turned, looking down at Yugi, who had fallen backwards with the impact.  
  
"Anzu?" Yugi asked her, rubbing his cloudy eyes. He had been focused on that puzzle for far too long.  
  
"Yugi, you better hurry! We're going to be late for first period!" She exclaimed, helping Yugi to his feet and pulling him to their first class.  
  
"O-okay Anzu," he said shakily, letting her half drag him to their class.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The bell for lunch rang, and everyone filed out of the small classroom, all except for Yugi. He sat at his desk sadly, resting his cheek on his crossed arms, which were on his desk. His teacher, Mrs. Asimaya, gave him a weak smile and walked out of the room. Every day Yugi would stay in her classroom and eat his lunch, playing with some small toys he had stashed away in his backpack. She knew that he was picked on by bullies, and let him stay inside away from the others.  
  
Yugi pulled out the golden box once more, opening the lid and lifting the half-finished puzzle out of it. He set back to work on the golden puzzle, eyes locked on the glittering pieces. He needed to finish it. If he was to get his friend and protector, he HAD to finish it.  
  
"Only three more pieces to go." Yugi whispered, eyes wide.  
  
"YUGI MOTOU!!!"  
  
Yugi's head shot up in horror. No! It was one of the bullies. He could recognize that voice anywhere. He snatched up his things, looking around for somewhere to hide. He was panicked. What was he going to do?! He was just outside Mrs. Asimaya's room, and Yugi had to hide before he came in! His eyes found a small door, and he ran over to it, pulling it open. A closet! It had Mrs. Asimaya's supplies for the class in it, but there was enough room for him to crawl into. He closed the door behind him with a small click, eyes peering out of the metal vent in the bottom of the door.  
  
"Yugi!" The bully growled again, opening the door to Mrs. Asimaya's classroom.  
  
Yugi took in a sharp breath, looking down at the puzzle in his hands. The more he thought about the bully, the more panicked he got. He needed to take his mind off of it or his involuntary whimpers would be heard by the older boy outside the closet. He looked at the last few remaining pieces in the shafts of light that came through the vent. He knew where they should go! He inserted two of the three pieces, and then looked down at the last one. It had an eye on it, and Egyptian eye. He slid it carefully into place, and a bright light filled the closet. Yugi shielded his eyes from the light, blinking away the spots in front his face as the light disappeared.  
  
"What the hell?!" Came the bully's voice.  
  
Yugi trembled, looking out of the vent at the feet that approached.  
  
"Who are you? Did you solve the Millennium Puzzle?"  
  
Yugi's eyes shot up towards the voice that came from above him, inside the closet. There, sitting on a stack of boxes, was a boy, older then himself, but he looked almost identical to him! Though, he seemed taller, and there was more gold in his hair. Was this his protector? His friend?  
  
"Help me." Yugi whimpered quietly to the mysterious figure, eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
"My name is Yami. Why are you so afraid?" The boy whispered back to Yugi.  
  
"He's going to hurt me," Yugi cringed, eyes flashing over to the vents.  
  
Yami looked down at the trembling boy, his heart wrenching as he watched Yugi cower even farther into the boxes by his sides. This boy seemed so frail, so innocent; a prime target for those who took pleasure in tormenting the weak.  
  
"Where are you, Yugi?" The bully said almost sweetly, looking around the empty classroom.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami murmured. "Are you, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi nodded, a single tear falling down his cheek.  
  
"Do not worry, Yugi, I will help you," Yami told him, eyes flashing with rage at the thought of ANYONE hurting this small boy.  
  
"Thank you, Yami-san," Yugi whimpered.  
  
Yami jumped down from the boxes, landing next to the cowering form of Yugi. He reached out to the door handle and opened it, making sure that when he exited the closet that Yugi couldn't be seen.  
  
The bully turned. He was much taller then Yami, and his bulk was almost double his size. "Yugi, there you are. Ready for your daily pounding?" The bully asked, smirking.  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed as he walked out of the closet, closing the door behind him. He held out his hand, which started to glow with dark energy. "Mind crush!" He bellowed.  
  
The bully screamed, but that soon died off as the boy's soul left for the Shadow Realm. The bully's body crumpled to the floor in a heap, his face frozen in a scream of horror. With a flick of his wrist, Yami made the body vanish, leaving no evidence behind to what had happened to the boy.  
  
Yugi emerged from the closet slowly, his backpack on his back and the finished Millennium Puzzle in his cupped hands. "Wh-what happened to him, Yami-san?"  
  
Yami turned, his eyes softening at the sight of the small boy. "He will never hurt you again Yugi."  
  
Yugi slipped off his backpack and laid the puzzle on top of it, running to Yami and throwing his arms around his protector. Yami stared down at the small boy in shock, but then hugged the small form to him. Yugi cried out in pain, and Yami released him immediately.  
  
"Yugi? What is it?" Yami asked him worriedly as the young boy backed away from him.  
  
"I-it's nothing," Yugi gasped. He couldn't let anyone know about what his father did to him. Then he would be taken away from his mother too.  
  
Yami stepped closer to him. "Yugi, something is wrong. Why did you cry out in pain?"  
  
"N-nothing Yami-san!" Yugi blurted out.  
  
"Let me help-"  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"  
  
Yugi gasped in horror as Hyoui appeared in front of him, brandishing his staff and pointing it at Yami's face. Yami took a step backwards, his eyes wide as he stared up at the form of the Dark Magician.  
  
"Hyoui! No!" Yugi cried out. "You're not supposed to be seen!"  
  
"Yugi? You have Shadow Powers?" Yami asked incredulously.  
  
"Stay away from Yugi-sama!" Hyoui growled at Yami.  
  
"I will not hurt him, Dark Magician," Yami told the monster, crimson eyes staring up at the tall form. "I only want to know why he was in pain."  
  
"That is none of your concern!" Hyoui retorted.  
  
"Hyoui! Stop! Don't hurt Yami-san!" Yugi begged, tugging on the Dark Magician's arm. "He protected me from the bully!"  
  
Hyoui lowered his staff, staring down at Yugi. "You finished the puzzle, didn't you?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "And I got my wish, Hyoui!"  
  
Yami looked over at the Dark Magician. "I was locked inside the Millennium Puzzle, Dark Magician. Yugi set me free, and I will do anything I can to help him."  
  
Hyoui took in a deep breath, looking over to Yami. "Then I hope that you can help Yugi-sama more then we can," Hyoui told him, disappearing back into his card.  
  
Yami looked down at Yugi, smiling. "So, you have Shadow Powers," he murmured.  
  
"What?" Yugi asked quietly.  
  
"You can summon the monsters from the cards," Yami explained.  
  
Yugi burst into tears. "P-please! Yami-san! Please don't tell anyone!" He begged, clutching the sides of Yami's jacket, which was identical to his own.  
  
"Don't worry, Yugi. I will not tell anyone. I am here to protect you," Yami told him, wiping the tears from his angelic face. "If telling anyone about your abilities will endanger your life, then no one will ever know."  
  
"Now, will you please tell me why you are in pain, Yugi?" Yami pleaded, kneeling down so that he was looking up at the small boy.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dragon: Oh, that was just evil!  
  
Bow: Oh shut up! They can found out how pissed Yami gets in the next chapter.  
  
Dragon: Ah! No spoilers! I'll take SSJ Sky's idea and bring in a Spoiler sensor!  
  
Bow: Ah! No! I'll stop!  
  
Dragon: *snickers*  
  
Bow: Wheeeee! R/R!  
  
Dragon: What the HELL was that?!  
  
Bow: I wheeed!  
  
Dragon: Kill me. ..  
  
Random Dragonslayer: That can be arranged! *pokes Dragon with pointy stick* I shall vanquish thee!  
  
Dragon: *blinks. Then eats him*  
  
Bow: x.x Remind me never to piss you off .. 


	2. Newfound Friends

~*~*~  
  
Bow: *grins* Yay! Chapter two!  
  
Dragon: Shut up and type up the chapter!  
  
Bow: Meanie!  
  
Dragon: Oh leave me alone and type up the chapter!  
  
Bow: *sobs* Is that all you care about, the fanfic?  
  
Dragon: Yes.  
  
Bow: Oh. Alright then. I'll get to writing ....  
  
Bow: AIEEE!!! Reviews!!! I feel so loved! *melts*  
  
Black-Magic-Spellbinder: Don't worry, it gets less sad as it goes on!  
  
Amy: Yup! Yami and Yugi! ^____^  
  
KaTyA: ^^ Don't worry, I will!  
  
Princess Strawberry: Yes, it is. Those two make such a cute couple!  
  
Shoshana VH Vared: ^^ I'm writing!  
  
Prince Rowen of Strata: Can't tell! Read!  
  
Silver Dragon: Yes, very convinced .....  
  
Kawaiiyami: I'm updating, I'm updating! *^^*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yugi looked down at Yami, tears welling up in his eyes. The older boy looked so worried about him. Why was it that he trusted him so completely? Something about him just felt... right. Secure. This was the protector he had wished for, and Yami had already promised Hyoui, his loyal Dark Magician, that he would take care of Yugi. Yami reached up to him, brushing his golden bangs out of his face.  
  
"Please, tell me Yugi," Yami coaxed, his voice soft and comforting.  
  
Yugi swallowed, nodding slowly. "My back," he murmured quietly.  
  
Yami's eyes widened slightly. So, the reason Yugi had cried out in pain was because he had hugged him, thereby applying pressure to his back. "What happened to your back, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi whimpered quietly, more tears collecting in his eyes.  
  
"Yugi, will you let me see your back?" Yami asked him slowly.  
  
Yugi closed his eyes, nodding again. Yami removed the blue jacket that Yugi was wearing gingerly, making sure not to cause him any more pain. Yami took in a sharp breath as he saw the number of large, dark purple bruises that covered his arms and wrists. Yami looked up to Yugi's face, seeing the tears that now fell from his closed eyes.  
  
"Yugi..." Yami whispered.  
  
Yugi whimpered quietly, his eyes still closed tightly. His arms went limp, and he allowed Yami to remove his white shirt that he wore under the jacket. Yami gasped in horror. Yugi's entire torso, front and back, were covered in horrid bruises, ranging from a faint red to a purplish black. Yami's face was twisted with rage, an his eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"Who did this to you, Yugi?" Yami spat angrily, looking up at the trembling boy.  
  
Yugi whimpered again, taking a step back from the enraged spirit. Yami's face softened. "I'm not mad with you, Yugi. Please, don't be scared. I will never allow anyone to hurt you ever again," he murmured, wiping the tears from Yugi's face. "Please, who did this to you? Tell me Yugi, and I can make sure that this never happens again."  
  
Yugi shook his head vigorously, "I-I can't, Yami-san. Please, don't make me tell you. He...he said that if I told anyone, that I would be taken away from my mother. I can't lose her like I lost my Grandpa, Yami-san," he sniffed, tears glittering in the corners of his large, innocence-filled eyes.  
  
"I won't make you do anything that you don't want to, Yugi," Yami told him, though rather reluctant to stop himself from finding out the man who had done this to the small child. He was so innocent, and his soft skin had been defiled by the bruises upon bruises that had been inflicted upon him. Why is it that the cruel people in the world found such pleasure in harming the weak?  
  
Yami slipped Yugi's shirt and jacket back over him, again wiping the tears from his face. "Come, I do not like the feeling of this place. We should leave," Yami told him, standing and reaching down for Yugi's small hand.  
  
Yugi fit his hand inside the older boy's, looking up at him. "But, school hasn't ended, Yami-san."  
  
"I don't care. I will not allow you to get hurt. And I think you've been through enough today. Just tell your teacher that there was an emergency when you come back tomorrow," Yami told him, smiling comfortingly down at the astonished boy.  
  
"But tomorrow is Saturday. I don't have school tomorrow," Yugi replied.  
  
"Really? Well, then you can tell her when you get back," he said.  
  
Yugi nodded, smiling cutely. "'Kay."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yugi chewed on the straw in his mouth as he sat at a table next to the window of a fast food place. Yami sat across from him, looking out the window at the new age of technology that he knew nothing of. Yugi took a sip of his soda between chewing once more on the white straw, watching Yami. His backpack rested next to the spirit, who had carried it as they left the school.  
  
"You don't know anything 'bout this world, do you Yami-san?" Yugi asked, the straw still in his mouth as he spoke around it.  
  
He looked back over to the younger boy, crimson eyes meeting violet. "No, but, I do not remember my time either."  
  
Yugi cocked his head to the side. "How come?"  
  
Yami smiled at the innocent expression on Yugi's face. "I have been inside that puzzle for a number of millennia. My memories have long since faded. So, my purpose now is to protect you, Yugi."  
  
Yugi lifted the Millennium Puzzle in his cupped hands. The puzzle was hanging from a leather chord, which was around his neck. Yami had explained that the puzzle was what linked them together, and if he ever lost the puzzle, then he would also lose Yami. He would NEVER allow that to happen!  
  
"What was it like, in the puzzle, Yami-san?" Yugi asked curiously.  
  
Yami's smile turned into a frown. "Dark. Quiet. I was alone, and I couldn't remember, and still don't, know why. And I was in there as Ages passed without my knowing. It's hard, coming from a silent prison to a bustling world that you know nothing about."  
  
Yami noticed the sad look on Yugi's face, and forced himself into a smile. "But, I'm here now, and that's all that matters."  
  
Yami blinked, then felt a feeling that he hadn't felt in a LONG time. He turned crimson, looking around. "Yugi, where's the bathroom?"  
  
Yugi burst into a broad grin, laughing as he took the straw out of his mouth. He pointed in the direction of a hallway that led to both the men's and women's bathrooms. "Over there, Yami-san."  
  
Yami turned an even deeper red. "Thanks," he murmured, getting out of his seat hurriedly and walking as fast as he could in the direction of the bathrooms.  
  
Yugi watched Yami as he looked at two doors in the hallway, his gaze going from one door to the other. He shrugged, and then entered one. Yugi's eyes left the spirit as someone approached the table where he sat.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yami frowned as his crimson gaze focused on one of the two doors in front of him, and then moved to the other. Which one was the bathroom?! They were both marked with almost the same sign, but he didn't know what they meant.  
  
"What's the difference?!" Yami growled as he stared at the doors.  
  
Giving up, he shrugged, pushing one open and stepping inside. Heads turned as he entered, and screams bounced off the tile walls. Yami jumped three feet into the air, blushed a deep crimson, and hurriedly stepped out of the woman's bathroom. He shook his head, trying to get the echoing screams to stop bouncing around inside his skull. He then stepped into the next door, hoping he wouldn't receive the same treatment as when he had entered the other door. He looked around, noticing that the occupants, all men, paid him no heed. He looked up to the symbol on the door and stored it away in his memory for further use.  
  
But, now what? This world had such a weird method for relieving themselves. White things lined the walls, along with sectioned off areas. Why couldn't they have just kept the chamber pots?! They were simple, and using them was no hard task. But, he needed to use the bathroom NOW, so he had to find out how to do this fast!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yugi let a whimper pass his lips as he stared up at the figure that had approached him. Tsykui, the biggest bully at his school. Unfortunately, Yugi was his favorite target. He was even larger then the bully that Yami had taken care of, and was three times more menacing.  
  
"You weren't at school, Yugi? What were you doing, skipping?" Tsykui growled, resting his hands on the table and leaning forward towards Yugi.  
  
Yugi whimpered again, sinking down in his seat. His eyes darted to where Yami had disappeared. He still hadn't come back from the restroom.  
  
"Yami-san." he sobbed quietly, his eyes looking back up at the large form above him.  
  
"You would have been better off coming to school, Yugi. Now you're in for even more pain," Tsykui hissed.  
  
Yugi looked helplessly at the others around him, who looked away guiltily, not wanting to get hurt by the huge teenager. The same thought passed through each of their minds: better him then me. All except two boys, who stood up from their seats angrily and walked over to Tsykui, wedging their way in between him and Yugi.  
  
Yugi gasped. He recognized them from school! One was dressed in green, and had golden-blonde hair; Jounouchi! The second had on a brown jacket, and brown hair that has cut in one large spike; Honda! But, why were they helping him? They had never talked to him before, and if they had, it was only to make fun of him.  
  
The blonde turned, giving Yugi a wink. "You okay, Yug?"  
  
Yugi nodded, his heart pounding inside his chest.  
  
"Why don't you get lost and leave Yugi alone, Tsykui?" Honda asked him, eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Do you two have a death wish? Get lost, unless you want to get pounded into the ground!" Tsykui growled at the two boys in front of his target.  
  
"Leave him alone," Jou warned.  
  
Yugi watched in horror as the two boys protected him from a boy about twice their size. Annoyed, Tsykui swung at the pair, but they ducked expertly below his swinging fist. But, they didn't see his second fist as it connected with Honda's jaw, which sent him right into Jou. They both fell to the ground in a heap and Tsykui looked back over to Yugi, who whimpered piteously. Jou slammed into his large side, sending him wavering to the side a few steps. He growled deep in his throat, catching Jou in the stomach with a hard blow. All air escaped from Jou's lungs, and his knees buckled, making him land on the floor with an astonished look on his face as he fought to catch his breath. Honda rose to his feet, his jaw already beginning to swell up. He pulled his fist back, landing an amazingly hard blow to the side of Tsykui's skull. Tsykui stumbled, looking over at Honda with astonishment.  
  
"Screw this, that little shit isn't worth it," Tsykui cursed, ducking out of the fast food restaurant.  
  
Honda shook his hand to return the feeling to the limb, and then offered it to Jou to help him up. He pulled the blonde to his feet, holding his jaw with his other hand. They turned to Yugi, who was gaping in wonder.  
  
Jou smiled weakly. "Hey, you o-"  
  
"YUGI!!!"  
  
Yugi turned his head to see Yami running up to him, having relieved himself after much trouble figuring out how to do so. He had resorted to asking one of the men in the bathroom, which left him feeling extremely foolish. Thankfully, he had easily convinced the man that he was suffering from amnesia.  
  
"Yami-saaaaan!" Yugi cried out, getting up from his seat and rushing over to the spirit.  
  
Yami gathered the small boy up in his arms, trying his hardest not to crush Yugi to him, as that would only cause him pain from the numerous bruises all over his body. Yugi rested his head on Yami's shoulder, trying to hide his face in his neck as he cried tears of relief. He had been so close to being hurt even more by the huge boy, and was still scared out of his mind. Yami pressed his cheek against Yugi's, closing his eyes and breathing a sigh of relief before he opened them again and looked at the two boys who had saved the small boy in his arms.  
  
"Thank you so much for helping Yugi," he told them, Yugi's sobs quieting as he snuggled up closer to Yami's body.  
  
Jou rubbed his nose with his thumb, his cheeks coloring slightly as he looked away from Yugi and Yami with a smile. "It's alright. We just didn't want to see him get hurt, ya know?"  
  
Yugi didn't know why, but he felt safe in Yami's secure embrace. It felt right, resting there in his arms. He was so relieved to see Yami; happier to see him then he had ever been before.  
  
Yami was having a slight problem breathing. Yugi was so close to him, and his body was aflame with senses. He couldn't get enough of the boy; his eyes, his smell, his entire being. All were addictive.  
  
"Jou, there you a-"  
  
Jou turned his head, gaze meeting that of Seto Kaiba, another student at their school. Jou looked over to Honda worriedly, whose eyes had already begun to narrow.  
  
"Honda." Seto growled.  
  
"Kaiba." Honda growled in return.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Seto demanded.  
  
"I'm here with Jou, if you must know," Honda smirked.  
  
Seto flushed with jealousy. Jou stepped up to Seto worriedly. "We just came for something to eat, Seto. You know that Honda and I are just friends. We've been friends since we were little."  
  
Seto glared at Honda, then returning his gaze to Jou. "I just came to get you so we could go back to my place."  
  
Jou flushed and Honda growled deep in his throat. "I have to go, Honda. I did promise him that I'd see him after school. See you at school, Yug?" Jou asked the small boy in Yami's arms.  
  
Yugi nodded slowly, his face still buried in Yami's neck.  
  
"Right! Seya!" He called out to him.  
  
Seto put his arm around Jou's waist protectively, glaring back at Honda before walking outside with the blonde.  
  
Honda frowned sulkily, glancing back over to Yugi and Yami. "Maybe I'll see you guys later," he mumbled, stalking out of the door moodily.  
  
Yami looked down at Yugi, who had fallen asleep in his secure hold. He smiled to himself. Perhaps he needed to take Yugi home now. He slipped Yugi's backpack over one shoulder as he stepped outside and began walking down the street. Then he realized something.  
  
"I don't know where he lives," Yami muttered to himself.  
  
"Perhaps I can be of some assistance?"  
  
Yami's head jerked over to the side, seeing the form of the Dark Magician before he shifted his clothes to look more normal. Yami's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Hyoui!" Yami blurted out.  
  
He nodded. "Yes, it's me."  
  
"You know where Yugi lives?"  
  
"Of course I do! I've been with that boy for almost eight years now."  
  
"Right. Can you take me there?"  
  
"Yes, though I do not know if that would be the safest thing to do."  
  
"But, that's his home, is it not?" Yami asked confusedly, the Dark Magician directing him to Yugi's home.  
  
"Homes are not always safe in this day and age. I know Yugi-sama has not told you, but it is his father that hurts him, other then the boys that you have seen at his school. Wherever he goes, he is beaten and tormented; the price you pay for being to innocent and pure for your own good," Hyoui explained mournfully.  
  
"His father?!" Yami asked, horrified.  
  
Hyoui nodded. "Yes. But, you cannot tell anyone. Yugi-sama knows that if anyone found out, he would be taken from his parents and placed with another family. He would love to leave his father, but he cannot bear to part with his mother."  
  
"Why doesn't Yugi's mother just leave her husband?" Yami asked, looking down at the sleeping form with newfound sadness.  
  
"Money. If she left, they would be living on the streets, for she has no money of her own."  
  
"Why hasn't Yugi's father been killed?"  
  
"This world doesn't work like that, Yami. Nowadays, that would be considered immoral or murder. So, Yugi-sama is trapped in his home. Perhaps you can find out a way to bring Yugi-sama happiness without him losing his mother?" Hyoui murmured hopefully, his eyes gazing down at the frail form in Yami's arms.  
  
Yami nodded resolutely. "I will try. No matter how long it takes, I will see Yugi truly happy."  
  
"Then you will have done what none of us could not." Hyoui paused, looking over to the small run-down home that he had stopped in front of. "Here. This is where he lives. I would suggest sneaking in through the window. I do not know what Byono would do if he saw you."  
  
"Byono?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yugi-sama's father," Hyoui responded, vanishing back into his card after pointing to Yugi's bedroom window.  
  
Yami looked up at the home in disgust. All plants around it were dead or dying, and the paint was peeling off the exterior. He crept towards the house reluctantly, finding the window that Hyoui had pointed out unlocked. He opened it, slipping inside with Yugi still cradled in his arms. He landed on the stained carpet, closing the window behind him. It was getting dark outside, no wonder Yugi had drifted off into sleep. He gaped in horror when he saw the conditions in which Yugi lived. A mattress was resting on the floor, a worn blanket and a flat pillow resting on the dilapidated bed. Those were the only things in the white-walled room, and even those few things were of very poor quality. Yami slipped Yugi's backpack onto the floor beside the mattress, holding back his rage as thoughts of different ways of tormenting Byono came to mind.  
  
Yugi's eyes opened as Yami laid him gently on the bed after removing his shoes and jacket, resting his head on the pillow. "Yami-san?"  
  
Yami smiled, brushing Yugi's golden bangs from his eyes. "I'm right here, Yugi."  
  
"I'm-I'm home. How did you find it?" Yugi asked sleepily.  
  
"Hyoui showed me the way," Yami explained.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Yugi murmured softly.  
  
"Yugi, promise me something," Yami said.  
  
"Anything, Yami-san," Yugi whispered.  
  
"If you ever get in trouble or need my help, just call out to me in your mind. I'll be able to hear you, and I'll come and help you, even if I'm within the Millennium Puzzle," Yami told him, stroking Yugi's face gently. "I don't ever want to see you almost get hurt like that. I felt so ashamed, knowing that I wasn't there for you while you were afraid and needed me."  
  
"I promise, Yami-san. And it wasn't your fault that you weren't with me," Yugi murmured.  
  
"But I still feel guilty," Yami sighed. He reached down to the blanket at Yugi's feet, pulling it up so that it covered his small form. "If you need me, Yugi, I'll be inside the Puzzle."  
  
"No! Please, don't go," Yugi whimpered, clutching the puzzle tightly in his hands, as though hoping he could prevent Yami from going inside.  
  
Yami smiled. "Alright, I won't go. But, I warn you, I may have to go into the puzzle sometimes so that no one can see me that shouldn't."  
  
"Okay," Yugi sniffed. "But don't go unless you have to."  
  
"Deal," Yami laughed quietly.  
  
"Yami-san?" Yugi whispered quietly, shivering.  
  
"Yes, Yugi?"  
  
"I'm cold," he mumbled, clutching the thin blanket about his shoulders.  
  
Yami looked down and noticed that he WAS cold. He was trembling, and his muscles had tensed. Yami pulled off his own shoes and jacket, slipping under the blanket beside the Yugi, resting his head on the other half of the pillow.  
  
"Come here, Yugi," Yami murmured to the boy, opening his arms to him.  
  
Without hesitation, Yugi scooted into Yami's arms, snuggling closer to his warmth. Yami put his arms around Yugi, holding him to his body. He sighed, his chin resting against the top of Yugi's head as the younger boy nestled his face against his neck.  
  
"I will never allow anything to hurt you Yugi. I live for YOU now," Yami whispered, but the boy had slipped back into sleep, comforted by Yami's warmth and secure hold.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: *Melts* Awwww!!! Kawaii!!! *^^*  
  
Dragon: *blinks* No!!! I wanna lemon!  
  
Bow: *Hits her between the eyes with a lemon*  
  
Dragon: *Glares at Bow as the lemon bounces off of her* Wrong kind of lemon.  
  
Bow: *Laughs uneasily* Well, R/R!!! I have to go before Dragon eats me like she did that poor Dragonslayer. *Flees* 


	3. Confused Emotions

~*~*~  
  
Bow: Yay! Chapter Three!!!  
  
Dragon: *blinks* Will there be a lemon in this one?!  
  
Bow: *Shrugs* Dunno. I don't plan out my chapters. They just kinda write themselves as I type, so I really have no idea where this story is going!  
  
Dragon: WHAT?!  
  
Bow: You should know! You're my alter ego, stupid!  
  
Dragon: x.x()...  
  
Bow: It's that happy time! Answering reviewers time! Yay! ^^  
  
Naturi (for Ch.1): *hands tissue*  
  
Kayla: ^^ Thanks!  
  
Kat: I've got half of the fourth chapter done as we speak... er... type ....  
  
stupid kid 04: Hee hee. See above ^^  
  
Dark Beloved of Light: Don't worry, there will be a lemon... eventually. *glares over at Dragon*  
  
Jokid: *snickers* I'm glad Dragon can't do that ^____^!  
  
Silver Dragon: *gapes* I'm glad that I only have Dragon to deal with. I feel so sorry for you! *hands a cookie*  
  
Hi Sukoshi Jigoku Neko: There will be a S/J lemon! Just, I don't know when it will be! And peperhaps a Ryou/Bakura ....  
  
Dragon C. Chan: ^^  
  
eisha2791: Not yet, not yet.  
  
Nozomi: *grins* See, Dragon? You shouldn't be so eager! Just go read Fire Tears and Sky's Fics.  
  
KaTyA: I couldn't help but put that bathroom thing in it ^_______^! Evil me! Oh no! *hands another tissue and a pat on the shoulder* There, there.  
  
Dragon: *pouts* Meanies! *runs off to fics aforementioned for some lemon reading*  
  
~*~*~  
  
"S-Seto!"  
  
Seto Kaiba growled deep in his throat, looking down at the blonde who he had pinned to his bed. "Yes, Jou?"  
  
"P-please, Seto! We need to talk about something," Jou whimpered reluctantly. He wanted Seto, but he had to ask him something first. Then Seto would be free to take him.  
  
"Right now?" Seto murmured, kissing Jou's neck lightly.  
  
"Y-yes! Please, Seto!" Jou mumbled, pushing him away with his hands weakly.  
  
Seto sighed reluctantly, drawing his lips away from Jou's sweet skin. He slipped off of Jou, sitting cross-legged in from of the blonde. He sat up, brushing his golden strands from his eyes. He straightened his white shirt, glancing over to his green jacket that had been discarded on a nearby chair earlier.  
  
"Well? I don't like to be kept waiting," Seto growled, smiling knowingly at his lover.  
  
Jou flushed, glancing back over to Seto. "I-it's about Honda..."  
  
His head jerked up in alarm, staring into Jou's amber eyes. "What?!"  
  
"Why do you hate him so much, Seto?" Jou murmured.  
  
"Why? Because he never liked me from the start! All he saw was a rich kid and imediately wrote me off as a snooty bastard!" Seto growled.  
  
"But, that's not the only reason, is it, Seto?" Jou asked him, growing a bit more confident that he could draw an answer out of his dark-haired mate.  
  
Seto's eyes narrowed, and he leaned in to kiss the blonde, wanting to silence him from asking any more questions. Jou placed a hand on Seto's chest, halting him.  
  
"Please, Seto?" Jou murmured silkily.  
  
Seto frowned, leaning back. He looked away from Jou, eyes staring at the dark blue sheets that lined his bed. He didn't want to tell Jou why he really hated Honda. Then Jou would think that he was weak. The thing he cared about most was what Jou thought of him. Jou looked up to him...  
  
Jou reached out to Seto, turning his face so that his amber eyes met Seto's deep blue. Jou leaned forward, brushing his love's lips with his own before leaning back as Seto tried to press their lips together with more passion. "Seto, tell me..." He whispered huskily. He hated teasing Seto like that, but he needed to know.  
  
"Jou," Seto murmured painfully. Why was Jou doing this to him?  
  
"Why is it so hard, Seto? Just tell me, and then I won't resist you any longer. I promise," Jou told him.  
  
Seto hung his head. "I'm jealous," he muttered quietly.  
  
"Jealous? Of Honda? Seto..." Jou responded, smiling slightly.  
  
"He's known you for so long, Jou. He must be closer to you then I am," Seto whispered sadly.  
  
"Seto! No one will EVER be closer to me then you are. I love you, not Honda. He's my friend, not my lover," Jou told him, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Seto's.  
  
Seto crushed Jou to his body, trapping him in his arms. "Now, are you going to keep your promise?" He growled deep in his throat.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dragon: You can't leave it THERE!!!  
  
Bow: Can too!  
  
Dragon: x.x... EVIL!!! *smoke curls from her nostrils*  
  
Bow: Torch me, and the story ends here ...  
  
Dragon: Meanie... ....  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yugi's eyes opened slowly as he lay in bed, alone. What? But, Yami? Where was he? Yugi shot up in bed, looking around hurriedly in the morning light that filtered in through his bedroom window. His blanket was gathered around his waist as his eyes darted around the room.  
  
/Y-Y-Yami-saaaaan?!/ Yugi cried out in his mind hopefully. Tears gathered in his eyes. Had it all been a dream?  
  
"I'm right here, Yugi," came the deep, sweet voice that Yugi had longed to hear. Yami slid his arms around Yugi's waist, resting his chin on the young boy's shoulder. "You don't have to yell. I'll always hear you."  
  
"Y-Yami-san?" Yugi whimpered quietly, looking over to the older boy. "Yami- san!" He exclaimed, resting his cheek against Yami's with a sigh of relief.  
  
Yami smiled, pulling Yugi closer to him gently. He had pulled Yugi on to his lap, as he was sitting right behind the boy. Then, Yami started having trouble breathing. What had come over him to get into Yugi's bed? He could have just come out of the puzzle somewhere else, not behind the boy. The spirit brought his lips to Yugi's neck, all self-control leaving him.  
  
Yugi went rigid out of shock. "Y-Yami-san? W-what are you doing?" Yugi murmured, a whimper of pleasure escaping him as a warm sensation ran through his body.  
  
Yami was drawn back to reality at the nervousness in Yugi's voice. He pulled back from the small boy, backing into the wall that the mattress was up against. "Yugi, I'm sorry. I don't kn-"  
  
Yami was silenced as Yugi looked to him with a soft gaze. He watched as he turned around, facing Yami completely. Before he could say anything more, Yami had again lost his self control, gripping his shoulders and capturing his lips with his own, closing his eyes.  
  
Yugi's eyes snapped wide open, the first instinct coming into his mind telling him to struggle away. But, something deep inside his heart stopped him, allowing a warm, tingling feeling flow over his entire body, starting from his lips. He closed his eyes as his heart did flip-flops inside his chest. What was this feeling that swept over him, body and soul? He gripped Yami's arms tightly, as though he thought that he would fall away if he didn't hold onto the spirit. Yami was his only link to the real world, as he was lost deep in some other world of emotion and pleasure.  
  
Yami tore himself away, taking in deep breaths, his eyes lidded heavily with passion. Then, he realised what he just did. He jerked back away from Yugi, his back hitting the wall again. "Yugi I'm... I don't know... Yugi..." Yami mumbled hurriedly.  
  
He was so young. How could he have allowed himself to do that? But, Yugi was so beautiful, despite the bruises that covered his body. He was so innocent, and he felt something pushing him to make Yugi his own, but he forced himself to resist.  
  
Yugi's eyes opened slowly, reluctantly returning from that world of burning emotions that Yami had led him to. He was jerked harshly into reality by a sound that made his heart tremble in fear. "Father..." Yugi whimpered as footsteps came to his and Yami's ears.  
  
Yami's eyes jerked to the door as the footsteps grew louder. He lept to his feet, gathering Yugi up in his arms, making sure to snatch his jacket and shoes as he darted over to the window. Yami already had on his jacket and shoes, as he had put them back on before returning to the Puzzle the night before. He forced the window open hurriedly, placing a hand on the windowsill and swinging his body out. He ducked down beside the wall, looking up at the open window as he heard the sound of a door opening from within.  
  
Yugi whimpered quietly, clutching to Yami's body as his gaze met the open window, violet eyes widening in fear.  
  
Yami tightened his grip around the child's waist slightly, one hand holding the boy, the other pressed against the wall to keep him from falling over. He heard a deep growl from within Yugi's room, along with heavy footsteps nearing the open window. He cursed himself mentally for leaving it wide open.  
  
"Damn him! Where is that little shit?!" Byono snapped angrily.  
  
Yugi trembled violently, Yami murmuring comforting words into his ear to calm him down. Yami's head jerked back up as he heard a door slam. He set Yugi gently down on the ground, shifting the shoes and jacket in his arms. He slipped the shoes back onto Yugi's feet, and the jacket over his shoulders.  
  
"T-thank you, Yami-san," Yugi mumbled quietly, his body still trembling with lingering terror.  
  
"I will protect you with my life, Yugi. I will not allow you to get hurt," Yami murmured comfortingly.  
  
Yugi froze. "How did you know that my father would hurt me?"  
  
Yami made a noise in his throat. "Hyoui. He told me."  
  
Yugi nodded slowly. "That sounds like him. Hyoui is very worried about me, and would do anything he can to help me."  
  
"Yugi? Do you know anywhere safe that we could go to?" Yami asked him.  
  
Yugi thought about this for a moment, and then nodded, his trembling having ceased. "The library."  
  
Yami reached down, taking Yugi's hand in his own and helping him to his feet. "Do you know the way?"  
  
Yugi nodded again.  
  
"Then that is where we shall go for now."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dragon: No!!! Stupid Byono! He ruined a lemon! *kills Byono*  
  
Bow: Hey! !!! He's important to the story!!! *revives him*  
  
Dragon: I don't care! He has deprived me... I mean... The readers from a Yugi/Yami lemon! The horror! The cruelty! *kills him again*  
  
Bow: Quit that! *revives him again, and then chucks him back into the story so that Dragon can't kill him* Now, back to the story!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yami lifted his eyes from the book that he was holding, glancing over to Yugi, who was sleeping peacefully with his head in his lap. They had found a comfortable sofa that was in the library, and Yami had found an interesting book on Ancient Egypt. It had caught his attention because of the eye on the bindings of the book, the same eye that was on the Millennium Puzzle. Yami ran his fingers through Yugi's hair as he returned his gaze to the book, crimson gaze scanning each line carefully. The words inside the book were about the past of Egypt, and they seemed strangely familiar to him.  
  
Yugi shifted slightly in his sleep, hand resting on Yami's knee as his head lay on his leg. He made a soft noise in his throat and drifted back into silent slumber.  
  
Yami's hand drifted down Yugi's side, finally resting his hand on the dip in his side right before his hips began.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
Yami's eyes lifted from the book as a familiar pair of faces approached them. He closed the book with his free hand, wedging it between his leg and the arm rest of the sofa.  
  
Jou and Seto stopped in front of them, fingers interlaced together. Both pairs of eyes were fixed on Yami, and they seemed to have not noticed Yugi.  
  
"Hey Yug! How ya doin'?" Jou asked him.  
  
Yami blinked in confusion. Then he recognised their faces. "Oh! You are one of the boys who helped Yugi yesterday," his gaze then fell upon Seto. "And you're the other boy who came in after the fight. I don't think I caught your names."  
  
"C'mon Yugi! Quit playing around, you know us! From school? Remember?" Jou teased.  
  
"I'm not Yugi," Yami said blankly.  
  
Seto held back a laugh, his eyes resting upon the REAL Yugi, who was still sleeping peacefully. "Jou," Seto murmured, gesturing with his head in the direction of the sleeping child.  
  
Jou's gaze followed Seto's gesture, and he colored slightly. "Oh... Eh, sorry about that," Jou said to Yami sheepishly.  
  
Seto smiled. "My name is Seto Kaiba. This is Jounouchi," Seto told the bewildered spirit, holding up their joined hands and letting them drop back between them. Seto offered Yami his free hand.  
  
Yami took it, shaking it warmly. "My name is Yami."  
  
"Is Yugi alright?" Jou asked, eyes fixed on the small boy.  
  
Yami looked down to Yugi, brushing his blonde bangs out of his face with his hand that wasn't resting on Yugi's side. "As fine as he can be right now."  
  
Jou nodded knowingly. "Yea... Getting picked on and beaten up is tough to deal with. Especially for those who can't defend themselves."  
  
"But, he shouldn't have to worry about that anymore. He has me now," Yami murmured, his words directed more toward Yugi then the others.  
  
"Where are you from, Yami? I've never seen you at school before," Seto asked curiously.  
  
Yami's head jerked up defensively. He couldn't tell them where he was REALLY from. That could endanger both him and Yugi. And it wasn't like this boy would believe him if he said that he was from a puzzle. "Just out of town."  
  
"Why did you come to Domino, Yami? Are you a relative of Yugi's? You look very similar."  
  
Yami looked over at Seto, slightly annoyed. Why was he asking so many questions that he couldn't possibly answer? "No, I'm not a relative of Yugi's."  
  
"Yea, Seto! Can't you see that they're together?" Jou chided, giving Seto's hand a squeeze.  
  
Yami flushed, choosing not to comment as Seto looked from Yami to Yugi, and back to Yami.  
  
"C'mon, Seto! Let's leave them alone, we don't want to wake Yugi up. Maybe we'll see you at school, Yami?" Jou asked, tugging Seto away gently.  
  
"Maybe," Yami mumbled, not having really thought about the possibility of going to school with Yugi.  
  
"Right! Seya!" Jou called out with a wave.  
  
"Bye," Seto mumbled, being tugged away by Jou.  
  
As the pair left Yami's sight, he heard another familiar voice, only this one made him jump as it came from behind him. Much to Yami's relief, Yugi slept on, not at all jarred by Yami's sudden jolt.  
  
"I see you've met Jou and Seto."  
  
Yami's head jerked to the side as Hyoui, clothed in relatively normal attire, stepped out from behind him. "Must you continually pop out of nowhere and scare me out of my wits?!" Yami hissed.  
  
Hyoui smirked. "It's my job, being a magician and all." He paused. "I saw you two this morning," he murmured, staring down at the spirit as he stood in front of him.  
  
"W-what?! How?!" Yami sputtered embarrasedly, his cheeks turning a dark crimson.  
  
"I'm no birthday party magician, Yami, but that is beside the point. If you're going to be doing things like that, I would suggest not doing them at Yugi-sama's home. The walls there are thin, and the likeliness of getting caught is extremely high. Byono is unpredictable, and it would be best if he knew not of your existence," Hyoui explained calmly.  
  
"I shouldn't be doing things like that anyway," Yami muttered, looking away. "It is not my place."  
  
Hyoui placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Then you and I see Yugi-sama differently. I have watched you and him from the shadows, and the way he looks at you... He never has looked at anyone like that. Not even me..." He murmured, looking away remorsefully. "Did he not respond to your touch, Yami? What makes you think that you have no right to love him? This may be what he needs the most. Don't deprive him of that."  
  
Yami shook his head in disbelief. "No, I can't. He is too young, I won't. I have feelings for him, yes, but I will not act on them Hyoui!"  
  
"Yami. Look at Yugi-sama and tell me that you do not want to act on your emotions right now," Hyoui demanded, patience begining to thin. He was so close to giving his master happiness, and the key part in that plan was resisting.  
  
Yami turned his head to look down at the angelic child. He was still sleeping soundly, head resting on his leg. His heart ached as he gazed down at the one thing he felt he couldn't have; but, it was himself keeping him from what he most desired. He brushed Yugi's face with his fingertips gently, a burning heat rising in his chest. "But I want to..."  
  
Yami looked up as he recieved no response, and realized that Hyoui had vanished. But, words danced across his mind before he returned his gaze to Yugi. "Then talk to him..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow & Dragon: Kawaii!!! *^___^*  
  
Bow: *blinks and does a double take* Did you just say kawaii?!  
  
Dragon: Yea? So? You do it all the time!  
  
Bow: But you're a Western Dragon! You don't speak Japanese!  
  
Dragon: You're a Southern Californian who lives in Northern Florida, yet you are allowed to speak Japanese?  
  
Bow: *nods* Yup.  
  
Dragon: O.o()... That makes no sense!  
  
Bow: So?  
  
Dragon: *grumbles* Why do I put up with you?  
  
Bow: Because you have no choice.  
  
Dragon: -.-... Ah. That's right... 


	4. The Millennium Ring

~*~*~  
  
Bow: Chapter Four! ^________^!!!  
  
Dragon: And still no lemon! *glares at those who criticized her for wanting a lemon* I don't care if you think it's too soon!  
  
Bow: *rolls her eyes* Dragon, will you stop your whining?! You've been moping around since we read those reviews for the second chapter!  
  
Dragon: *sniffles* Meanies!  
  
Bow: *pats Dragon's snout* There, there, Dragon.  
  
Dragon: *sniffles* I'm so sad... ;..;  
  
Bow: Is there anything that I could do to make you feel better?  
  
Dragon: There is *sniff* one thing... .....  
  
Bow: And that would be...?  
  
Dragon: A LEMON!!!!!!!!!! ^''^~ (- little demon. see the horns and tail? *^^*)  
  
Bow: *frowns* I should have known... Dream on, Dragon. You have to wait like all the happy little readers out there.  
  
Dragon: Curses! x.x!!! Foiled again!  
  
Bow: Anyway... If you're done pouting now, I'd like to get to the story. *pauses, glaring at Dragon* GET YOUR CLAWS AWAY FROM THE KEYBOARD!!!  
  
Dragon: ;P  
  
Bow: *huggles all of her reviewers* I love you guys! You make me feel all warm and fuzzy!!!  
  
Dragon: *rolls her eyes* Just ask them!  
  
Bow: *coughs* Yea, uh... Does anyone know what the last two Millennium items are really called, who has them, and if Marik has a Hikari? I read one of Sky's fanfics and it had Marik and his Hikari Malik. And with the last two Millennium items, I know that they look like a set of scales and a mirror, if that helps get me some answers ....  
  
Angel: Heehee. Thanks!  
  
Dark Beloved of Light: No, Hyoui (the Dark Magician) doesn't like Yugi THAT way, he's just very protective, and is a little jealous that Yami pretty much took his place so quickly. But, Hyoui is glad that Yugi has Yami to help him.  
  
SSJ Sky: Yay! I love your fanfics! *^^* When are you going to update the sequel to SToP? *hops up and down* Huh?! UPDATE!!! ^_____^()...  
  
KaTyA: Dragon: What do you mean, *his*?! I'm a girl!!! Bow: *hits her* Ignore her, she's still moody. I think she's PMSing.  
  
stupid kid 04: I write alot. I stay up really late working on this thing and I have to get up at 6 in the morning! *sniffles*  
  
Jokid: Millennium Gundam? *snickers and pictures a Millennium Gundam. snickers again*  
  
EcuaYugi: Hey! *revives Byono and tosses him back into the story* I don't like him either, but don't kill him! That comes later XD Dragon: I have followers! YAY!  
  
Dragon C. Chan: ^^  
  
Amy: Heehee! I am!  
  
Jinhito: Naw, that's alright. You'll see Dragon's weakness later. *snickers* Hope you feel better!  
  
Naturi: *blinks and sidesteps away* I'll be going... this way ..................  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ryou glanced around nervously, his eyes falling upon the strange faces of his new classmates. They all seemed so happy, so situated in their lives here in Domino. Could he really be accepted here? He hadn't fared so well at his last school, so he could only hope that this one would be better. He brushed his pale silver hair away from his brown eyes, his fingers running along the smooth surface of the Millennium Ring that hung from his neck. He glanced down at it, noticing something strange. The diamond-shaped weights fixed on the bottom half of the ring were lifting and pointing towards the school, trembling as they fought to move towards the unseen force that drew them. Ryou blinked, eyes fixed upon the Ring as it rested against his white sweater.  
  
/B-Bakura?/ Ryou murmured in his mind, brows furrowing in confusion.  
  
A figure, looking almost exactly like Ryou, appeared in front of him, though he didn't seem solid, as he was translucent. "What's the matter, Love? Nervous about your first day of school?" He murmured, smiling silkily.  
  
"Bakura?!" Ryou hissed quietly, looking around in shock.  
  
Bakura laughed. "Don't worry, Love. No one can see me or hear me but you."  
  
Ryou let out a noise of alarm as Bakura's fist passed through his chest. "See? I'm like a phantom in this form. You shouldn't worry so much, Ryou," Bakura explained nonchalantly.  
  
"So, is something wrong? Why did you call out to me?" He inquired.  
  
"The Ring," Ryou whispered, looking down at the Millennium item.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened with shock as he stared down at the golden hoop that hung from the other boy's neck from a leather thong. "There is another item nearby," Bakura murmured, his head jerking upward, brown eyes following the direction of the weights. "In the school."  
  
"A student here has a Millennium item too?" Ryou asked, eyes widening as he looked to his counterpart.  
  
Bakura smirked, noticing the odd glances that Ryou was getting. "Perhaps you should talk to me in your mind, Love. You look like you're talking to yourself to anyone who can't see me."  
  
Ryou flushed deeply, watching as the weights fell back against his chest.  
  
"Well, we know that there is another Millennium item here. We can only pray that it will be someone useful," Bakura muttered. He looked back over to Ryou. "Call me if you need anything, Love," he murmured, disappearing back into the ring.  
  
"And now, the real challenge begins," Ryou murmured nervously, stepping lightly as he crossed over the threshold to his new school.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: And there you have it, my friends! Ryou! *listens to echoing cheers. then, it cuts off abruptly, and is replaced with opera* What the HELL?! Dragon?! Did you record over my tape of cheering again?!  
  
Dragon: No... .......  
  
Bow: *grumbles* Sure... But now, back to the story!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Class, I'd like you to meet Ryou. He's new here at this school," Mrs. Asimaya told them cheerfully, her hand resting on the shoulder of the silver-haired youth.  
  
Yugi looked up from the Millennium Puzzle that was resting in his cupped hands, eyes falling upon the new student. He was trembling slightly, and his eyes darted around the room nervously. Yugi's eyes widened considerably as his violet eyes rested upon the golden ring that hung from the boy's neck. But, it looked so similar to the Puzzle! He watched Ryou as he moved over to his seat across the room, sitting down with a sigh of relief. He shook his head, looking back up to the front of the class as Mrs. Asimaya began class.  
  
"What's wrong, Ryou? You called to me again."  
  
Yugi's head jerked in the direction of the voice. Who had spoken while Mrs. Asimaya was teaching? But, no one seemed to notice except for Yugi. There, sitting on Ryou's desk cross-legged, was a boy that looked almost identical to Ryou. Why was it that no one noticed that he was there?! The second boy seemed translucent almost. But, that still didn't explain why no one else could see him. Wait... His eyes fell upon the golden ring, and noticed that it was glowing faintly. Yugi looked down at the Puzzle.  
  
/Y-Yami-san?/ Yugi mumbled in his mind.  
  
/Yugi? Is something wrong?/ Came the soft reply.  
  
/There is a new student in my class./  
  
/Is that not normal?/  
  
/It normally is, Yami-san, except that he has a golden ring that has the same marking on it as the Puzzle./  
  
/What? Are you sure, Yugi?/  
  
/Yes, Yami-san. Maybe you can come out and see it yourself?/  
  
/Yugi, you're in the middle of class. I can't come out of the Puzzle now./  
  
/But Ryou, the new student, has someone who looks like him that is out in the middle of class. Except, no one else can see him but me and him, and he's all translucent. Maybe you can do that too?/  
  
Yugi received no answer, instead, Yami appeared in front of him, sitting on his desk much like Bakura was sitting on Ryou's. Yami looked down at his translucent body, then back up at Yugi.  
  
"Like this?" Yami whispered, looking around at the other students.  
  
Yugi nodded, smiling. /Yea, Yami-san! But, I don't think you have to whisper. No one else can hear you./  
  
Yami nodded, looking over to Ryou. His eyes widened to twice their normal size, his gaze fixed upon the Millennium Ring. The weights were now pointing directly at him, which averted Bakura's attention in his direction.  
  
Bakura's dark brown eyes grew even larger then Yami's, his jaw dropping. "P- Pharaoh! I-It's you!"  
  
Yami blinked in confusion, looking around. "M-me?"  
  
Bakura's face fell. "P-Pharaoh...? Don't tell me you don't remember..." Bakura begged, shaking his head slowly.  
  
Yugi and Ryou's eyes met, and they smiled weakly, glancing up at their counterparts.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about," Yami responded.  
  
"Shit. This is perfect. The Pharaoh of Egypt can't remember who he is," Bakura hissed. "You don't remember me? My name is Bakura. Please, tell me that you remember me, Yami."  
  
"Your... your face looks familiar, but I don't remember you at all. I'm sorry," Yami mumbled, looking away, ashamed.  
  
Yugi looked up to the front of the classroom, glancing back to Ryou. "Mrs. Asimaya?"  
  
Mrs. Asimaya looked up from the textbook in her hands, eyes meeting Yugi's. Unknowingly, she was actually looking through Yami. "Yes, Yugi?"  
  
"May...may I go to the bathroom, please?" Yugi mumbled.  
  
She smiled. "Alright, Yugi. Does anyone else need to go to then bathroom before Mr. Motou leaves?"  
  
Ryou raised his hand. "I do, Mrs. Asimaya."  
  
She nodded. "Then you two may go. Don't take too long."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dragon: Oooh! The suspense!  
  
Bow: *hits her over the head with the computer monitor* Gimme the keyboard back so I can keep typing, you overgrown lizard!  
  
Dragon: *hands it back, grumbling* Stupid weakness to computer monitors... *rubs head*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bakura locked the door to the bathroom, solidifying and turning back to the others. Yami had his arms around Yugi's waist, violet eyes fixed upon the second spirit as he slipped back over to Ryou.  
  
"You still can't remember anything, Yami?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Nothing," Yami muttered.  
  
Bakura hissed through his teeth. "Then I have no choice. I will have to try and unlock your memories myself."  
  
"Unlock Yami-san's memories?" Yugi asked curiously.  
  
Bakura jumped in surprise, looking down at him. He hadn't expected either one of the boys to speak, and was startled when Yugi chimed in. "Yes. No one can lose their memories, they just become locked where they can't find them. I'm hoping that I can get to them and unlock them."  
  
"You can do that, Bakura?" Ryou mumbled.  
  
Bakura nodded, looking down at his counterpart. "To a degree. I am not a master of the art, but I can do it."  
  
"Is it dangerous?" Yami inquired, looking down to Yugi and giving the boy a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"No. Nothing has ever gone wrong before," Bakura assured the reluctant spirit.  
  
"Do it, Yami-san. If you can get your memory back," Yugi murmured, smiling weakly.  
  
"Don't worry, Yugi. No matter what, I will stay by your side and protect you. No memory will change that. I have devoted myself to you," Yami told him, running his fingers through Yugi's hair. He should have talked to Yugi that weekend like Hyoui had told him to. He didn't know how Yugi felt towards him, and perhaps, if he knew, he wouldn't be so nervous about the outcome.  
  
Yugi nodded once, looking up at Yami with a warm smile that comforted the spirit and made him willing to go through the process, as long as Yugi would be there with him.  
  
"Are you ready, Pharaoh?" Bakura asked, glancing over at Ryou who had begun to blush at the words that passed between Yami and Yugi.  
  
Yami nodded, lifting his head. "I'm ready."  
  
"You may want to move, Yugi."  
  
Yugi sidestepped to Yami's left, letting the spirit take his small hand in his own.  
  
Bakura stepped forward, placing the palm of his hand against Yami's forehead. Both pairs of eyes closed as a dark energy radiated from Bakura's hand. Yami jerked as his eyes twitched, his hand tightening on Yugi's. Yugi looked up at him worriedly, tugging on Yami's arm.  
  
"Yami-san? Yami-san, are you okay?" Yugi asked him, eyes riddled with worry.  
  
Ryou glanced over at him before stepping up to his own partner. "Bakura? Bakura!" He paused, looking back over to Yugi. "They aren't coming back, Yugi!"  
  
/YAMI-SAN!!!/ Yugi screamed, his body trembling with fear.  
  
"FUCK!" Bakura roared, ripping his hand from Yami's forehead. He shook his hand, trying to return the feeling to the limb.  
  
Yami wavered slightly, blinking rapidly as he opened his eyes. "Yugi?" Yami muttered, looking down at the trembling form. "What's wrong? Why did you scream?"  
  
Yugi threw his arms around Yami's neck, burying his face in his chest. "You were shaking so much. I didn't know what was going on," Yugi whimpered.  
  
Yami lowered down to his knees, putting his arms around Yugi, making sure not to hold on to him too tight as he didn't want to hurt him.  
  
Bakura growled in pain, rubbing his hand on his leg. "So, do you remember anything now, Pharaoh?"  
  
Yami looked up at Bakura, his eyes glazing over for a brief moment before he spoke once more. "I remember some of my memories. Though, not all of them have resurfaced."  
  
"Fuck... We need Shadi, or even Ishizu to get all of your memories back," Bakura growled, shaking his head. "What do you remember?"  
  
"I remember you, and the others locked away in the other Millennium items. Bakura, have you found any of the others? Do they remember their past?" Yami asked hurriedly, his eyes hopeful.  
  
Bakura shook his head. "No, Yami. I have only been able to find you. Shadi, Ishizu, Marik, and Pegasus are still all missing."  
  
"But, what about the other two items? There were two more."  
  
"I know, but I don't know what they were or who were locked in them, Pharaoh. Those were the two that we had no control over."  
  
Yami nodded. "Yes, I remember that now..."  
  
Ryou looked up at Bakura, brow furrowing in thought. "Bakura... You said Pegasus, right?"  
  
Bakura looked down to Ryou, nodding slowly. "Yes. He was a member of Yami's high council, and was very... secretive..."  
  
He looked over to Yugi, who had caught onto his idea and turned to face Ryou, Yami's arms still holding him securely as he looked over his shoulder. "You mean, Maximillion Pegasus?" Yugi asked him.  
  
Yami looked down at Yugi in surprise as Bakura looked over at Ryou.  
  
"Yes. Maybe he's the one Bakura and Yami are talking about?" Ryou mumbled, shrugging.  
  
"Describe him, Love. What does he look like? And why do you both know about him?" Bakura asked, voice harsh with eagerness.  
  
Ryou ignored the tone in his counterpart's voice, looking over to the other silver-haired boy with soft brown eyes that made Bakura melt, despite his harsh exterior and dangerous attitude. "He's the creator of Duel Monsters. Yugi, do you know what he looks like?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "He's really tall, has shoulder-length silver hair, and amber eyes. But, you never see his left one, it's always hidden behind his hair..."  
  
Yami and Bakura's eyes met, nodding. "Pegasus," they muttered together.  
  
"Only he would turn the Shadow Games into a game in this day and age," Bakura hissed. "What was he thinking?! You banished the Shadow Games for a reason, and he takes it upon himself to revive them while you are gone!"  
  
"And his left eye is hidden. The Millennium Eye must be there," Yami muttered.  
  
"But, what's wrong with a simple card game?" Ryou asked quietly.  
  
"This card game, Duel Monsters, is based on the Shadow Games of our time. If Pegasus isn't careful, he will resurrect the real Shadow Games. We have to stop him before it goes too far. It may be a simple card game now, but it may elevate beyond that," Yami explained.  
  
"You're going to get rid of Duel Monsters?" Yugi whimpered, his mind shifting to Hyoui. Without Duel Monsters, what would happen to him? Why would Yami do this?  
  
"No! Of course not Yugi. We just cannot let it become more like the Shadow Games then it already is." Yami paused. "I thought Hyoui looked familiar..."  
  
"Hyoui?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yugi's Dark Magician," Yami explained.  
  
Bakura nodded understandingly. "Then he has a dueling deck?"  
  
"Yes. I've seen it, and he has an excellent deck in his hands," Yami murmured.  
  
"My... My Grandpa gave it to me. He built it," Yugi whispered quietly.  
  
Yami gave him a comforting squeeze, smiling warmly. "And it is a wonderful deck, Yugi."  
  
Yugi smiled sheepishly, meeting Ryou's dark brown eyes. The other boy reached into his back pocket, pulling out a dueling deck. "I have a deck too. Maybe we can duel sometime, Yugi?" Ryou asked, smiling.  
  
Yugi nodded. "Okay."  
  
Ryou's eyes widened. "Yugi! We have to get back to class!"  
  
Yugi's eyes shot open in horror. "Oh no! We're so dead!"  
  
Yami and Bakura looked at each other in confusion as their copies ran out of the bathroom, footsteps echoing down the hall. They blinked in unison, staring at the door as it swung back and forth on it's hinges.  
  
"What was that all ab-"  
  
Bakura was cut off as they were dragged forward out of the door by an unseen force. They instantly forced themselves to become translucent to stop from being seen and heard as they were dragged down the halls as Yugi and Ryou distanced themselves from their partners.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: And that would be the end of Chapter Four!  
  
Dragon: *grumbles* No lemon...  
  
Bow: *rolls her eyes* Yea, yea... *pauses* Hmm... It's been a while since we've had a cameo appearence.  
  
Random Dragonslayer: *from within Dragon* What about meeeeee?!  
  
Dragon: You already had your chance, then you poked me with a stick!  
  
RD: *goes silent*  
  
Bow: Anyway... Shouldn't there be some kind of cameo in this chapter?  
  
Mystery Man: What the-? Where am I?!  
  
Bow: *blinks, looks over to Mystery Man. grins madly* NO WAY!!!  
  
MM: Huh?  
  
Bow: BOROMIR!!! AIEEEEE!!!!  
  
Dragon: *grins* I thought she'd like that... ^^  
  
Bow: *glomps Boromir* It's my Gondorian hottie!  
  
Boromir: *is glomped* Hello? Do I know you?  
  
Bow: It's YOU!!! *cries tears of joy*  
  
Boromir: *blinks* You're scaring me... ....  
  
Dragon: Sorry, Boromir, but you're stuck here. Bow's never gonna let you leave. You may as well make yourself at home and find yourself somewhere to sleep.  
  
Boromir: *sighs sadly* I feared that this would happen to me... Oh well, I guess it's better then getting killed by Uruk-hai.  
  
Bow: MUCH!!! ^_____^ *hugs him really tight* 


	5. Duelist Kingdom

~*~*~  
  
Bow: *giggles* Chapter Five!!! ^^  
  
Dragon: *rolls her eyes* How can you giggle after seeing that weird guy on Angel get killed?  
  
Bow: Wha? You mean the weird guy that was talking to Gwen? Or, whatever that electic girlie's name is.  
  
Dragon: Ya. Oooh! Conner!  
  
Bow: *rolls her eyes* Conner is a doofus. How could Angel have such a stupid son?  
  
Dragon: *growls* Leave him alone!  
  
Bow: Ha! Stupid Cordelia! That's what you get for trying to steal Buffy's man!  
  
Dragon: I thought you liked the Buffy/Spike pairing?  
  
Bow: Yea... but I never liked Cordy.  
  
Dragon: For God's sake! Write the Fanfic and stop giving a play-by-play review of Angel!  
  
Bow: Alright, alright. Now that we have some kind of a set storyline, we can get some stuff started! *blinks, looks over to TV* Oooh! They're gettin all Egyptian-y!  
  
Dragon: WRITE!!! Focus on Yu-Gi-Oh! Egyptian-y!  
  
Bow: REVIEWS!!!  
  
Naturi: Nope. He get's really annoyed in this chapter, and he's only really nice to Ryou.  
  
Kye: I think I'm just going to stick with Marik on this one and, well, make him an ancient spirit so he goes withthe story .... And Shadi has both?! -.-...... Shit.... Well, that'll come into the story later .()....  
  
KJM^33: ^___^! Thank you! I never really thought about that! And Haldir dies! *sobs* That never happened in the book! Damn!  
  
Silver Dragon: *snickers* Silly muses...  
  
Jinhito: I won't be able to update 'till Monday, but I WILL have it up then, I swear! It's good that you're feelin' better! I don't want my reviewers getting sick! *hands Jinhito a mug of soup*  
  
Sakura-san: ^^ I'm building it up to that!  
  
Jokid: Aww, poor Duo! Maybe you should let him out of that soul room, hai?  
  
Kayla Silvermoon: *feels all warm and fuzzy*  
  
jeti: No, I haven't read any by dai-onna, but I'll look it up!  
  
Dragon C. Chan: ^^  
  
Dark Beloved of Light: Ahh, so that's what the scale does... But what about the last one? And, I still can't use the scale or the mirror(?) 'cause I don't know who has 'em. *thinks* I'm pretty sure that I'm going to make Marik a good guy, and Malik is his Hikari?  
  
violettegal: ^^ Thanks!  
  
Kat: He's of a relatively nice nature! He's not EVIL anyway!  
  
blah: Soon, soon!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Yug! C'mon, you can come sit with us if you come outside for a change!" Jou called to the small form of Yugi from the doorway that led outside.  
  
Yugi looked up from the Puzzle, smiling happily as he looked over to Ryou. "Alright, Jou! Uh, what about Ryou?"  
  
"Sure, he can come if you want him to!" Jou called back, gesturing for him to come outside.  
  
"Want to?" He asked the silver-haired boy.  
  
Ryou nodded. "Okay."  
  
Yami and Bakura had dissapeared back into their respective items after catching up with their partners after being dragged along the floor a short ways. Yugi, who's bruises had begun to heal from Friday, was able to sling his backpack over his shoulder without too much pain or discomfort. Ryou followed Yugi as he trotted over to Jou, smiling brightly. This was the first time that Yugi had ever been invited to eat with anyone. Jou put his arms about Yugi and Ryou's shoulders, leading them out to a lunch table out in the sunlight near the bright green field where a group of upperclassmen were playing soccer.  
  
"You'll like our table Yug! We've had it since the start of school." Jou paused, looking over to the silver-haired youth on his other side. "You're Ryou, right?"  
  
Ryou nodded sheepishly. Jou grinned. "Nice ta meet ya! If you're a friend of Yugi's then you're a friend of ours."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened as he saw who was sitting at the lunch table. Anzu was sipping on a can of soda while Honda and Seto avoided each other's eyes, having made a brief truce for Jou's sake. All three of them looked up as Jou approached with Ryou, who was about as tall as the others, and Yugi, who was almost half their size.  
  
"Yugi!" Anzu called out, waving and smiling warmly.  
  
"Hey Yugi!" Honda and Seto called out at the same time, glancing over at each other and turning away with a grunt of irritation.  
  
"Hi," Yugi mumbled, suddenly going shy. He had never been accepted like this before. But, would it last?  
  
"Come on! Sit down and eat!" Jou told him, leading him over to the table and pushing Yugi down into a seat, grinning. "Don't get all tensed up! We're all friends here, Yug!"  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. Friends? He was, their friend? He smiled cheerfully, looking around the table at the others. Things were finally changing in his life for the better. He had never been this happy since before his Grandpa's death.  
  
Jou turned to Ryou. "And this is Ryou, everyone. A friend of Yugi's. Ryou, I'd like you to meet Anzu, Honda, and Seto."  
  
Ryou's eyes widened. "Seto? Seto Kaiba? From Kaiba Corp.?"  
  
Seto reddened slightly. "Really, just call me Seto. It's no big deal," he murmured, smiling embarrasedly.  
  
Ryou grinned back, taking his place next to Yugi. "So, when are we going to duel, Yugi?"  
  
Honda's ears perked up. "Duel? I think we'd all like to see a duel, right guys?"  
  
Everyone nodded and murmured their agreement. Yugi and Ryou both flushed in embarrasment, looking over at each other.  
  
"Have either of you gotten an invitation for Duelist Kingdom?" Seto asked curiously. "All the elite duelists are getting invitations from Pegasus himself. He's holding a tournament on his island. I've already gotten an invite myself."  
  
Yugi and Ryou looked up in surprise. "He's holding a tournament?" They asked in unison.  
  
Seto laughed for a brief moment at the looks on their faces. "Yes. Why so shocked? It's to be expected from the creator of Duel Monsters. Though, it's quite odd that it would be held on his island, away from the mainland."  
  
/Not very surprising at all, actually. He never liked being in large groups./  
  
Yugi jumped as Yami's voice echoed inside his mind. /Y-Yami-san!/  
  
/It's me, Yugi. I heard everything. If what he said is true, then we can only hope that you too, are among the invited. If not, we will have to find an alternate route there,/ Yami murmured.  
  
"Yugi? Something wrong?" Honda asked him as Yugi jumped.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "It was... just a chill," Yugi lied.  
  
"Ah, alright. So, you and Ryou going to duel?" Honda asked eagerly.  
  
Ryou jumped a second later. Apparently, Bakura had contacted the boy. He blinked, looking over to Yugi with a knowing nod, silently confirming that Bakura, too, had heard the conversation.  
  
"The chill is spreading," Seto mumbled, looking from Yugi to Ryou. "Yugi, what happened to Yami?"  
  
The others had apparently heard about Yami from Seto and Jou, and they nodded in agreement. They too wanted to know about Yami.  
  
"Yami-san? He uh..." Yugi mumbled, stalling as he called out to Yami in his mind.  
  
/Yami-san?! What do I do?/  
  
/Calm down. Tell them the truth. If it goes badly Bakura can lock those memories,/ Yami told him calmly.  
  
/A-are you sure?/  
  
/Yes. Tell them./  
  
Yugi lifted the Puzzle in his hands. "He's in here."  
  
Ryou's eyes widened. "Yugi-"  
  
But he was cut off, most likely by Bakura.  
  
Anzu, Honda, Seto, and Jou all stared at Yugi strangely. "You're telling us that Yami lives in that Puzzle?" Seto asked slowly.  
  
Yugi nodded reluctantly.  
  
Jou broke out into a fit of laughter. "Yu-Yug. That's impossible!"  
  
Yugi frowned. "No it's not!"  
  
"You really should listen to Yugi. He's not lying."  
  
Yugi smiled as Yami appeared before them, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Jou, Seto, Honda and Anzu all let out cries of alarm. Honda looked over to Ryou. "Let me guess, you have a friend of yours in that ring, don't you?"  
  
Ryou nodded, and Bakura appeared behind him, wrapping his arms about his counterpart's shoulders.  
  
"What's going on here?!" Jou cried out in irritation. "Will someone please explain this to me?!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: I apologise in advance for this crappy chapter. It has to be done to get the story along... *unhappy sigh*  
  
Dragon: Aww. Don't feel too bad. All your chapters are crappy!  
  
Bow: *hits her with a computer monitor* Run that by me again? *eye twitches*  
  
Dragon: *.*().... All your chapters are wonderful!  
  
Bow: Much better...  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Happy now?" Bakura growled over to Jou.  
  
Jou nodded weakly, glancing over at Yami. "So, you're a Pharaoh?"  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
He looked over to Bakura. "And you're also from Ancient Egypt?"  
  
"Yes! Do you understand now?!" He growled angrily.  
  
"So, you need to get to Duelist Kingdom to stop Pegasus, who is also from Egypt, from bringing back the Shadow Games, which could destroy the world?" Seto asked slowly.  
  
Yami nodded, clapping a hand over Bakura's mouth before he started spurting curses. "And to find the other Millennium items."  
  
"Then you'll need help," Anzu murmured. "I'll come."  
  
Bakura tried to tear away from Yami's hand to protest, but the Pharaoh's grip was strong.  
  
"If you're a friend of Yugi's, then I'll help," Jou agreed.  
  
"And I'm not letting Jou go without me," Seto said, putting his arm around Jou's waist.  
  
"Well, you're not leaving ME behind!" Honda exclaimed.  
  
Bakura stuggled harder against Yami's hold, eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
"Bakura! Will you stop?!" Yami growled.  
  
Bakura growled in return, vanishing back into the Millennium Ring.  
  
Yugi looked over to Ryou, who was cringing. "Why is he so angry, Ryou?"  
  
Ryou winced. "Bakura's not too happy. He thinks that we don't need their help," he mumbled, looking over to Anzu, Honda, Seto, and Jou.  
  
Yami sighed. "We need all thehelp we can get. He'll realize that soon enough."  
  
"Wait, Yami... what if we don't get invitations to Duelist Kingdom?" Anzu asked him.  
  
"Then those who don't get invitations will have to stow away on the boat to the tournament," Seto answered.  
  
Yami nodded in agreement. "When does the tournament start?"  
  
"This Saturday."  
  
"Then those without an invitation will have to get on the ship the night before," Honda thought aloud.  
  
Yami nodded. "That would be best. But, the more duelists competing, the better odds we have to face Pegasus."  
  
Jou rubbed his eyes. "Jeez. In half an hour, our lives have totally changed."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: And that would be the end of the worst chapter ever ;.;  
  
Dragon: *rubs her head* Yea yea. Just make sure that Chapter Six is much better. And don't Yami and Yugi still need to have that little talk? ^^  
  
Bow: *rubs her chin* Hmmm.... That's true...  
  
Bow: And it has been brought to my attention that there ARE only seven items, so there is only one mystery item to the gang. But, I have gotten some info on that. Thanks Dark!!! So, just change that little detail in your heads: "There is only ONE item that they had no control over! Only ONE!!!" Oh, and I DO know that I have totally screwed up the origin of the Millenium items and why they were sealed in them. It is a fanfic after all.  
  
Boromir: *taps Dragon on the shoulder* Is it safe to come out, now?  
  
Bow: BOROMIR!!! *glomps him*  
  
Dragon: Nope.  
  
Boromir: u.u'... Now you tell me...  
  
Bow: *huggles him* Boromir! ^______^!  
  
Dragon: *grins* Ah, I love to torment the tormentable.  
  
Random Dragonslayer: *from within Dragon* Tormentable?  
  
Dragon: *growls* Who asked you?  
  
RD: -.-()... 


	6. Showing You How I Feel

~*~*~  
  
Bow: Alright. This chapter should be MUCH better then the last one ....  
  
Dragon: *snores*  
  
Bow: O.o()... Apparently she can't think of anything smart to say, so I'll just get to the story...  
  
Bow: Apologies to my reviewers, but I don't really have the time to respond to you guys this chapter. Sorry! ''()...  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Mother!" Yugi cried out happily, running into his mother's open arms.  
  
Siulin smiled, an uncommon action for her, bringing her arms around her small son. "Yugi... Did you have a good day at school?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Yea! I made some friends today!"  
  
Siulin's smile brightened. "Really? That's wonderful, Yugi."  
  
"Mom... Is Dad still at work?" Yugi asked, his eyes growing wide with worry as he looked up into his mother's soft lavender eyes.  
  
She nodded. "He's working very late tonight, Yugi. So, we won't have to worry about him for a few more hours."  
  
Yami smiled to himself, his arms crossed over his translucent chest as he watched mother and son. His crimson eyes were bright as the slight breeze that swept down the street tousled his hair.  
  
Siulin brushed her dark brown hair from her eyes, releasing her son from her hold. "Come on now, Yugi. Something came for you in the mail today. A package, I think."  
  
Yugi's face brightened even more. "For me? But who could have sent it, Mom?"  
  
Siulin shrugged. "I'm not sure, Yugi, but I've been dying to find out what it is all day. It's sitting on the kitchen table."  
  
Yugi ran through the front door, Puzzle bouncing against his chest as he rushed to the package that awaited him.  
  
Yami's smile faded as his eyes focused on Siulin's frail form. She seemed to have fared even worse then Yugi. Her face was deep set, and pale scars traced along her cheeks. She was almost thinner then her son, and her clothes hung limply from her frame. She looked as though a breeze would topple her over, and her eyes were sunken in her face as her pale gaze followed her son. But, despite her sad condition, her eyes lit up as tears gathered in them, her smile still lingering upon her lips.  
  
"So, your guardian angel has finally come, my little Yugi. He is protecting you very well, as you have not faced Byono's wrath since last week. Perhaps your bruises shall finally heal and you will be free of constant pain," Siulin whispered, bead-like tears rolling slowly down her cheeks that had seen much tearshed.  
  
Yami stepped up to her, moving to brush the tears from her eyes, but the tips of his fingers just passed through her skin. "I swear to you, I will make sure that he is safe. No one will ever harm him again as long as I am with him," Yami murmured to her, though his voice passed to deaf ears, as she could not hear him in his current state.  
  
Yami's eyes widened as Siulin gazed into his eyes, her smile warming slightly. She remained silent, turning from the Pharaoh and following the path her son had taken. He followed her after a moment, feeling a slight tug on his body as the limited length between him and Yugi reached its limit.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yugi stared down at the brown package with increasing anticipation as he held it in his hands.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to open it?"  
  
Yugi jumped, spinning around to face his mother, who was smiling. A sweatrop traced its was down his face as he sighed, heart pounding in his chest. "Yes..."  
  
"Then stop staring at it and open it!" She teased, ruffling his hair.  
  
Yugi colored, looking behind his mother at Yami, who had followed her inside. He turned as even deeper crimson as Yami smiled, chuckling softly.  
  
Yami looked up from Yugi, his crimson eyes tracing their way along the kitchen. It was small, but it was spotless. He guessed that Siulin was constantly working to keep the house clean for Byono. Yami frowned at the thought, his eyes returning to the package in Yugi's hands.  
  
Yugi looked down at the brown box, setting it back down on the kitchen table. Yami stepped forward, standing by Yugi's side as he opened the package.  
  
"Cards?" Yugi asked aloud, pulling out a series of cards.  
  
"Oh! It's the invitation for Duelist Kingdom!" Yugi exclaimed, looking over the chain of pictures that depicted how he was to get to the island. "But, what are these two cards?"  
  
Yugi held up two cards, one was completely blank, and the other held a picure that showed piles of gold and jewels. "Glory of the King's Left Hand, and Glory of the King's Right Hand... Wonder what these are for..."  
  
He then pulled out a purple glove that had a ring of metal around the base along with star-shaped slots in it, and two golden stars that seemed like they would fit into the glove.  
  
"They must be for the tournament. You better keep them," Yami told him.  
  
Yugi nodded slightly, slipping off his backpack and opening it. He pulled out the golden box that had once contained the puzzle. It now held his extra cards, so he placed the instruction and King cards inside, along with the glove and stars.  
  
"What is Duelist Kingdom?" His mother asked, her head tilting to the side.  
  
"It's a Duel Monsters tournament, Mom. It's starting this Saturday, and I have to go to Pegasus's island to participate. Only those invited can attend," Yugi explained.  
  
"How... long are you going to be gone?" She asked reluctantly.  
  
"I, don't know, Mom," Yugi mumbled.  
  
"Well, at least you'll be away from your father for a while," she said with a weak smile.  
  
Yugi smiled back, hugging her tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry you have to go through all this, Yugi. Your father didn't used to be like this. He used to be such a good man," Siulin told him, dropping to her knees to embrace her son. Tears rolled down her cheeks once more, holding him tightly to her.  
  
Yugi rested his head against her shoulder, feeling no pain from her tight embrace. "I know, Mom... It's not your fault..."  
  
"I love you so much, Yugi," she whispered through her sobs.  
  
"I love you too, Mom," he told her.  
  
Yami looked away, his eyes fixed on the linolium of the kitchen floor. He felt uncomfortable, and was unable to hide it.  
  
Siulin backed away from her son, standing up and wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I forgot that I need to go to the store. Will you be alright here alone?" She asked him, trying to subdue her emotions.  
  
Yugi nodded, eyes meeting Yami's for a brief second. He wouldn't exactly be alone... "I'll be fine, Mom."  
  
"I swear that I'll be home before your father. I'll be gone for an hour, two hours at most," she told him, giving him a kiss on the forehead before snatching up her purse and rushing out of the door.  
  
Yami blinked, looking over to Yugi.  
  
"She's normally like that. Whenever she breaks down, she remembers something she forgot and rushes out of the house," Yugi told him, smiling weakly.  
  
"Yugi... I need to talk to you about something..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dragon: Whoot! Now time for some Yami/Yugi action!!!  
  
Bow: u.u... She sure did wake up fast...  
  
Dragon: Nothing will keep me away! Nothing!!!  
  
Bow: Just shut up and let me type, ya?  
  
Dragon: O.o? What, are you Wakka now?  
  
Bow: Wha? All I did was say 'ya'!  
  
Dragon: At least the Californian isn't going all Valley Girl on us.  
  
Bow: I'M NOT FROM THE VALLEY!!! I'M FROM HUNTINGTON BEACH IN ORANGE COUNTY!!!  
  
Dragon: *blinks* Close enough.  
  
Bow: ARGH!!! *shoots herself*  
  
Wakka: Now look what you did! *throws a Phoenix Down on her*  
  
Bow: *revives* Thanks Wakka.  
  
Wakka: Now don't kill yourself again, ya? *walks off*  
  
Bow: *glares at Dragon* Anyway. To the story!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Yami-san? What is it?"  
  
Yugi's question was silenced as his lips were captured by Yami's, all breath being stolen away. When he drew out of their kiss, he realized that he was now in his bedroom, lying on his bed. Yami was above him, hands and legs on either side of his small form as they both took in deep breaths to recover that which had been taken from them.  
  
Now was his chance. Yami was finally alone with Yugi, and he didn't know if he would ever have this perfect a chance any time soon.  
  
"Yami-san? What... what are you doing?" Yugi breathed.  
  
"Showing you how I feel," Yami whispered huskily.  
  
Yugi whimpered, though not out of fear, as Yami brought his lips down upon the tender skin of his counterpart's neck.  
  
"Please," Yugi pleaded softly, violet eyes filling with fear.  
  
Yami was drawn out of his rush of passion by the tone deep within Yugi's voice. "Please, what?" He asked him.  
  
"Don't let this be a dream," Yugi whimpered.  
  
Yami's heart ached as he listened to the fearful hope in the young boy's words. "This is no dream. I swear to you, this is real, Yugi," he told him.  
  
~*~*~AHH!!! WARNING!!! LEMON!!! THOSE WHO DO NOT LIKE LEMONS SHOULD TURN BACK NOW!!! THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING!!!~*~*~  
  
He brought his lips back down upon Yugi's, feeling the younger boy push back against him willingly. He fought back a smile as he brushed Yugi's lips with his tongue lightly. The younger's lips parted instinctively, allowing Yami entrance into his mouth. His mouth tasted sweet, almost sickly sweet as Yugi moaned with pleasure. Yami fought back a smile, running a hand down his hikari's side. He drew back as clothes were soon discarded, staring down at the younger boy as they both took in gulps of air.  
  
Yami's crimson eyes met Yugi's violet ones, both pairs lidded with passion. "Y-Yugi... Is this what you want?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Yes, Yami-san..."  
  
"Are you sure? If I go any farther, I do not think that I'll be able to stop myself..."  
  
"I'm sure, Yami-san. This is what I want."  
  
"After here, there is no turning back."  
  
Instead of giving him an answer, Yugi lifted himself from the bed, pressing his lips against Yami's. Yami moaned softly, pushing his hikari back down on the bed. The younger surrendered himself completely to Yami as he pushed their hips together, his arousal becoming apparent. Yugi blushed faintly, Yami smiling down at him as he nipped at the tender skin of his hikari's neck.  
  
"Yugi..." Yami whispered huskily into the younger's ear.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"This is going to hurt, but I swear that it will feel much better after a second or two. Alright?" Yami murmured, his need for the boy becoming almost painful.  
  
Yugi nodded. He didn't care if it hurt for a few moments. He needed this to happen. He wanted this to happen.  
  
Yami thrust his hips forward, Yugi's cry of pain coming to his ears. Tears fell from the younger's eyes as he bit back another scream of pain. Gods, that HURT! But, the pain soon left, and he opened his eyes to look up into Yami's crimson gaze.  
  
Yami wiped the tears from his hikari's eyes. "I'm sorry, Yugi... Are you alright?"  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
Yami leaned down, his lips meeting the heated skin of Yugi's neck. A burning heat radiated from Yugi's skin where Yami kissed him. The older boy then thrust himself even farther into his counterpart, drawing a scream of pleasure out of Yugi's lips. Yami thrust forward again, hitting a spot deep inside the boy that sent him into another scream. Yugi bucked his hips to meet Yami's, and a steady rhythm was soon established. Yugi's arousal pressed against their stomachs as the pace quickened, weak moans of pleasure escaping their lips.  
  
Yami wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him as close as he could to his body. Yugi's back arched to meet Yami's body, their need for each other burning in their veins. Yami couldn't take it any longer, and he came into his hikari's body, a loud moan escaping his lips. Yugi, too, came onto their stomachs, taking in deep gulps of air as he moaned weakly, voice hoarse from screaming. Yami pulled out of the small boy, collapsing next to him.  
  
~*~*~ALRIGHT KIDDIES, YOU CAN LOOK NOW, THE LEMON IS OVER!!!~*~*~  
  
Yami pulled his hikari into his arms, feeling Yugi bury his face in his chest. Yami smiled weakly, running his fingers through the younger's hair as he drew the thin blanket that was on the bed over them.  
  
"I love you, Yugi," Yami whispered into Yugi's ear.  
  
"I love you too, Yami-san..." Yugi murmured quietly, snuggling closer to Yami's warm body.  
  
Yami smiled, resting his chin on the top of Yugi's head. As much as he didn't want to ruin this perfect moment, he had to. "Yugi, we have to get dressed before we go to sleep. What would happen if your parents found you like this?"  
  
Yugi flushed deeply, realizing that his lover was right. "All right, Yami- san..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: *^_____^*  
  
Dragon: *hops up and down happily* Yay! Lemon!  
  
Bow: I think that was pretty good for my first lemon. *nod nod*  
  
Dragon: Now, it's been almost a week since you've updated, and you've worked off and on on this chapter.  
  
Bow: Only because I wasn't able to get the chapter finished before Monday. And then I got really sick. *sniffles*  
  
Dragon: And you just got over your fever today! Go lay down!  
  
Bow: ... I don' wanna! I've been lying down all day, and tomorrow I'm going to have a shitload of makeup work to do for school. I have being in an IB school... And I still have to memorize those lines for that scene in Much Ado About Nothing that I have to do for English... I HATE acting !!! And then there's the science work...  
  
Dragon: Alright! Alright! We really don't need to know about how horrible your life is!  
  
Bow: I hate High School! Being a Sophomore sucks! I swear that I'd drop out if I thought that I'd get a decent job without a High School Diploma. But, that's impossible, so I'm going to squeak by and graduate...  
  
Dragon: *hits her* And then go to College?!  
  
Bow: *glares at her, rubbing her head* What, are you my mother now?  
  
Dragon: You can't make a living off of writing Fanfics!  
  
Bow: I write my own stories too, ya know!  
  
Dragon: *rolls her eyes* Are you going to just finish this up now so you can work on the next chapter?  
  
Bow: Fine, fine. R/R everyone! 


	7. Hospital Visit and a Request

~*~*~  
  
Bow: Could it be? Chapter Seven?  
  
Dragon: *blinks* Yes...  
  
Bow: Ah... Okay.  
  
Dragon: You shouldn't be working on your fanfic. You're still sick, and have missed three days of school.  
  
Bow: Pah! I'm well enough to type :\/...  
  
Dragon: Don't give me that face, you!  
  
Bow: *huggles her Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie* Phbt! :P  
  
Dragon: *glares at plushie* Stupid stuffed dragon...  
  
Bow: Pah! *blinks* Oh, and I'm going a little out of order, as we can't exactly have the reason for Jou going to Duelist Kingdom being the whole sister eye operation thing .()...  
  
Bow: REVIEWS!!!  
  
Naturi: Ah, but he gets what he deserves later! ~.^  
  
fdkj (Huh?): I will continue it, don't worry!  
  
Dark Beloved of Light: Oh man, Cerberus? He's a pain in the ass! Took me, like, ten times to beat him!  
  
jeti: Well, If I do die, I'll have Wakka to revive me. *bats eyes at Wakka*  
  
animegirl1234: Yup!  
  
firedraygon97: Thanks!  
  
Princess Strawberry: Pointers? Well, I just read other peep's lemons for ideas. But, I'm in the process of reading your fic and I really like it! DIE TEA/ANZU!!!!  
  
Dark Lady Setsuna: Understand them? You think I do?! ^____^()....  
  
blondchick14: Where do you go to High School? Mybe you know a friend or two of mine from back home!  
  
Jinhito: Yes, look, see? An update!  
  
eisha2791: Pikachu! DIEEEE!!! *wallops him with large mallet*  
  
Silent-angel1413: Thanks!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Serenity, how you holding up?"  
  
The young girl's head jerked up, auburn hair swaying back and forth from the sudden movement. She... almost recognised the voice, but she couldn't see him, as her eyes were covered with white bandages.  
  
"J-Jounouchi?" She asked quietly, brushing strands of long hair from her face as she sat up in her hospital bed.  
  
"Nope. Guess again," the voice teased, laughing gently.  
  
"...Honda?" She inquired, smiling weakly.  
  
"Yup! How are you, kiddo?" He asked her with a laugh, sitting down on the bed.  
  
Serenity felt his weight push down on the bed near her knees, and she reached out to touch his shoulder. Her smile widened as he took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"I'm all right, Honda. But, I can't wait 'till I can see again. I can't stand having these bandages on my eyes..." She whined, turning her head to the direction of Honda's voice.  
  
"But they can't be taken off too early or it could undo all the work that the surgeons did," Honda reprimanded gently.  
  
"I know," she sighed, taking her hand from Honda's and resting it in her lap. "So, how's Jou? He hasn't come to visit me in a few days now..."  
  
"You know your big brother... He's with Kaiba almost constantly," Honda growled, brown eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
Serenity giggled quietly. "Oh, come on, Honda. Seto isn't THAT bad. I've met him a few times and he seems really nice. What does he look like?"  
  
Honda paused, an evil smile coming to his lips. "What does he...look like? Well..." Honda paused again, thinking. "Do you know what a Niwatori looks like?"  
  
"Yes," Serenity began warily.  
  
"Well, he looks about ten times worse then a Niwatori. He's really fat, has no taste in clothing, and he's bald," Honda told her, taking in another breath to add more horrible qualities to his list.  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
Honda jumped, looking over into the firey blue eyes of Seto Kaiba. Behind the enraged brunette was a stuttering Jounouchi, who's face had gone completely red with anger.  
  
"HONDA!!! NOT ONLY DID YOU COME TO SEE MY SISTER, BUT YOU'RE INSULTING THE ONE I LOVE!!!" Jou screamed, blasting past his lover to kill his best friend.  
  
"Jou!" Seto cried out, trying to reach after him and grab his shirt, but he missed, grabbing only air.  
  
"Jou?" Serenity asked quietly, but her voice was drowned out by Honda's terrified yelp as he was hit over the head with a lunch tray from Serenity's bedside table.  
  
"Bastard!" Jou screamed, hitting Honda again with the plastic tray.  
  
"Ow! Jou! Hey, stop!" Honda yelped, trying to protect his head from the horrible Tray of Doom(TM)!  
  
"Jou! Calm down, Jou," Seto told him, taking a firm grip on the blonde's wrists and wrenching the Tray of Doom(TM) from his hands.  
  
Jou took a deep breath, the blood slowly draining from his face as he watched Honda twitch repeatedly as he lay curled up at Serenity's feet.  
  
"Ok... Ok..." Jou panted, brushing a strand of blonde hair from his amber eyes.  
  
"'Cause now I want to kill him!" Seto growled, raising the Tray of Doom(TM) over his head. He then began to beat Honda's twitching form with the rectangular piece of plastic.  
  
"BOYS!!!"  
  
The three hotheaded males paused, looking over to Serenity, who was the one who had yelled. Seto set the Tray of Doom(TM) down meekly, glancing over at Jou, who was glancing over at Honda, who was still trembling in a tightly curled up ball.  
  
"Sorry Serenity," Seto and Jou mumbled quietly, red creeping up onto their cheeks.  
  
The girl harrumphed, crossing her arms as she stared down the three boys... only... she couldn't see them. But, she instinctively knew where they were, as she was a girl, and had a bit of control over the trio.  
  
Honda lifted his head, looking around worriedly to make sure that he wouldn't be barraged once more with repeated whackings.  
  
"Don't worry, Honda. They won't hurt you again," Serenity told him, trying to hide a laugh.  
  
"Not today, anyway," Jou whispered to Seto.  
  
Seto snickered, and Serenity threw them a fierce glare that quieted them.  
  
Honda bolted upright, sitting cross-legged at Serenity's feet as he coughed into his fist embarrasedly. "Right... Uh... I'll be going now. I'll seya later, Seren!"  
  
Honda shuffled out of the hospital room quickly, his face turning an even deeper crimson.  
  
Serenity sat up in her bed, crossing her legs and turning to the two remaining boys.  
  
Jou sat down next to his little sister, putting an arm around her shoulders and hugging her to him. "So, how's my little baby sister doin'?"  
  
Serenity blushed lightly. "Jou!"  
  
"Heh heh! I'm just playing, Seren. But really, how are ya?" Jou teased, smiling.  
  
"I'm fine, Jou. I just can't wait to see you again," she told him.  
  
Jou colored. "Aww. C'mon now, sis, you're making me blush, ya know?"  
  
Seto grinned, ruffling his lover's hair as he sat down next to him on the bed. "But you look so cute when you blush."  
  
"Seto!" Jou gasped.  
  
"Not that you don't look cute all the time," Seto amended.  
  
"SETO!!!" Jou exclaimed, his face turning an even deeper red.  
  
Seto chuckled, pulling the blonde onto his lap while Serenity giggled while trying to maintain her ability to breathe. The brunette wrapped his arms around the utterly embarrased blonde, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Guys! I can hear you!" Serenity excalimed, blushing a deep crimson.  
  
Seto colored, laughing quietly. "Sorry Serenity. I couldn't help it. He's just so cute!"  
  
"Ahh! My ears!" Serenity cried, covering her ears with her hands.  
  
"Seto! You're going to scar her for life with talk like that!" Jou told his lover playfully.  
  
"Aww..." Seto mumbled, grinning. "So, are we going to tell her why we are here or not?"  
  
"Oh, right," Jou muttered reluctantly. "Serenity, Seto, Honda, and I will be gone for a little while. We're leaving on Saturday for a Duel Monster's Tournament."  
  
"How long is a little while?" Serenity asked quietly, lowering her hands from her ears.  
  
"Not too long, sis. Maybe a week or two," Jou told her.  
  
"Well, just make sure you win, okay Jou?" She told him with a smile.  
  
Jou laughed, ruffling her hair gently. "Alright, Serenity. I'll win for you."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dragon: What the hell are you typing for?! You have a friend over!  
  
Bow: So? She's reading a magazine, and doesn't care if I work on my Fanfic. Besides, I'm only writing this little bit before the next scene.  
  
Dragon: You shouldn't be writing at all... and you're still sick.  
  
Bow: My throat is just itchy! Leave me alone!  
  
Dragon: Itchy my scaly behind! You can't miss another day of school!  
  
Bow: I won't!  
  
Dragon: And what about all that homework, missy?  
  
Bow: Don't call me missy, and I'll do it later.  
  
Dragon: Humph. That's what you always say, you liar!  
  
Bow: I'm not lying!  
  
Dragon: Yes you are!  
  
Bow: I HAVE to do it tonight or I'm screwed. So I'll do it!  
  
Dragon: v.v...  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What about this?"  
  
Ryou turned his head, dark brown eyes flattening as he stared at the dark red tank-top in his yami's hand. "No," he muttered blankly.  
  
Bakura's eyes narrowed back at his hikari, still holding the tank-top in his hand. A pile of scattered shirts lay behind him on the floor, along with a few stray hangers that had bounced out of the closet from having their clothing pulled off of them roughly. "What do you have all these shirts for if you're never going to wear them?"  
  
"I wear them!"  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow, making a noise in his throat. "Oh, really?"  
  
"Y-yes! I just like my sweater!" Ryou stuttered, looking away.  
  
"Come on, you'd look so much better in this! It's nice and warm out, you don't need a sweater!" Bakura coaxed.  
  
"No! And I look fine in my sweater!" Ryou pouted.  
  
Bakura's eyes narrowed, a growl rising in his throat. "You look like a weakling in that thing!"  
  
"What does it matter to you what I wear?"  
  
"Because I'm forced to wear it too!" Bakura barked, tugging on his own sweater like it was an evil slime on his flesh.  
  
Ryou grinned, turning away from the angered yami as he pulled his dueling deck out of his pocket and placed it on his dresser. "Let me fix your hair, and I'll wear that tank-top."  
  
"Never!" Bakura growled defensively, bringing his arms over his head protectively.  
  
"Then I keep the sweater," Ryou sighed.  
  
"No you don't! You're changing out of that thing!"  
  
"Don't think so Bakura. Not unless you let me fix your hair."  
  
"You mean maim, mutilate, sever! Would you like me to get a thesaurus and find a few more synonyms for what you want to do to my hair?!"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Alright then! And you're still changing!"  
  
"No. But your hair would look so much better! It looks like a few colonies of rats live in it!"  
  
"And I like it that way."  
  
"But!"  
  
"No buts! I've had my hair this way for Millennia, and I'm not changing it now!"  
  
Ryou turned back to Bakura, his eyes wide and pouty in the notorious puppy- dog-eyes manuver that was used by many, Yugi and Mokuba included. Bakura winced at the cuteness, and his heart felt like it split in half when Ryou pulled out the lip-pout. Oh, the painful cuteness! He was defenseless! When had he become so fond of his hikari?!  
  
"Please, Bakura? Or... does your hair mean more to you then I do?" Ryou whimpered, sniffing.  
  
"No, that's not true!" Bakura yelped.  
  
"You love your hair more then me!" Ryou sobbed.  
  
"Come on, Love! Nothing means more to me then you do!" Bakura pleaded.  
  
"Liar! You love your hair more! Go on, leave me for your hair, I know you want to!" Ryou wailed, squeezing out a few tears as he fought not to laugh.  
  
"Ryou!" Bakura sighed, shaking his head. "I can't believe I'm about to do this... Alright, if it means that much to you, you can fix my hair."  
  
"Yay!" Ryou exclaimed, almost tackling his yami as he dragged him to the bathroom where he hid all of his instruments of torture, aka, his hair supplies.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened in horror as he watched Ryou pull out different gels, brushes, and a pair of scissors. "No! You can do anything but cut it!"  
  
"Okay, okay," Ryou told him, putting the scissors back in their drawer.  
  
Anyone outside of the bathroom would have been severely frightened. Cries of pain echoed down the hallway as tangles were pulled, and a number of brushes flew out of the room as Bakura let out his anger of being hurt on the instruments of torture.  
  
"There. Done!" Ryou chirped happily.  
  
Bakura stared at his reflection blankly. It was all... wet... and shiny... and straight! What happened to the whole ragged look! He looked down at the bathroom counter at the suspiciously neat-looking locks of his hair. Sure, Ryou had ripped out plently of his hair in his efforts to undo tangles, but he had apparently unearthed his scissors during his periods of blinding agony! The sneaky little-! He was too angry to come up with what he was!  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
Bakura's eye twitched at the sickly sweet tone in his hikari's voice. He chose not to speak, because if he opened his mouth, he feared he'd start letting how he REALLY felt emerge. He calmly walked over to the bathtub, turning the knob to let water spill into the white basin.  
  
"Bakura? What are you doing?"  
  
The yami remained silent as the water level rose.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
Still no response.  
  
"Bakura?! AHH!!!"  
  
Bakura dunked his head into the water, scrubbing his hair vigourously to rid it of gel and shinyness. He whiped his head back as he turned off the water, getting Ryou thoroughly wet with the fat water dropletts that had collected in his hair. He snatched up a towel and dried his hair slightly, dropping the towl on the floor as he shook his head like a dog.  
  
"You can keep your stupid sweater. No article of clothing is worth that much torture!" Bakura growled darkly, walked out of the bathroom calmly, leaving behind a dumbfounded hikari in his wake.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: Ah, there. Done!  
  
Dragon: *blinks* But... Yugi... Yami... WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!  
  
Bow: Oh c'mon! the entire last chapter was devoted entirely to them! AND you got a lemon! *puts her hands on her hips*  
  
Dragon: Humph...  
  
Bow: Gimme a break, I wanted to do some fun stuff with the other guys!  
  
Dragon: Fine, fine...  
  
Bow: Heh... And I felt a bit of comic relief was in order!  
  
Dragon: v.v...  
  
Bow: ;P Booger!  
  
Dragon: Hey! I'm not a booger!  
  
Boromir: Who's a a booger?  
  
Bow: AIEEE! *glomps him* Not you!  
  
Boromir: Of course not me! *huggles her*  
  
Bow: *looks over at sweatdropping readers* We've made up ^_____^.  
  
Boromir: *covers her ears* I'm just doing this so I can escape!  
  
Bow: Sorry, boyo. You're never getting away! *evil grin*  
  
Boromir: Drat! :'( 


	8. The Morning After

Bow: Ah, yes, Chapter Ei-  
  
Dragon: WILL YOU STOP SOUNDING SO GODDAMNED SURPRISED WITH EVERY NEW CHAPTER?! *pants, eyes narrowed*  
  
Bow: *blinks* Okay... -__________-()...  
  
Dragon: Just get to typing up the chapter that you have had written for the past week! It's been sitting in your backpack the entire time and now you need to type it up!  
  
Bow: u.u... Yes MOTHER!!!  
  
Dragon: Just type ...  
  
Bow: Thanks to all of my reviewers, but I'm afraid I can no longer respond to all of you individually, as I have to update at school due to parental controls... *gares at parents* ~*~*~  
  
Yami's eyes opened slowly as he lowered his head, looking down in the empty place in his arms that had once held a small, warm body. He sat up sleeply, shivering, as he ran his fingers through his tri-colored hair, ignoring the light blue, star-covered pajamas he wore.  
  
"Aibou?" He muttered groggily, glancing around the bare room.  
  
A red-numbered digital clock told him that it was about 3:16AM, much too early for Yugi to be up for school. His sleepy mind forgot that he could call out mentally to his hikari, and he stood up to go find the missing angel.  
  
He soon found him in the kitchen, sipping a glass of water slowly. Yami smiled, coming up behind Yugi silently. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's small waist.  
  
Yugi jumped, and then recognised the loving touch as Yami's. "I'm sorry, Yami-san. I woke you when I got up, didn't I?"  
  
Yami shook his head. "No, it wasn't you. And you don't have to as 'san' to my name any longer, Aibou. Just call me Yami."  
  
Yugi nodded, leaning back against the older boy after setting his glass in the sink. "Alright, Yami."  
  
Yami smiled, resting his chin on his hikari's shoulder. His gaze was captured by a golden glint, and he brought his hands around the Puzzle.  
  
"If I hadn't been placed in this item, we would have never met. So long have I scorned this Puzzle, but now... I owe it so much. How did you get it, Yugi? I never had the chance to ask you before now," Yami murmured, crimson eyes fixed on the inverted pyramid.  
  
"My Grandpa found it in an archeological dig down in Egypt. He gave it to me to solve," Yugi mumbled.  
  
"Grandpa? You have mentioned him before, but you haven't spoken of him since then," Yami thought aloud.  
  
"My Grandpa... died... in a dig last year. A chamber collapsed on the group he was in," Yugi whispered, tears gathering in his gentle, violet eyes.  
  
"Ainou, I shouldn't have brought him up. I'm sorry," Yami murmured softly, taking his hands from the Puzzle to draw Yugi closer.  
  
The hikari sniffed, dashing the tears from his eyes. "No, it's okay, Yami. It's not your fault. I just miss him, that's all. It was better before, for me and my Mom. I miss that too. My Dad never hurt us then. After Grandpa died, Dad moved us here, to Domino. That was when he started to hurt us..."  
  
Yami turned Yugi around, crouching down to his knees so that he looked up at the small boy. "Yugi, when I can make sure that you and your mother can live without depending on Byono, he will pay for what he has done. I swear it to you, Aibou."  
  
Yugi nodded as Yami wiped his lover's tears away. "Thank you, Yami," he whispered, throwing his arms about the older boy's neck.  
  
Yami kissed the top of Yugi's head as he scooped him up into his arms. "Come on, Yugi. You need to get back to sleep. There are still a few more hours before school," Yami instructed.  
  
Yugi nodded, resting his cheek on Yami's shoulder.  
  
The older boy smiled down at his hikari as he closed his eyes, letting him carry him back to bed. Yami layed him down gently on the mattress, leaning back on his feet after he deposited the tiny angel.  
  
"Don't go..."  
  
"I will stay as long as you want me to, Aibou," Yami whispered soothingly, brushing Yugi's golden bangs from his eyes.  
  
Yami stepped over Yugi carefully, sitting down with his back against the wall. The hikari turned, looking over to the older boy.  
  
"Aren't you going to sleep too?"  
  
"No. I'll just watch over you. I'm not tired," Yami told him with a shake of his head.  
  
Yugi sat up quickly, placing a chaste kiss on Yami's lips before laying back down and closing his eyes, a pale blush crossing the bridge of his nose as he tried his hardest not to smile. Yami, though, did smile, bringing his fingers to his lips as he watched Yugi. How had the boy done it? He had been a pharoah, devoid of any kind of love -well, that he could remember- and now he was fully devoted to this angelic soul.  
  
"So, aren't you glad you listened to me, Pharoah?"  
  
Yami needn't look up to identify the owner of that voice any longer...  
  
"Yes, Hyoui. Here to gloat?" Yami mumbled.  
  
Hyoui smirked, blue eyes sparkling with content. He wore his traditional garb, purple armor glinting in the streetlights outside Yugi's bedroom window. He took a firm grip on his green staff, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the bedroom wall opposite of Yami.  
  
"Duel Monsters don't gloat. Well, at least I don't gloat, I'm not sure about the others," Hyoui told him, shrugging.  
  
"Ohter monsters... That reminds me. Why don't I see any other monsters, Hyoui?" Yami asked, glancing over at Yugi's sleeping form.  
  
"Because they remain in the Shadow Realm," Hyoui told him blankly. "Why, getting tired of me, Pharaoh?"  
  
"I understand that they stay in the Shadow Realm, but why do only you visit your master?" He paused. "And pester me?"  
  
Hyoui chuckled. "How do you think a normal person would react to a large, elven warrior carrying a huge sword walking down the street? Or perhaps Gaia could race his horse in the local mall? Not many mosters can change their attire like I can."  
  
"If you can blend in so well, why couldn't you help Yugi?"  
  
Hyoui's smile faded quickly. "If I engaged in any sort of battle whatsoever, I would revert back to my original state, thereby giving Yugi- sama away in an instant. Ao, he would not allow me to help him, out of fear that he would lose me and the others."  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"Apologise and I'll hit you over the head with this," Hyoui warned, gesturing with his large staff. "Yugi-sama has you to protect him now, that's all that matters."  
  
Yami smiled weakly at the thought of being hit with the Dark Magician's staff. "Alright, no apologies."  
  
Hyoui gave no answer, as his brow was furrowed as he stared at something on the floor. Yami followed the magician's gaze, crimson eyes falling upon Yugi's dueling deck.  
  
"Hyoui?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Then Hyoui smiled, nodding. "Of course you can come out, Kidea. The Pharaoh and Yugi-sama are the only ones here."  
  
"The Pharaoh?"  
  
Yami's eyes widened as a tall woman appeared by Hyoui's side, flaxen hair spilling over her bare, blue shoulders and along her blue robes.  
  
"Mystical Elf," Yami murmured.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dragon: Oh, yea, like they couldn't figure that out themselves!  
  
Bow: *hits her* Lemme alone! I just put that in there to make sure they got it!  
  
Dragon: *rubs her head with a claw* Owwie...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kidea nodded once, smiling warmly. "And you must be Yami. Hyouio has told me much about you."  
  
"Though he has said nothing about you," Yami responded, throwing Hyoui a fierce glare.  
  
She laughed musically, reting a hand on Hyoui's shoulder. "He does not speak of the others, or even I, very often. He does it to protect us." Kidea paused. "It is good that you have come. Yugi-sama has long awaited someone like you."  
  
The Mystical Elf crouched down to her knees, placing a hand on Yugi's forehead. "Her loves you very much. He relies on you entirely now. So much, I fear, that he may suffer immensely if anything should happen to you."  
  
"Then I will make sure that nothing happenes. I will not let him suffer so," Yami assured her.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Kidea?"  
  
"Yugi-sama! I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Kidea asked him hurriedly, removing her hand from his brow.  
  
Yugi sat up, looking from Kidea, to Hyoui, to Yami. He shook his head. "No..."  
  
"I guess there is no keeping you asleep, Yugi," Yami chuckled.  
  
Yugi smiled, a blush coloring his cheeks. "Well, with the three of you talking..."  
  
"So, Yugi-sama, you haved not called upon me as of late," hyoui murmured, arms still crossed over his chest.  
  
"I- Hyoui, I'm..."  
  
Hyoui chuckled. "Do not fret, Yugi-sama. I am not offended. It has given me more time to spend with Kidea... and the others."  
  
A faint blush lit Kidea's soft blue cheeks as Hyoui placed an arm about her shoulders. "Oh yes, and the others send their greetings, Yugi-sama."  
  
Yugi smiled at his two spellcasters, nodding.  
  
"And you said the Pharaoh was selfish and irritating!" Kidea snorted, poking Hyoui in the chest as they dissapeared back into their cards.  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed. "Irritating?!"  
  
The Pharaoh stood, stomping over to Yugi's deck and pulling out the Dark Magician. "Come say that to my face and we'll see who's irritating!"  
  
Hyoui's green staff appeared over Yami's head, thumping his skull before dissapearing.  
  
"Still you," came Hyoui's voice, along with an echoing chuckle.  
  
Yami clenched his fists, eyes narrowing in rage as his hamds began to radiate with a dark purple light.  
  
"Ack! Uh, Yami?! Hands. Purple. Glowing. Bad!" Yugi stammered, jumping out of bed.  
  
Yami blinked, dark energy vanishing as he turned to Yugi. "What? Oh, sorry..."  
  
"Just don't hurt Hyoui, okay?" Yugi breathed.  
  
"I won't, no matter how tempting it sounds," Yami replied, rubbing his head with a growl.  
  
"And I have to get ready for school! It's almost six!" Yugi blurted out, almost tackling his stack of folded clothing.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Nice hair, Bakura," Yami chuckled, crimson eyes sparkling.  
  
"Very funny, Pharaoh," Bakura sulked, running his fingers through his butchered hair.  
  
"I think it looks nice!" Ryou puted defensively.  
  
"Tomb robbers do not look nice!" Bakura exclaimed.  
  
"You guys are going to get found out if you keep yelling like that," Seto warned, taking a sip of soda.  
  
The gang sat at their traditional lunch table outside, Yami, Yugi, Seto, and Jou on one side, Bakura, Ryou, Anzu, and Honda on the other. Bakura grumbled unhappily, munching on a saltine cracker.  
  
"So, who's gotten invites so far?" Seto asked.  
  
Yugi and Ryou raised their hands.  
  
"Only you two? The rest of you will have to sneak aboard then," Seto mumbled, taking another drink of his soda. "Other then Yami and Bakura of course."  
  
"So, are you guys going to duel now? You never did yesterday," Honda interjected, looking over at Yugi and Ryou.  
  
"No, we'll duel, "Bakura told him, meeting Yami's gaze. "You owe me a rematch, Yami."  
  
"I beat you, no question, Bakura. No rematch is needed. And that duel was back in Egypt, can you honestly hold a grudge that long?" Yami snorted.  
  
"Yes. So, if you won't give me a rematch, then I challenge you to a new duel, Pharaoh."  
  
"And I except, tomb robber."  
  
Both Yami and Bakura dissapeared back into their items, opening their soul rooms and closing those of their hikaris'. This gave them control of their bodies, which, unlike their own, were linked directly to their world, not the Millenium Items. It would also be helpful for when they were in the tournament, as they couldn't be seen seperate from their hikaris. They then opened their eyes, appearences then changing to their own.  
  
"Hey! What the heck happened to Yug' and Ryou?!" Jou blurted out.  
  
"Nothing. We are just using their bodies for now. The four of us are going to duel together," Bakura explained, growling.  
  
"What? Why?" Jou demanded. Ah... always the inquisitive one...  
  
"Because, Jounouchi, Bakura and I aren't accustomed to their decks. Besides, we need to practice for Duelist Kingdom," Yami told him cooly.  
  
"No more questions! Now we duel Pharaoh!" Bakura snapped.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: If any of you think that I am going to write out an entire duel, you're nuts!  
  
Dragon: Ya! And it would be really boring!  
  
Bow: -.-()... Who's acting like Wakka now?  
  
Dragon: u.u...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bakura slammed his fist down against the table, the cards set out shifting slightly from the sudden jolt. "This is an outrage! You're cheating!"  
  
"I don't cheat," Yami responded cooly.  
  
Yami had out his Dark Magician and Curse of Dragon, both out in attack mode. He had out no magic or trap cards. Bakura had out one face down monster in defence mode, along with one magic or trap.  
  
"It's your move," Bakura growled, looking away from the cards in his hand with disgust.  
  
Yami drew his card, and his eyes widened in surprise. He played the monster in attack mode. Summoned Skull. Bakura let out a hiss of anger.  
  
"I attack your face down monster with my Summoned Skull."  
  
Bakura smirked in triumph, flipping over the monster and slapping it down on the table.  
  
"Man-Eater Bug! And he destroys your Skull!"  
  
Yami growled in frustration, putting his skull in the graveyard.  
  
Yami was at 600, Bakura at 300.  
  
"It's your move, Bakura."  
  
Bakura drew his next card and let out a cry of triumph. He turned the new card in his hand to reveal it to Yami.  
  
"Change of Heart! And guess which monster will be mine for this turn, Pharaoh!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes! Your Dark Magician!"  
  
Bakura snatched up the card and discarded his Change of Heart.  
  
"And I attack your Curse of Dragon!"  
  
Yami's Life Points lowered to 100 as he discarded his dragon, turn switching to him as he took back his magician. He drew a new card, eyes lighting up as he showed it to Bakura.  
  
"No! Stop Defence!"  
  
"So, your Bug goes into attack mode, leaving me free to destroy it and your Life Points! So, I attack with my Dark Magician!"  
  
Bakura slammed the cards in his hand down onto the table, retreating back into his soul room angrily. Ryou blinked, looking over at the two seperate forms of Yami and Yugi.  
  
"Great game guys!" Ryou told them, wincing as Bakura proceeded to yell at him mentally.  
  
"You and Bakura fought well," Yami commended, giving Ryou a smile of approval.  
  
Ryou made no reply as he tried to calm Bakura.  
  
"Well, now I know why I didn't get an invite to Duelist Kingdom," Honda gaped.  
  
"Yea... Same here," Jou mumbled.  
  
"Me too..." Anzu murmrued.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: Yea, yea, horrible chapter, but yet another just to keep the storyline moving. Alright, and an announcement! Due to the fact that writing out the entire Duelist Kingdom Tournament would be really boring on my part, we're going to skip to after it's over! Yay! No happy, cheery Anzu speeches! And, even closer to when Byono ****. Hey!!! No!!! A spoiler sensor!  
  
Dragon: *grins* Thanks Sky!  
  
Bow: Nooooooo! *blinks* Anyway, so Yugi becomes King of Games, Joey is second, they get the Millenium Eye (Yes, they get it. They don't use it, but Yami has it for safekeeping until he gets to Shadi. He's all guardian-y over the Items anywho.), I don't have to write ANYTHING with Pegasus *cheers*! Oh, and they meet Mai, Weevil, Rex, Bones, Keith, and Mako there. Oh! And I'm switching Serenity to her Japanese name of Shizuka, just to keep her kinda consistant with the whole Japanese name thing. But, I've seen the minor charries's names, and they're horrible! I'm not usin' them!  
  
Dragon: *watches as Bow passes out from being such a windbag and talking too much* And a request, if anyone has a list of the cards in the characters' decks, in the older episodes before Aligator's Sword, Gazelle, Magnet Warriors, etc, please e-mail them to DragonBow87@aol.com. We're going to be using their older cards, if we even really use many duels. I don't think we will.  
  
Bow: *glares at Dragon* I am NOT a windbag! *tries to backspace Dragon's previous action*  
  
Dragon: Hey! Leave that alone!  
  
Bow: And I didn't pass out!  
  
Dragon: Pah!  
  
Bow: *turns to readers* R/R!!! *tackles Dragon, biting her leg*  
  
Dragon: Owwiee!!! 


	9. Reunion and Godly Revenge

Dragon: It's the start of Chapter Nine, and this is after the jump to after Duelist Kingdom.  
  
Bow: *is sitting, tied up with her mouth duct-taped shut, in a corner, struggling to get over to Dragon with muffled cries*  
  
Dragon: So, enjoy this perky little chapter!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Duelist Kingdom: Won. Millennium Eye: In safe hands. Pharaoh's Memory: Incomplete. Well, maybe two out of three wasn't too bad... Yugi was now the proclaimed King of Games, and Jounouchi, to the shock of all, including his lover Seto, had come in second. They had also met some interesting characters along the way, some twisted in ways that made Yami unsure of their motives, and others kind and friendly, once you broke away their cruel exteriors. None of the other Items had been found, and that last Item was still unknown to the others...  
  
"Apparently there's a new game shop opening up in town..."  
  
Yugi looked up from his chocolate milkshake, chewing on his straw as they sat outside at a small table at an icecream shop. Yami was scanning a newspaper he had bought along with sipping on a vanilla milkshake while Yugi gulped his giant shake down rapidly. "A noo gae shoc?" Yugi attempted to say around the straw in his mouth, eyes trying to scan over the top of the newspaper.  
  
Yami, used to his Aibou's something-in-mouth speech, smiled at Yugi's adorable antics. Despite the month they had already spent together, his light never ceased to make him melt at the simplest of looks. He scooted his metal chair closer to Yugi's, showing him the page in the newspaper. "Yea. The Turtle Game Shop. Sounds interesting. Did you want to check it out? It's open," Yami asked the younger boy.  
  
"Do they have Duel Monsters there?" Yugi asked him, pulling the straw out of his mouth.  
  
"Yes," Yami told him, leaning forward to steal a kiss from his Aibou. Yugi tasted like chocolate, which was lingering from his milkshake.  
  
Yugi giggled as Yami leaned back, smiling silkily at the hikari. "Then let's go!"  
  
"Ack!" Yami exclaimed as he was dragged away from both his own milkshake and his newspaper. "I hope you saw the address!"  
  
"I did! It's just down the street from here, Yami!" Yugi called out to the startled yami behind him.  
  
"I'm glad you know where you're dragging me..." Yami sighed, smiling with a shake of his spikey head.  
  
The pair quickly approached the game shop, which was pretty easy to find noting the large word 'game' on it's roof and the turtle sign outside. Yugi stopped his rapid pace, allowing a winded Yami a chance to catch his breath before following his small lover inside the shop. As he looked around, he bumped into Yugi's halted form, who felt unnnaturally rigid against his body.  
  
"Aibou? What's wrong?" Yami asked the small boy, placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders.  
  
Yugi was stunned as he stared at the grey-haired shopkeeper, lavender eyes wide as he trembled with disbelief and hope.  
  
The shopkeeper seemed equally stunned by the small boy who had entered his shop as he rounded the counter, eyes focusing on the spikey-haired sophomore. "Yugi? Is that you?"  
  
"Yugi, do you know this man?" Yami asked.  
  
"G-Grandpa!" Yugi exclaimed, tears springing from his eyes as he leapt from Yami's grasp and almost tackled the grey-haired man.  
  
"Grandpa?"  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
Grandfather and Grandson embraced for the first time in over a year, tears coming to identical lavender eyes as they stared, unbelieving, at each other.  
  
"Grandpa! Dad said that you were dead!" Yugi choked.  
  
"What?! Byono told you that I was dead?! That boy..." Yugi's Grandpa growled, eyes narrowing dangerously. "I'll deal with him later... but, Yugi, you have no idea how long I have been looking for you and your mother. When I came back from Egypt, you all were gone! I spent to much money looking for you that I eventually had to open this store so I could get some more."  
  
"I'm so glad you're still alive, Grandpa!" Yugi sobbed into his Grandfather's shirt, arms wrapped around him tightly.  
  
"Don't worry, Yugi. I won't be dying any time soon; not if I can help it!" The man swore, wiping the tears that had collected in his eyes away.  
  
"Oh! Grandpa, look!" Yugi exclaimed drawing himself away from the old man's arms. He held up the finished Puzzle for his Grandfather to see. "I finished it!"  
  
"Well look at that! You did," he responded, smiling. "So, did your wish come true?"  
  
Yugi nodded feverently.  
  
"And what did my grandson wish for?"  
  
Yugi blushed a deep crimson, glancing back at Yami. Yami blinked, looking around before pointing at himself qestioningly.  
  
"Yugi? Who is that?" The elderly man asked his grandson.  
  
Yami, can I tell him the truth? Yugi asked hopefully.  
  
Of course, Aibou. If that is what you want, Yami told him.  
  
"His name is Yami," Yugi began.  
  
Yugi's Grandpa nodded. "Nice to meet you, Yami. I'm Yugi's Grandfather, as you've most likely guessed, but you can call me Sugoroku."  
  
Yami nodded as Yugi continued. "Grandpa, Yami is from the Millenium Puzzle."  
  
"Wait, what?" Sugoroku asked, brow furrowing as he looked from Yugi to Yami with increasing confusion.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: Ahh, that sure would make for an interesting conversation...  
  
Dragon: O.o? Hey! How did you get out of those ropes?!  
  
Bow: *blinks and runs away*  
  
Dragon: Get back here!!! *chases her with ropes in-claw*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sugoroku took in a deep breath as he leaned back in his chair, taking in all of the information he had just recieved. They had moved up the second floor of the shop, which was actually Sugoroku's home. Yami and Yugi were sitting on the sofa, and the old man had found a seat in his recliner. They had told him everything, Yami occasionally having to take over when Yugi was too choked up by his tears to speak. He was now informed of the entire goings on that had occured while he was gone, and Sugoroku was far from pleased. He had to be calmed repeatedly by Yami to stop his from going out in search of his son.  
  
"Well, you, Yami, and Siulin will have to move in with me. I have two extra rooms, one for you two, and the other for your mother," Sugoroku told them after running over all his newfound information in his mind.  
  
"You would let us move in with you? Away from Byono?" Yami asked, a surge of happiness coursing through his body. He'd... he'd be able to get Yugi away from his father! He'd be able to keep his promise now... And now he could invoke the revenge worthy of the gods down upon that foul excuse for a man...  
  
"I couldn't allow myself not to have the three of you move in. If you spend one more night in that house with your father..." Sukoroku muttered darkly.  
  
"Thank you so much, Grandpa!" Yugi exclaimed, throwing his arms around Sugoroku's neck.  
  
"You're welcome, Yugi. Now, perhaps we should go get your mother and your things, right?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: Aww! What a happy little reunion! Okay, now, let's skip forward a week, ne? Just so Yugi and Yami, and of course Siulin are all nice and cozy in the shop! Just to make things easier for me!  
  
Dragon: *blinks* You keep skipping!  
  
Bow: Ya? So? But now we're going to go into the exciting stuff. Well, soon anyway. Yami still has to invoke his godly revenge! *cackles evily*  
  
Dragon: ^_____^ Go Yami!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yami opened his eyes slowly, looking down at the small form in his arms. Yugi was sleeping peacefully, nuzzled in Yami's embrace. The pair now had an actual bed, and the covers were similar to the design on the back of Duel Monsters cards, a large swirl leading into a black hole. Though, theirs was different, as the colors of the swirl were crimson and violet. In the short week that they had been in the house, Sugorku had already helped them to decorate the room with Duel Monsters posters and other related items. It was a large change from the bare room that had once been their resting place.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi, but I have to do this, just this once, without your permission. But, you won't remember a thing," Yami whispered, taking control of Yugi's body, after giving the boy a delecate kiss on the temple.  
  
Yugi's subconcious was still asleep, and didn't know that Yami had taken over his body. Which, was most likely best.  
  
Yami slipped out of bed, quickly dressing himself in a pair of black trousers and a black, sleeve-less top. The night was warm, and the air would feel good on his skin. He slipped silently down the stairs after snatching up Yugi's dueling deck, making his way through the dark game shop and out the door, making sure to take a key with him so that he could get through the locked door when he returned.  
  
"Hyoui..." Yami hissed at the deck.  
  
Hyoui, looking extremely puzzled, appeared next to him, picking up Yami's fast, running pace as he changed his attire to that of a normal person. "Pharaoh? What are you doing? Where is Yugi-sama. You aren't-?"  
  
"Yes, I have control of his body right now. That's why I was able to call you," Yami explained.  
  
"What are you doing this late at night? And did Yugi-sama let you take over his body? I have a feeling that you're about to do something foolish..." Hyoui mumbled.  
  
"Yugi is asleep, and doesn't need to know about this. And foolish or not, I have to do this," Yami snapped.  
  
"Well, why did you call upon me, Pharaoh?"  
  
"I had a feeling that you would want to help me with this. And perhaps the others as well, as soon as we get there."  
  
"There? There where?"  
  
"To Byono's home."  
  
"Are you doing what I think you're doing?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then the others will definately want to help, as do I. All of us have waited for this day."  
  
"I thought so. But, just promise me one thing. I get to finish him off. The final blow."  
  
"It is yours. None of this would have been able to come to be without you. Now, I will return and tell the others. Call upon us when you are ready."  
  
And Hyoui returned back into his card, a grim smile passing over his lips. Yami continued on with his quick gait, eagerly looking forward to the long night that would come to pass under the full moon that rested in the night sky.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow & Dragon: ^___________________^  
  
~*~*~  
  
The infuriated Pharaoh burst through the front door of the run-down home that he had once called home. His crimson eyes were ablaze, and an aura of Shadow Magic pulsated around his body. His fiery gaze fell upon Byono, who was watching television in the dim lighting of a nearby lamp. Byono's steely gaze fell upon Yami, eyes narrowing as he recognised him.  
  
"Yugi... What the hell are you doing here? Why don't you just go run home to your mother and grandfather?" He hissed. "Unless you miss your beatings..."  
  
Yami crossed his arms over his chest, and both the television and the lamp exploded, making Byono jump. The only light in the room was now the dark aura that radiated from Yami.  
  
"Y-you're not Y-Yugi!" Byono exclaimed, eyes wide with fright.  
  
"How perceptive," Yami growled.  
  
"W-what do you want?"  
  
"Now, now... If I told you, then it wouldn't be as fun."  
  
"Please! Don't hurt me!"  
  
"Why shouldn't I? How many times did your own son say that to you, and you ignored him?! How many times?!" Yami roared, holding out his hand as a surge of energy coursed around it.  
  
"I-I don't know!!!" Byono screamed, going rigid as mind-shattering pain ran through his body.  
  
"How could you do that to your own son, you worthless piece of crap?!" Yami demanded.  
  
Yami took in deep gulps of air, trying to calm himself down as Byono cried out weakly as the pain dulled down and dissapeared. Byono panted in his seat in his chair, too afraid to move.  
  
"Now, I have some friends of Yugi's that have a bone to pick with you, Byono. Then, after they are through, you get to really see what I am capable of," Yami hissed, pulling out Yugi's dueling deck.  
  
"Dark Magician, Mystical Elf..." Yami murmured.  
  
"What? Those are just cards..." Byono whispered.  
  
"No, we aren't..." Hyoui hissed, his fingers clenched tightly around his green staff.  
  
Kidea stood slightly behind him, eyes, normally soft and gentle, now hard as she stared at him. "So, this is him? Byono..."  
  
Hyoui nodded. "Yes. It's him..."  
  
"Hyoui, Kidea, perhaps you would like to take the first crack at him? Actually... Kidea, you are a healer, correct?" Yami asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"After each has their turn, you can heal him..." Yami told her with a grim smile.  
  
She nodded, understanding.  
  
"What...?" Byono said, horrified as the realization dawned over him. They wanted to keep him alive as long as possible! They were going to torture him!  
  
"Get it now?" Yami growled.  
  
Hyoui stepped forward as Yami took a step back. Hyoui's face was hard-set, and his blue eyes flashed dangerously as he pointed his staff-tip at Byono's face, a grim smile crossing his lips as a dark, static-filled purple orb appeared in the hollow dip in the top of his staff...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: And you get to imagine whatever you want in this little gap! *sits there, twiddling her thumbs as she waits for the readers to think of all the horrible ways to torture Byono. She looks around, whistling the Yu-Gi- Oh! theme song idly. Her face brightens after about ten minutes* Okay! Back to the story!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Byono lay, panting on the floor, a bloody mess, trying his hardest to support his upper body with his arms. Almost all of Yugi's monsters were crouded in the now trashed living room, glaring down at the horrible mass of bleeding flesh that was once, you could say, a man. All of his limbs were no longer attatched, as some of them had taken a resting place next to their owner. Silver Fang growled deep in his throat as the mass of flesh moved slightly. A weak whimper rose from the horrible mess, along with a disturbing gurgle.  
  
"P-pu-puleeessseee........" Byono choked, vomiting a mixture of bile and blood on the blood-stained carpet. "St-stop......."  
  
Yami looked over to Hyoui. "Is that everyone? Has everyone had a chance?"  
  
Hyoui nodded, his arms holding Kidea to him as she buried her face in his chest, hiding her eyes from the mass that had once been Byono. "Don't... don't make her heal him again, Yami."  
  
"No, she won't have too. Because now it's my turn," Yami growled, turning to face Byono.  
  
"One thing I want to know, Byono, is why. Why did you do that to your own son?" Yami demanded, stepping forward next to Byono's twisted form.  
  
He whimpered weakly, eyes fixed upon the Pharaoh with a look of pure terror.  
  
"WHY?!" Yami roared, kicking Byono in the side fiercely.  
  
A weak scream bubbled out of his mouth, eyes shutting as he bit back another scream, trying to maintain the little scrap of pride that remained.  
  
"I hated him. Him and my father... I wanted to make them suffer," Byono snapped. "They were too soft, and a disgrace to the Motou name!"  
  
Yami's eyes burned with fury, taking another savage kick at Byono's form. He kicked him repeatedly, tears pricking in the corners of his crimson eyes. He reached out his hand, and opened his mouth to utter the last words Byono would ever hear.  
  
"MIND CRUSH!!!" He screamed, ripping his soul from his body and banishing it to the Shadow Realm. He then made Byono's body vanish along with his blood, which was splattered over Yami's clothing and the room of the house.  
  
Yami collapsed onto his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks as he lifted his hands to his face, doubling over.  
  
"Yami-sama?" Kidea whispered, lifting her face from Hyoui's chest to look at the striken Pharaoh.  
  
"I-I hate him! How could he do that to anyone let alone his own son?! How could he do that to Yugi...? He's just so small, so helpless..." Yami choked.  
  
The other monsters vanished, leaving only Hyoui and Kidea with Yami. "Come on, Yami... You have to go home. Dawn has almost broken," Hyoui told him, stepping forward to help Yami to his feet.  
  
Yami took Hyoui's outstretched hand, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have broken down like that," he mumbled.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Yami-sama. But now, we must get you home," Kidea told him, both she and Hyoui changing their appearences so they could walk down the street like normal people. She too, was a spellcaster type, and could change her appearence at will.  
  
"Thank you, both of you..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: Aww, poor Yami...  
  
Dragon: What are you 'aww'ing for? You're the one who wrote that!  
  
Bow: *sniffles* Poor Yami...  
  
Dragon: *rolls her eyes* I think she's gone into a state of severe pity. So, I'll try to snap her out of it while you guys R/R!!! *snaps her claws in front of Bow's face* Bow? Wake up!  
  
Bow: *sob* Poor Yami...  
  
Dragon: u.u()...  
  
Bow: *choke, sputter* Poor Yami...  
  
Dragon: Screw this... *walks away with a snort*  
  
Bow: *hiccup* Poor Yami... 


	10. The Death of Another

~*~*~  
  
Bow: *sniffles, sputter* Poor Yami...  
  
Dragon: Yup, she's still in that severe state of depression. So, I think I'll have to take over the story, now. Okay, here it goes:  
  
Everyone had lots of sex and lived happily ever after ^^.  
  
Bow: Poor Ya-.... *blinks* WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
Dragon: I thought that would snap her out of it.  
  
Bow: How dare you!!! *tackles Dragon, trying to strangle her*  
  
Dragon: *blinks* What are you doing? You can't even get your hands around my neck! I'm a dragon! *shakes her head* Ra-sama...  
  
Bow: *stops trying to choke Dragon, crossing her arms over her chest* Fine... Well, I guess I should start this chapter, ne?  
  
Dragon: Hai, you should.  
  
Bow: Don't tell me what to do! *grumbles*  
  
Dragon: Fine, just sit here moping...  
  
Bow: *glares at her* Just 'cause of that, I'm going to start the chapter! :P  
  
Dragon: *walks over to readers* Gotta love reverse psychology. ^_______^  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ryou closed the front door of his home behind him quietly, fingers curled around the strap of his backpack that was slung over his shoulder. He looked around cautiously for any sign of his parents. His father was home, for the time being, and that only meant one thing: fights. He crept along the hallway, footfalls silent on the plush carpet. Then he squeezed his eyes tight as the first screams echoed down the walls. He loved his mother, and he loved his father, but together, they were the one thing he hated the most. Many times had he heard threats of divorce, but it never came. His father was gone so often that it would only be an extra hassle that neither of them needed.  
  
Ryou ran the rest of the way to his bedroom, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He slammed his bedroom door behind him, throwing his backpack across the room before crossing his arms over his chest, sliding his back along his door before coming to a halt as he met the floor. He buried his face in his arms, curling up as tightly as he could against the yells that still came to his ears. He sobbed heavily into the sleeves of his sweater, white hair spilling over his shoulders.  
  
"Ryou? What's wrong?" Bakura asked him, appearing before the huddled form, Ryou's sobs audible even inside his soul room.  
  
Ryou hiccupped, lifting his face from his arms so that his soft brown eyes looked up at the worried yami. Tears rolled delicately down his pale cheeks like crystal beads, leaving silvery trails in their wakes.  
  
"Ryou..." Bakura murmured gently, falling down to his knees and opening his arms to the smaller version of himself.  
  
Fresh tears streamed from Ryou's eyes and he crawled into Bakura's arms, clutching to him desperately. He couldn't live without the older boy anymore. He thrived on Bakura's smiles, touches, kisses, embraces, words... He didn't know what he would do without him. He had helped him so much... "B-Bakura... W-would you e-ever leave m-me?" Ryou asked him, hiccupping with every other word.  
  
"What..? No, never, Ryou. Not ever. What made you think I ever would?" Bakura murmured soothingly, rubbing his love's back. "Is... this because of your mother and father...?"  
  
Ryou nodded into Bakura's chest. "They always yell when they're together..." Ryou paused, tears soaking Bakura's sweater. "And you... yell at me, sometimes... Mom and Dad always threaten to leave when they yell... Will you ever do that to me?"  
  
"No! Don't EVER think that, Ryou. You are, and will always be my one and only hikari. I love you. Even those in love yell when they get mad. And just because I yell, doesn't mean I'm yelling at you, or that I'm mad at you. That's just how I express anger and frustration, Ryou..." Bakura explained.  
  
Ryou looked up at him from his arms. "Really...?" He asked quietly.  
  
Bakura smiled weakly, eyes glistening with stubborn tears, unwilling to be shed. "Really, Love," he whispered, bringing his face carefully down to Ryou's, brushing his lips along the hikari's in a feather-like manner.  
  
Ryou, out of a surge of need, pressed his lips firmly to Bakura's in a bruising kiss. Bakura broke away from the kiss, looking down into Ryou's soft brown eyes. He brought his lips to his hikari's cheeks, kissing his tears away gently. A sweet, salty taste touched his tongue as the teardrops slid into his mouth.  
  
"Ryou... I love you," Bakura whispered, running his fingers through Ryou's white hair.  
  
"I-I love you too..." Ryou mumbled, closing his eyes as Bakura continued to kiss the tears he shed away.  
  
~*~*~ Oh! Oh! LEMON! *hops up and down happily* Look look! See! Another one!!!~*~*~  
  
Bakura slid his hands under the back of Ryou's shirt, fingers caressing the hikari's silky skin. His gentle touches sent a chill up the younger boy's spine, and Ryou clutched to Bakura desperately. Bakura loosed himself from the younger's grip long enough to pull off Ryou's sweater, discarding it on the floor before lifting him from the ground and carrying him over to his bed. The yami soon shed his own sweater, flesh against flesh as he bore down over his hikari, kissing him feverently. A weak moan of want escaped Ryou's lips, which made Bakura even more eager. As the darker half began his decent from Ryou's lips down his neck, the remainder of their clothing seemed to disappear, and Bakura couldn't remember what had actually happened to their clothes.  
  
As Bakura's hands slid down to Ryou's hips, he felt small fingers curl around his wrists. He focused his eyes upon Ryou's, panting heavily. Both of them were drunk with want, and it was difficult to focus on each other. "R-Ryou... What is it?" Bakura managed to grunt.  
  
"D-did you mean what you said?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Every word," Bakura told him.  
  
The hikari released the yami's wrists, nodding slightly.  
  
"Are you sure, Ryou? We can stop now... You don't have to do anything you don't want to..." Bakura mumbled. He wanted to take the boy now, but, despite his harsh nature, he didn't want to force Ryou into anything he didn't want to do.  
  
"I'm sure," Ryou told him. He knew what he was in for; the short burst of pain, but then the surge of pleasure afterwards. Bakura had told him before... This would be their first time...  
  
"Ready?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Bakura plunged himself into the thin boy, capturing his lips with his own to muffle the scream of pain that was released into his mouth. Ryou couldn't be allowed to scream... not with his parents still in the house.  
  
Ryou let out a gasp of surprise as a flood of pleasure cascaded over him, the pleasure erupting into fiery explosions as Bakura pulled back slightly and plunged himself deeper into the hikari's body. Ryou moaned heavily into Bakura's mouth as the yami explored his lover's mouth hungrily. Bakura didn't wait to ask the younger boy if he was all right before slamming into Ryou again, moaning in sync with Ryou. Soon, a steady rythym was set up between the pair, and Ryou arched his back to meet Bakura's thrusts, bucking his hips as he continued to moan and yell into his yami's mouth. Bakura began to shake with exhaustion, and he could feel something building up inside of him. It was fighting to escape, and soon he came into Ryou with a loud moan of pleasure. Ryou, too, came onto their stomachs, feeling Bakura pull out of him, collapsing next to him on the bed.  
  
~*~*~ Okay kiddies! Back to the stuff you can read!!!~*~*~  
  
Bakura gathered Ryou into his arms, drawing the bedcovers over their naked forms. Ryou pressed against Bakura, resting his head on his yami's chest as the older boy held him as close as possible.  
  
"Don't ever think that I would leave you, Ryou," Bakura whispered, but his words were met with only slow, soft breaths. Ryou had fallen asleep...  
  
Bakura smiled, closing his eyes as he rested his chin on the top of Ryou's head.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: Okay... so, I have a Seto/Jou lemon left to do, hai?  
  
Dragon: Hai! *grins brightly*  
  
Bow: Aren't you the cheery one?  
  
Dragon: ^_____________^  
  
Bow: *sighs* She always gets this way after a lemon. It's like catnip for dragons.  
  
Dragon: *^___________________^*  
  
Bow: Dragon, do you like Anzu?  
  
Dragon: *growls angrily*  
  
Bow: *grins* That's what I thought. *holds out an Anzu plushie* Look! Dragon! *tosses the plushie* Go get it!  
  
Dragon: *pounces on the plushie, ripping it to shreds and then charring the scraps*  
  
Bow: Yup, if any of you feel this way about Anzu, you'll love the next scene! ^_________^ Too bad the other characters like her... *sighs unhappily* Oh well...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Anzu Masaki gathered up her schoolbooks, waving a silent goodbye to her friends which she had stayed after school to study with. They were some of her female friends, as the others -Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Jou, and Seto- weren't too big into studying. She stepped outside, looking up at the orange sky as the sun began its slow decent below the horizon. She clutched her books to her chest, her backpack too small to hold anything larger then a thick novel. The guys would tease her about the impractical bag, but she ignored them.  
  
Anzu turned down a side alleyway, as she knew that it was a shortcut back to her home. A chill wind blew around her, making her shiver before she clutched her books closer to her body. She didn't remember the alley being this... eerie. She looked around nervously, an uncanny feeling that she was being watched falling over her.  
  
"It's just the wind..." Anzu muttered to herself.  
  
"So sure about that?"  
  
Anzu spun around to face the source of the voice, but she was met with an empty alleyway. Her heart pounded in her chest as she scanned her surroundings feverently.  
  
"Kame-sama..." Anzu breathed. "Anzu, you're hearing things."  
  
"Guess again..."  
  
Anzu spun again, staring, once more, at nothing.  
  
"Tell me something, Anzu..."  
  
"W-what...?" She stuttered.  
  
A cloaked form lunged out at her, a hand connecting with her throat. She was lifted off of her feet and slamed back into the wall behind her, books clattering onto the pavement. She stared down at the man holding her, fingers trying to pry his hand away weakly. She looked deep into the man's steely lavender eyes, trembling as she fought to breathe.  
  
"Where is Yami?!" He demanded.  
  
"I-I don't know!" Anzu coughed.  
  
"Yes you do. I have seen you with him!" He growled, tightening his grip on her throat.  
  
"N-no...!" She sputtered, fingers clawing at his hand feebly.  
  
His eyes narrowed and she saw a glint of gold as she felt him pushing his way into her mind.  
  
"No!" She screamed, closing off her mind from him completely.  
  
The man growled at her. "Tell me! Or you will die!"  
  
"Marik! Leave that girl alone!"  
  
Marik turned, lavender eyes fixing on a woman, dressed in white with a golden necklace at her throat. The Millennium Necklace...  
  
"Ishizu!" He growled, taking his hand from Anzu's throat.  
  
Anzu breathed a sigh of relief, waiting for the impact of her feet hitting the ground... which never came. She opened her eyes, clawing at the invisible hand that held her against the wall.  
  
Marik looked back over at the struggling girl. "You know too much now, and you're useless as a slave," he spat, turning back to Ishizu.  
  
"Brother," Ishizu began.  
  
A sickening crack came to their ears as Anzu's neck snapped. Ishizu glanced over at the girl, who was in a lifeless heap on the ground.  
  
She looked back over at her younger brother, eyes narrowing. "You shouldn't have done that. Now the Pharaoh will seek revenge for her death."  
  
"Do not call him Pharaoh! He enslaved us, Sister! Why do you give him your loyalty?!" Marik demanded, hood falling back to reveal long blonde hair and black markings under his lavender eyes.  
  
"Because he is out Pharaoh! By blood and right he is our leader, and by Ra he is worthy! We would have died if he had not saved us," Ishizu exclaimed.  
  
"I would rather have taken death then to be enslaved and made someone's property," Marik growled at his sister, hiding the Millennium Rod in the folds of his cloak.  
  
"Then you shall get your wish, because you will die at Yami's hand if you continue on this path. I have forseen it, Brother," she warned.  
  
"Then you have been seeing falsehoods, Sister." He spat out the word like a curse. "I will take Yami's power and become Pharaoh!"  
  
"I do not want to see you get hurt Marik," she murmured.  
  
"And I don't want to hurt you, Ishizu. So get out of may way and stay out of my buisness," he growled back, lifting his hood back over his head.  
  
She stepped slowly out of his way as he brushed pat her, walking deeper into the shadows until he disappeared.  
  
"He knows not what he does... Marik will get himself killed," Ishizu sighed, walking out into the light of the street before dissapearing into the croud along the sidewalk.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: Whee! That was fun!  
  
Dragon: *^______________^*  
  
Bow: Well, so now we have our bad guy. *nod nod* And the plot thickens.... Mwahahahahaha!  
  
Dragon: .()...  
  
Bow: *coughs* Ahem... anyway... Back to the story...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Seto Kaiba ducked his head under his bed, lifting up the bedcovers to check under the large bedframe. Hmm... nothing there. He straightened up, scanning his bedroom. No, there wasn't any other kind of hiding place in there. The CEO brushed a few chocolate strands from his sapphire eyes, grumbling to himself as he stepped out of his bedroom. His head jerked towards the bathroom as he heard a distinct giggle emerge from it. Seto stalked slowly into the soft, aqua-colored tile bathroom, a wry grin crossing his lips. He stepped silently over to the shower, pulling open the curtain in a quick movement. A cry of alarm emerged from the shower as Seto wrapped his arms around a small, black-haired form, lifting him from the shower with a deep laugh.  
  
"Found you, Mokuba!" Seto chuckled.  
  
"Aww! No fair, Seto! You know all the good hiding places!" Mokuba exclaimed, laughing as his brother set him down on the ground and released him from his bear-hug.  
  
"That's why I'm your big brother," Seto told him with a smile, ruffling his little brother's hair. "Come on, let's go watch TV, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Mokuba exclaimed, darting away from his brother as he made towards the living room.  
  
"Mokuba!" Seto called out, chasing after the smaller boy with a laugh.  
  
Seto followed his brother down the hallway, flopping down next to him on the couch and flipping on the television. He began scanning through channels, glancing over at Mokuba to see if anything was catching his interest.  
  
"There's nothing on!" Mokuba cried out, sighing heavily.  
  
"We have over seven hundred channels, Mokuba. There has to be something on!" Seto grumbled, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
Mokuba went silent, leaning forward. "Wait, Big Brother, go back two channels."  
  
"Okay," Seto said, flipping backwards.  
  
It was a news broadcast: "Yesterday, a girl was found dead in an alleyway. Her neck was snapped, and there was no other sign of injury. No name has been released yet, but she was apparently a student at (input their school name here), as she was wearing a school uniform from that particular school."  
  
"Seto, isn't that your school?" Mokuba asked quietly.  
  
Seto nodded. "I wonder who it was..." He paused. "Well, I'll be finding out soon enough."  
  
He would, as it was Saturday morning, and he would be returning to school on Monday.  
  
"In other news, a man has gone missing, and no one has seen or heard from him in a few days. Anyone with any information on this missing person, please call the number on your screen," the reporter droned on, a picture of Byono Motou flashing on the screen for a few moments.  
  
But, neither Seto or Mokuba recognised the man, and no name was given in the report. "Jeez. What's the world coming to these days?" Seto muttered darkly, lifting the remote and flipping forward a few channels.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: Yeah... I just kinda thought I needed to bring in Mokuba, and it's just a little scene with Seto in it, as I haven't had much with him, really.  
  
Dragon: Yeah...  
  
Bow: Chut up... ....  
  
Dragon: Chut?  
  
Bow: Lemme alone. I'm too tired to put up with you...  
  
Dragon: So go to sleep!  
  
Bow: *grumble grumble. she stumbles away from the computer and crawls into bed*  
  
Dragon: Sheesh! I swear, she'd never be able to live without me telling her what to do.  
  
Bow: Chut up!  
  
Dragon: Right... ..... So, R/R! 


	11. A Tribute to the Lost

A Tribute to the Lost  
  
Bow: And things are just going to get more depressing...  
  
Dragon: Where does all this angst come from, Bow?  
  
Bow: ::shrugs, sighing:: The fact that I hate school, perhaps.  
  
Dragon: Well, that's reasonable, I guess.  
  
Bow: ::nod nod::  
  
Dragon: This angst is contagious... I feel... so... depressed...  
  
Bow: Eh...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yami's eyes opened slowly, his arms tightening around... nothing. He blinked, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes. Where was Yugi? Most likely he was watching cartoons or eating. Yami had fallen asleep quickly after returning home early that morning. Thankfully, Yugi had been asleep during it all, and suspected nothing had happened. He slipped out of bed, bare feet brushing the plush carpet as he crossed their bedroom to the door. How long had he been asleep? Well, it couldn't have been that long, Yugi was still in his pajamas. But, that wasn't saying much. Last weekend Yugi had been in his pajamas until three in the afternoon before Sugoroku forced him to get dressed.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami called out down the hallway. "Aibou?"  
  
He recieved no answer, but the strong smell of maple syrup wafted to his nose. Pancakes? He followed the smell, and found Yugi hovering over the stove, flipping the golden disks in the air expertly before catching them once again in the frying pan. Sugoroku and Siulin were eating some pancakes themselves, along with drinking some freshly brewed coffee. Well, Siulin was drinking hot tea... Siulin was a nice woman, though she was a little unsure about him at first. But, that quickly passed once she grew accustomed to him and his relationship with Yugi. She was just happy to see her son happy, and the ancient spirit seemed to be very protective over him. He would make sure that nothing happened to Yugi.  
  
"Good morning," Yami said to the pair at the table, giving them a warm smile.  
  
"Good morning, Yami," Siulin responded, smiling back.  
  
Sugoroku just nodded, returning his nose back into his newspaper.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed happily, turning his head to glance back at him with a wide grin before turning back to his pancakes.  
  
"Yes, it's me," Yami chuckled, a soft smile crossing his lips. "You're making pancakes."  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"I'm glad. I could really use some of your pancakes now," Yami sighed, coming up behind Yugi to wrap his arms around his waist. He had had a long night...  
  
Yugi giggled, blushing. "Well, I can't finish them if you're distracting me!"  
  
"Well, that's no fun. You sure?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi nodded. "Just let me finish these, okay?"  
  
Yami kissed Yugi's neck where it met his shoulder, sending a chill up the hikari's spine. "Okay."  
  
Yami released his koi, and turned, seeing that Sugoroku and Siulin had fled the kitchen. Yami shrugged. Oh well, now they had some more privacy. "How much longer until they're ready, Aibou?"  
  
"Just-" Yugi flipped the pancake in the pan. "-a few more minutes."  
  
Yami pulled out a chair, sitting in it sideways and using the backrest as an armrest instead. He watched Yugi intently, smiling as he watched his koi flip the golden-colored pancakes into the air and catch them deftly once more in the pan. He rested his chin on his palm, crimson eyes fixed upon Yugi.  
  
Soon, Yugi had made up two plates of pancakes, setting one syrup drenched stack in front of his koi, the other on his place at the table across from him. Yami looked down at the pancakes hungrily, licking his lips as he picked up his fork eagerly.  
  
"You want some coffee, Yami? Grandpa had a pot ready for himself and there's some left over," Yugi told the yami.  
  
Yami nodded. "Thank you," Yami told him. He had gotten a taste for the coffee of this time, especially with plenty of sugar and a dash of milk. "You know the way I like it."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Yugi asked with a smirk, pouring the yami a cup. "I personally don't like coffee. But, tea will do just fine."  
  
Yugi set Yami's coffee down next to his plate, getting himself some hot tea. As soon as he finished fixing his tea, the phone rang. Yugi picked up his mug, taking a sip before answering the phone. Yami watched Yugi intently as Yugi picked up the reciever.  
  
"Hello?" Yugi began. "Oh! Mrs. Mazaki! Hello!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dragon: Well, this morning isn't going to stay happy very long, is it?  
  
Bow: Hush! Let the readers do what they do best. Read!  
  
Dragon: That sounded so gay... u.u()...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yugi ended abruptly, listening intently to Mrs. Mazaki's words. Yami wondered why Anzu's mother would call this early... Maybe she needed to talk to Siulin or Sugoroku?  
  
"Oh... Mrs. Mazaki, I-" Yugi paused, the mug falling from his hand and smashing against the kitchen tile. "T-thank you for calling to tell us... I- I'm so sorry, Mrs. Mazaki... Y-yes... Goodbye."  
  
"Yugi, what is it?" Yami asked him quietly, rising from his chair to step closer to his Aibou. "What's wrong?"  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami with tear-filled eyes. "I-it's Anzu... She's..."  
  
Yugi's throat tightened as he was choked by tears. Yami ignored the shattered mug, gathering the hikari up in his arms, carrying him over to his chair where he sat down with Yugi on his lap. "Yugi, tell me. What's wrong with Anzu?"  
  
"She's... she's dead! She was found in an alleyway... Someone snapped her neck," Yugi sobbed into Yami's shoulder.  
  
"...Dead? Yugi..." Yami wrapped his arms around his Abiou. 'I'll find who did this... Why would anyone want to kill Anzu? She did nothing wrong. I'll find who did this and make them pay!' He thought to himself, pulling Yugi closer as the hikari tried to hide in his warm body.  
  
He thought he had found happiness. He had Yami, found his Grandfather again, and his mother was away from his father. But then this happened. Would the pain never stop?! "Why did this happen, Yami? Why did this happen to Anzu?"  
  
"I don't know Koi, I don't know..." Yami whispered, rocking him back and forth. He had not known Anzu long, but the time he had known her had shown that she was a kind-hearted and helping young woman. She and the rest of their friends had pulled through for them in Duelist Kingdom, and he didn't know what would have happened without them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: Omygod! It's so depressing! Ahhhhhhh!!! I can't take it any more!!! ::shoots self::  
  
Wakka: ::throws a Phoenix Down on her:: Stop that! ::leaves::  
  
Bow: ::blinks:: Sorry. Okay, I can't do this depression arc any more! I'm going nuts here! Let's move on to the actual storyline, okay? I apologise, but it's this or I'll avoid the fanficion again. Okay, er... They're still a little depressing (like constantly crying depressed. not the I'm going to kill myself depressed), as she was their friend, but now they're just really mad. To make it up to you, I'll do a Jou/Seto lemon, okay? And a little depression for Seto. I find it more suitable for Seto. If felt too alien for Yugi and Yami to me... I dunno... Sorry again, I'm just not in the best of moods tonight... ::sigh:: This will also be an extra long chappie to make up for the long delay!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Big Brother? What are you doing home?"  
  
Seto Kaiba looked over at Mokuba, who had just entered the living room. The room was Seto's favorite, as it had the TV in it, along with the gaming systems and computer. It was a room that the hired help were not allowed to enter, as it was specifically for him and Mokuba, and was inbetween their bedrooms. The only doors to the room was directly from either of their rooms. It was decorated with Duel Monsters posters and other memorabelia. Mokuba liked to collect the small plastic and di-cast metal figurines, and had almost the entire set. They had an entire wall of shelves to themselves.  
  
"I didn't feel like going to school today," Seto answered, turning back to the television.  
  
"Oh... Okay..." Mokuba answered quietly, pulling his hair back into a ponytail, binding it back with a red band that matched his equally red shirt. He also had on a pair of black, baggy pants which hung over half of his black shoes. He had gone shopping lately and discovered the skater style, and had adopted it as his own.  
  
Seto forced a smile, turning off the TV as he turned to his brother, patting the couch next to him. "C'mere. So, how was you're day, Mokuba?"  
  
Mokuba returned the smile, flopping down next to Seto. "Nothing much. We had a substitue today and she didn't speak Japanese very well. She just moved here from America. We had fun teaching her some stuff she didn't know."  
  
"That's good." Seto paused, smile falling. 'Anzu wanted to go to America and study dance... Jonouchi told me that...'  
  
"Seto...? What is it?" Mokuba asked him.  
  
The brown-haired boy shook his head, blinking back unshed tears that gathered in his sapphire eyes. "Nothing... It's nothing, Mokuba."  
  
"You sure, Big Brother?" Mokuba asked worriedly.  
  
Kaiba nodded, forcing another smile. "Yes. I'm fine. So, do you have any homework you need to get done?"  
  
"A little," Mokuba pouted.  
  
"Why don't you go do that now before you do anything else," Seto half suggested, half ordered.  
  
"Okay..." The raven-haired boy answered half-heartedly, stepping into his room.  
  
As soon as Mokuba closed the door behind him, a flood of tears came to Seto's eyes. He brought his legs up to his chest, and he curled up into a defensive ball. All of the emotion he had been hiding from, all of the pain came rushing into him. Not only the pain from losing one of his friends, even if she hadn't been a particularly close one, but also from his past. A past filled with rejection, ice, and fear. That had gone when his foster father had died, leaving the company to him, but it still lingered deep within his heart. He didn't know why the pain had picked now to resurface, why his memory had been triggered by that memory of what Jonouchi had said about Anzu. But Anzu was dead, and there was no way they could get her back. Just like there was no way to regain his lost innocence that had been ripped from him when he witnessed his real mother and father's deaths.  
  
But, they were lost memories. He couldn't even picture their faces any more. Mokuba, too, had been too young to remember them at all. He had been just a toddler. But then they had been put into foster care with him. The only thing good that had come out of him was his beloved company, Kaiba Corp. Seto was glad, though, that Mokuba had forgotten about their past lives; but he wasn't so lucky. They haunted him, drifting through his dreams, even small words or phrases triggering memories. But he had learned to put up walls against those emotions. But now...  
  
...Now his walls were crumbling.  
  
Seto Kaiba cried onto his knees, back shaking with his sobs. Why couldn't he stop? Why couldn't he stop his tears...?  
  
"'Ey Seto! I thought you'd be in... here..." Jonouchi halted in the doorway that led in from Seto's room, fingers gripping the doorframe loosely.  
  
"Jonouchi...!" Seto exclaimed, raising his forehead from his knees, trying desperately to wipe the tears from his eyes. But, he only succeded in smearing the tears, as his face was too wet to dry with his hand alone. He was able to stem the flow of tears, but it was too late now. Jou could see the tears glistening on his cheeks. "Now's not a good time, Jou..."  
  
Jou's eyes widened in surprise, alarmed. He had never seen Seto... cry before. It was even a weird thought, using Seto and cry in the same thought. Unless 'not' was in the sentence. He felt as though his feet had been frozen to the floor; he couldn't move, and he didn't know what to do. Seto had always been the strong, rational one. He was the emotional, brash, and erratic one...  
  
"S-Seto...? What's wrong?" Jou asked, finally being able to find his voice.  
  
"Nothing... Jou, maybe you should come back later..." Seto began, looking away from the blonde.  
  
Jou frowned. "Seto, tell me. I'm not leaving until you do."  
  
"It's nothing, Jou. I just have something in my eye is all," Seto fumbled, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"You're a horrible liar, Kaiba," Jou snapped. He walked over to Seto, kneeling down in front of him so he could look up at his lover. He was still holding his legs to him securely, and tears still graced his cheeks. "I always came to you when I was hurting. Now you can come to me. You don't always have to be the strong one."  
  
"Jou, I... I don't want you to see me like this," Seto told him quietly. "I supposed to be the strong one for you."  
  
"You don't always have to be. At least let me be the strong one for you when you need me to," Jou murmured, reaching up to gently stroke to older boy's cheek.  
  
"Jou..." Seto mumbled, tears welling up in his eyes once more.  
  
Jonouchi rose, sitting down next to Seto. The blonde pulled him into his lap, raising a hand to stroke his brown hair as Seto cried into his shoulder. The older wrapped his arms around the younger, holding onto him as he lowered his legs from his chest.  
  
"Don't think that you can't come to me when you're hurt, Seto. I love you, and I want you to rely on me sometimes," Jonouchi told him, rocking him gently. "now what's wrong? Are you still upset about... Anzu...?"  
  
"N-not only Anzu's death. I was thinking about Anzu, and then... I don't know why, but everything that I had hidden away, all that emotion, came back," Seto explained, wiping his tears from his eyes. He had stemmed the flow of his tears, and was able to speak normally. But, he was still clinging to Jou, head resting on his shoulder as he hid his eyes in the blonde's neck.  
  
"What emotions did you hide?" Jou asked quietly.  
  
Seto fell silent. Would Jonouchi still love him if he knew about his past? Would he see him the same way after learning about this other side of him? The last thing he wanted would be to hurt their relationship...  
  
"Seto...?" Jou murmured.  
  
"Jou... I can't," he responded in a hushed voice.  
  
Jonoushi had encountered this kind of withdrawl from Seto before when he had asked about Honda... Was he worried about what he thought of him again? "Seto, I will not think any different of you because of your past. Just tell me why you are in so much pain. Please? I want to be able to help you," Jou told him, tightening his secure hold on the sapphire-eyed brunette.  
  
Seto raised his head, looking into Jonouchi's topaz-colored eyes. "How can you be sure that your feelings won't change, Jou?"  
  
"Because nothing can take me away from you. Not even Pegasus could keep us apart when he stole your soul, Seto," Jou murmured. "I ended up having to fight Yugi and Yami to try and get you back."  
  
"But you lost, Jou. They saved me when Yami defeated Pegasus," Seto mumbled.  
  
"But I still tried. We helped each other to get you back," Jou replied.  
  
Seto paused before speaking. "Jonouchi, do you know that you are only the second person to genuinely love me, and to have me return that love?"  
  
"Seto...?" Jou began.  
  
"Please, let me speak, Jou. I'm explaining to you my past." Seto continued when he recieved a nod from the golden-haired youth. "Mokuba was the first, and then I met you, Jou. I saw you, laughing with Anzu and Honda, even when you teased Yugi at first. The reason I was so mean to you at first... was because I was jealous of you and your caring friends. The reason for that is in my childhood.  
  
"You don't know this, but my father, who gave me Kaiba Corp., was actually my foster father. My parents, my real parents, died... a long time ago. Mokuba was only a toddler then. And then we were fostered into the Kaiba family. I don't know my original family name, Jou. But... our foster father didn't love us; we both knew that as soon as Mokuba was old enough to understand. And he... he beat us whenever we did anything wrong, even if it was just an accident. I protected Mokuba, so he wasn't hurt. But, that meant more pain for me; and I have the scars to prove it..."  
  
Seto rose, much to Jonouchi's silent protest, and lifted his shirt over his head. There, along his chest and back, were thin white scars. "My foster father was old fashioned; he beat me with thin tree branches. They sting longer..." Seto muttered darkly.  
  
Jou rose from the couch, walking over to Seto. The older boy looked down at him with fear in his eyes. What was Jounouchi thinking right now? Was he disgusted? Jou traced his fingers over the light-colored scars, sending a burning heat over Seto's skin. What... was he doing?  
  
"Why didn't I see them before?" Jou asked quietly, walking in a slow circle around him.  
  
"I would get dressed before you woke up, remember? And we... were too envolped by passion to really pay any attention," Seto mumbled.  
  
Jou smiled, pausing as he recalled the memories that came to him at Seto's words. He then began to speak once again. "Seto... You know how bad my childhood was. Not as bad as yours, I'll admit, but still. Why did you think that this would make me think less of you?" Jou asked him, wrapping his arms around Seto's waist. He leaned against him, resting his warm cheek on Seto's cold back.  
  
Seto shivered, resting his arms on top of Jou's. "But, I was always the one with the good life, the one who could comfort you when you were sad and lonely. I was the stable one for you. Don't... you need that?"  
  
"Sure... Everyone does, Seto. Even you. Just because you have those negative emotions, those moments of weakness, doesn't mean I will love you any less. That's what makes you human, you know?" Jou told him.  
  
Seto turned in Jou's hold, looking down at the blonde. "Jou...?"  
  
"Hmm?" Jou asked him, russet eyes wide with curiosity.  
  
"Do you know... how much I love you?" Seto murmured.  
  
~*~*~Lemon! This is a warning for the younger readers! Lemon!~*~*~  
  
Before Jou could open his mouth to speak, Seto was kissing him, deeply and passionately. It wasn't long until Jou was eagerly returning the kisses, gasping for air when their lips seperated for a split second. The brunette forced his way into the blonde's mouth hungrily, the younger meeting the other's tongue with his own enthusiastically. Seto pulled Jou's blue school jacket off of him, tossing it aside lazily as he held the blonde to him.  
  
Seto moved Jou over to the couch, pushing him down onto the soft cusions as his hands made their way up the younger's shirt to caress his smooth, cool flesh. Jou shivered, running his fingers through Seto's hair, refusing the break their kiss for anything. Except one thing. Seto had to pull back to lift Jou's shirt over his head. But, then his lips began work on Jou's chest, tracing hot lines around the curves of his underdeveloped muscles. Jou let a loud gasp escape him as Seto closed his lips around one of his nipples, feeling his lover's tongue graze the peak of it at a painfully slow pace.  
  
Seto tugged at Jou's pants, unable to get them off himself. He was currently keeping himself from falling on Jou with one hand, and he was trying to get rid of the offending article of clothing with no success. The Uke of the pair sensed the Seme's frustration as he growled onto his skin, and brushed Seto's hands away gently.  
  
"Let... me help you with that," Jou whispered hoarsely, quickly discarding his blue uniform trousers on the ground.  
  
Jou then worked on Seto's, managing to remove them with trembling hands and throw them onto the carpet alongside his own.  
  
"Thanks..." Seto growled, nipping at the tender skin of Jou's neck.  
  
Jou moaned, bringing his lips down to Seto's shoulder to stifle the sound. He could feel Seto's erection against his thigh, and was concious of his own pressing against both of their stomachs. Seto's fingers dug into the sofa, fighting to keep himself upright, as he plunged himself into the blonde. Jou screamed, but it was stifled as Seto captured his lips with his own, pausing as he waited for the biting pain in Jou's inner walls to die down before he continued.  
  
"I... I'm okay..." Jou whispered into Seto's mouth thickly.  
  
Seto nodded, arching back so he thrust forward deeper into his Koi, hitting deep inside of him. The younger boy's inner walls clenched around Seto's member, making the brunette let out a quiet moan of pleasure. Seto pulled back again, this time Jou arching to meet his thrust. They panted heavily, broken only by moans as a steady rythym was built up. Jou wrapped his long legs around Seto's waist, pulling Seto's length deeper into him as they rocked back and forth, hips hitting together almost painfully. With their joint efforts, Seto was able to reach the spot deep inside the Uke's body that made him go weak with pleasure, Jou letting a loud moan excape his lips as Seto hit the spot over and over again.  
  
Jou could keep himself back no longer, and came onto their sweat-slicked stomachs, almost signalling to Seto that he, too, could release the immense pressure building up inside of him. Jou felt something warm fill him, and then Seto's length draw out of him, leaving him trembling weakly. The Seme collapsed onto the blonde, panting heavily onto his skin as they lay in a tangle of limbs on the sofa.  
  
~*~*~End of the Lemon! It's safe, kiddies!!!~*~*~  
  
After a long moment of silence, Jou was able to muster up the strength to speak. "I... I almost forgot, Seto..."  
  
"F-forgot what?" Seto mumbled wearily, opening his shockingly bright blue eyes.  
  
Jou was able to reach his pants from his position under Seto, pulling something out of a pocket. He held it up for Seto to see.  
  
"A Duel Monsters card..." Seto whispered.  
  
"Tenderness... One of Anzu's cards. Her mother sent us each one in the mail. She said in a note that each one of her cards reminded her of us, and she sent us each the cards that Anzu had picked. This is ours, Seto... Mrs. Mazaki said that Anzu thought we had such tenderness for each other, and that this was our card," Jou told him quietly, looking up at the card as Seto slipped his hand under his own.  
  
"I'll miss her..." Seto whispered quietly, taking the card from his Koi's hand as he set it on the floor, making sure it wouldn't get damaged as they fell into a deep sleep, Jou pulling the blanket over the back of the couch over them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: O.o?! Who am I and what did I do to myself?! Jeebus that was different!  
  
Dragon: ::sighs happily:: That was nice... ^_________^  
  
Bow: Like I said, Catnip for dragons. Oh! And I'm far from over! Still got a few more scenes to do! Woot! XD  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Shizuka! Shizuka, you home?"  
  
Brushing a few stray auburn strands out of her russet eyes, Katsuya Shizuka opened the door to meet Hiroto Honda. "Honda! You're early!"  
  
Honda grinned, hugging his best friend's little sister to him before planting a kiss on her cheek. "I thought it would be best to get there a little early to keep Ryou and Bakura company. They've been there since around noon."  
  
Shizuka smiled up at Honda. "Noon? Why'd they get there so early?"  
  
He shrugged. "You can never know with Bakura." Hinda released her from his embrace, squeezing her hand as she laced her fingers with his. "C'mon. Let's get going."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"It's such a pretty day today. I'm glad."  
  
Ryou looked up into the sky, smiling slightly as he watched the coulds roll by at a lazy pace. "The sun is shining, and there's no sign of rain."  
  
"It's too cold for it to be summer," Bakura mumbled, resting his chin on Ryou's shoulder as he came up behind him. "But I like it more then the hot Egyptian weather."  
  
"I'm glad. I only wish Anzu was with us to enjoy it," Ryou murmured, pulling a card out of his pocketl the Magician of Faith.  
  
Bakura reached around his hikari, his fingers holding onto one side of the card. "Part of her heart is in each card she gave us. She'll be with us soon."  
  
Ryou looked up from the card, eyes falling upon a grey slab of marble. Anzu's tombstone. "But only for a moment, then she'll be gone."  
  
"We must send her, Ryou. Her heart is stuck here until we do," Bakura explained quietly. "so is the price we pay for dealing with the shadow magics."  
  
Ryou nodded reluctantly.  
  
"The others should be here soon. It's nearing two," Bakura whispered, wrapping his free arm around Ryou's waist.  
  
"We're here!"  
  
Bakura looked over his shoulder, dark brown eyes falling upon Honda and Shizuka. "Did you bring your card, Honda?"  
  
Honda nodded, pulling out Shining Friendship. "I have it."  
  
Bakura nodded in return. "Good. I was worried you had forgotten."  
  
"I wouldn't forget something so important, Bakura. How are both of you?" Honda asked them.  
  
"We're okay. I don't think anyone has been better then okay since we lost Anzu," Ryou murmured.  
  
"I don't think so either."  
  
Honda and Shizuka turned, watching Yugi and Yami walk up to them. Yugi couldn't meet their eyes, and he continued to stare down at the ground. His eyes seemed glazed over, like he wasn't fully aware of what was happening. Yami was holding onto his hand, leading him over to the others.  
  
"What's wrong with Yugi?" Honda asked, alarmed.  
  
Yami shook his head. "I don't know," he murmured, closing his eyes. "He's been like this eince this morning when we got our card. He wasn't able to go to school either."  
  
Yami pulled out the Happy Lover out of his pocket.  
  
"Maybe the sending will help," Bakura suggested.  
  
"I hope so. Siulin and Sugoroku are beggining to get worried. The only time this happened before was at Duelist Kingdom when he had to fight Kaiba. But... that was because of me... This, this I just don't know about," Yami murmured, fingers tightening around Yugi's. There was still no returning pressure from Yugi's hand; it was still limp.  
  
"We'll have to hope the sending helps then," Bakura echoed.  
  
"Where's Jonouchi? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Shizuka chimed in.  
  
"We're... here!" Jou called out, exasperated. His blonde hair was disheveled, and he seemed to be having some slight trouble walking.  
  
Seto was following the blonde quickly, hair looking equally tousled. "Sorry for being late."  
  
"Good. We can do this, then," Bakura muttered under his breath, ignoring the obvious reason for the pair's lateness. He turned to Yami, who was looking down at Yugi worriedly. "Yami, would you like to have the honors?"  
  
Yami tore his eyes from his hikari, crimson eyes filled with sadness. "No, you do it," he told him, shaking his head.  
  
Bakura watched helplessly as Yami knelt down by Yugi's side, pulling him onto his lap to cradle the boy. Yugi still made no response to Yami's actions; he was lost deep within his mind...  
  
Bakura looked up at the others, holding out his hands. "Your cards please..."  
  
They nodded, handing him the cards.  
  
"Yugi... come on, we're going to send her now... Yugi...?" Yami murmured, tears gathering in his eyes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Yugi, I'm going to have to go soon. I can't stay much longer."  
  
Yugi looked up at Anzu, who was forcing a soft smile on her lips. "...Go? But, Anzu..."  
  
"You can't stay in your mind much longer. You're worrying the others, especially Yami," Anzu told him.  
  
Anzu was standing in the hallway between his and Yami's soul rooms, clad in a long white gown and glowing with an etherial light. Yugi looked away from her, staring at the ground sadly. "I don't want to worry them... But, I missed you, Anzu. I don't want you to go."  
  
"I have no choice, Yugi. I cannot stay in this plane of existance any longer. My place is not here," Anzu told him gently. "I have loved seeing you again, Yugi, but I have to leave this world."  
  
Yugi nodded sadly, not tearing his eyes from the floor. "I know..."  
  
Anzu smiled softly, and slowly faded from his mind.  
  
"Anzu...!" Yugi called out weakly, reaching out his hand to stop her, but she had vanished.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Anzu...!"  
  
"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed, tightening his hold on the hikari as he struggled. "Yugi, calm down!"  
  
Yugi stopped moving, looking up at Yami helplessly. "Yami... I... I'm sorry for worrying you."  
  
"It's alright, Aibou..." Yami paused, looking up at the others as they hovered over the pair. "Are you okay?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "...But, where's Anzu...?"  
  
"She's gone, Yugi. We sent her to the other plane," Bakura told him quietly.  
  
"Oh..." He murmured.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? You seemed... lost to us," Yami said.  
  
"I... was talking to Anzu," Yugi whispered.  
  
"What?!" Everyone blurted out. Yugi winced.  
  
"She was inbetween our spirit rooms, Yami. I think she was in the card she gave us," Yugi told him.  
  
"In the card?" Honda asked.  
  
Bakura nodded. "She would have been in one of the cards, while small fragments of her spirit were in the others. It's not surprising that she was able to talk to Yugi, especially since he is the only one here linked directly to this world that has Shadow Powers."  
  
Yami nodded. "Yes, that would explain it."  
  
Yami helped Yugi to his feet as he stood, wrapping an arm around his waist as his eyes fell upon Anzu's gravestone. "Then we're done. Our tribute to the lost."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: And I'm done with this chapter! Hope you liked it. I made myself finish it today so I could put it up while I still could.  
  
Dragon: Took you how long to finish?!  
  
Bow: ...Er...  
  
Dragon: ::blinks:: -.-()  
  
Bow: So, R/R you guys, I love my reviews! ^_______^ 


	12. Name Behind the Murder

~*~*~Name Behind the Murder~*~*~  
  
Bow: Yea, this was going to be a happy chapter that had nothing to do with the story originally, but I'm in the mood to do the next chapter right now. And this is a direct continuation of the last chapter, so I wanted to do this before the random chapter.  
  
Dragon: And this is more important anyway!  
  
Bow: ::blinks:: You know i'm not doing a lemon for a while now, right?  
  
Dragon: ::pouts::  
  
Bow: ::smirk:: So, onto the story!  
  
Note: I was able to finish this in the library at school, but school's almost over, and I should be getting my comp back.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I'm just so glad you're alright," Yami breathed, pulling Yugi to him in a crushing hug.  
  
"I'm fine, Yami... I'm sorry I worried you," Yugi replied softly, burying his face in Yami's chest as he wrapped his arms around his middle.  
  
"C'mon, guys... I don't think lingering around here is the best idea. Not when a murderer is still on the loose," Seto told them, glancing around the graveyard with a cautious eye.  
  
"No, it isn't a good idea."  
  
The group spun around, all eyes falling upon a dark-skinned woman clad in a white dress fringed with gold. Her hair was bound with gold, and a gold necklace was at her throat. The symbol it bore, however, was extremely familiar...  
  
Bakura's jaw dropped, eyes wide as he stared at her. "I...Ishizu?!"  
  
Yami stared at her for a moment before recognising his former advisor. She was one of his few regained memories, and was a welcome sight. "Ishizu!" He exclaimed with a smile.  
  
She did not return his friendly smile. "I'm afraid I bear ill news, Pharaoh..."  
  
Yami's smile vanished, his grip on Yugi slacking as he turned in his hold to stare up at the woman. "What is it?"  
  
"I know who killed your friend," she murmured.  
  
"What?! Tell us!" Jou blurted out, pulling away from Seto's grip.  
  
"My younger brother... Marik," Ishizu replied quietly. "He has gone mad, Pharaoh... He craves with a wild hunger to become the Pharaoh in your place. He wants revenge for our slavery under you."  
  
"Slavery?" Yugi mumbled, looking up at Yami.  
  
"But, that was the only way I could save you two. And he was not treated like a slave at all!" Yami blurted out. "Why did he kill Anzu?!"  
  
"He tried to use her to get information about your whereabouts. He failed, and killed her in anger," she answered.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Honda demanded.  
  
"I was there when she died."  
  
"Why didn't you save her?!"  
  
"You think I didn't try?! He would not listen, and I could do nothing but stand there and witness her death," she shouted in her defence, eyes narrowing at Honda. "I did not want to see her die, believe me!"  
  
Honda looked away from her, placing a hand over Shizuka's as she rested her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Jou and Seto looked as angry as Honda, eyes narrowed at Ishizu with fierce untrust, hands clenched at their sides.  
  
"Why should we trust you? If your brother turned, then why not you?" Jou asked in a low voice.  
  
Ishizu sighed, looking over to Yami and Bakura for help. "You have no reason to trust me, but my Pharaoh and Bakura do."  
  
The others looked to Yami, who nodded once in confirmation.  
  
"But, I have reason to believe that this Marik is not really my brother. He was never this bloodthirsty, Pharaoh, you know that. He may have been angry at you, yes, but never like this," she told him.  
  
"Then how would you exlplain his actions, Ishizu?" Bakura asked her.  
  
She shook her head. "I do not know. But I know that man could not have been my brother. At least not in mind."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: Woo! Now the yami's have a name behind the murder! But, what will they do now? OOOoooOOO!!! ::snicker::  
  
Dragon: Please... don't do that. You're making it sound like some cheesy soap opera.  
  
Bow: . ::smirk::  
  
Dragon: o.o;;;  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I don't want to kill anymore! Stop making me kill!"  
  
Marik was curled up in a corner, holding his head in his hands as he shouted out to the furnature-filled yet empty apartment. His lavender eyes were shut tightly and he shook his head as he rocked back and forth slowly. He no longer wore his cloak, and was dressed in brown trousers and a white shirt, along with a set of gold necklaces, earrings, and bracelets. He gripped theMillennium Rod in his hand tightly as he pulled his legs in front of him, using them almost as a shield as he shuffled farther into the corner of the apartment.  
  
"Now, now, Marik. You've only killed that one girl and that was almost a month ago."  
  
Marik opened his eyes, staring up at a man almost identical to himself. His hair, though still blonde, was shorter and spiked, his eyes were a pale orange instead of lavender, and the black markings on his face were slightly different. He also had a bloodthirsty appearence much different then the more innocent one of Marik.  
  
This second being inhabiting the Millennium Rod was not from ancient Egypt, but a physical embodiment of Marik's frustration and anger created by the Rod. He even had the same abilities as Yami and Bakura since this second being was linked to an Item and not the world itself.  
  
"M-Malik..." Marik whimpered, eyes widening as he stared up at the man.  
  
"No! I don't want to kill again!" He told him, shaking his head.  
  
Malik smirked down at him. "You won't have to. Our dear sister found the Pharaoh for us."  
  
"What?! No...!" Marik's eyes narrowed. "She's not your sister!"  
  
Malik's smirk deepened. "Yes, she is. Like it or not, Marik, I am a part of you, and that makes her my sister also. But that does not matter now. The Pharaoh has been located, and now I can take his place."  
  
"Malik, please! Don't do this!" Marik begged, rising to his knees in front of him to clasp his hand in his own. "Please..."  
  
Malik grasped Marik's hair with his other hand, pulling him to his feet. Marik winced, but refused to show his pain to Malik as he maintained his grip on the yami's hand.  
  
"No matter how cute your begging is, I'm not going to back away from this now. Just remember that you were the one who wanted to be Pharaoh before I was even created," Malik told him.  
  
"But I would not have gone to such an extent, Malik. Please, stop this madness," Marik begged.  
  
Malik released his other half's hair, using the hand to stroke Marik's face slowly, causing the hikari to shiver. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I will become Pharaoh and get rid of Yami."  
  
"Don't..." Marik mumbled.  
  
"Isn't this what you wanted? Get rid of the man who enslaved you? Don't you hate him for locking you in the Millennium Rod for thousands of years?" Malik asked.  
  
"He trusted me... That's why he put me in the Rod. He saved me from death by taking me and Ishizu as slaves. I don't hate him!" Marik shouted, shaking his head.  
  
"But you used to. And thanks to that hate, that anger, you now have me. Aren't you glad that you have me?" The yami asked darkly, a grim smile on his lips.  
  
Marik mumbled a few quiet words.  
  
"What did you say? Speak louder," Malik told him.  
  
"No. I want you to go away and leave me alone!" Marik yelled angrily, landing a weak blow on Malik's chest.  
  
Malik took a frim hold on Marik's wrists. "Stop, Marik," he told him quietly.  
  
Marik instantly stopped, looking up at Malik with tear-filled eyes. "I hate you..." He choked.  
  
"No you don't," Malik murmured.  
  
No, he didn't hate him, not entirely. He hated him with all his might, but he... loved him at the same time. He didn't know why, or how, but... he couldn't help it. He had never been this afraid of someone before, not even the Pharaoh, and that fear intrigued him. It gave Malik control over him, allowing him to show Marik emotion, compassion, and even love in return. But, Malik still used that control against him, making him fear him and concede to his demands.  
  
Marik leaned forward into Malik, resting his head against his chest as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Please... Don't kill Yami..."  
  
Malik released Marik's wrists, allowing him to lean into his body. "It is too late. I have started this and cannot stop now. Besides, I'm doing this for you. This is revenge upon the man who stole your life from you."  
  
"He saved my life..." Marik mumbled, neither Marik nor Malik embracing the other.  
  
"But didn't you say you would have rather died then let yourself become a slave? You said that to our sister not a month ago, I believe," Malik said.  
  
"You said that, not me. You were using my body then, I was locked in my soul room while you roamed free with my appearance," Marik said, voice tinged with anger.  
  
"But you felt it once, back in Egypt. I have seen your memories, felt your emotions. There is nothing you can hide from me, Marik," Malik told the younger silkily, reaching up with a bangled hand to stroke the hikari's hair.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: And now back to the others!  
  
Dragon: ::blinks:: o.o;  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean, not in mind?" Yami questioned, brow furrowed in puzzlement.  
  
"I'm... not sure, but it didn't seem like my brother at all. He seems possessed somehow," Ishizu murmured, fingering the necklace at her throat. "He even threatened to use his Millennium Rod on me, his own flesh and blood." She couldn't hide the worried tremble in her voice.  
  
Bakura and Yami both made a start. Marik would never do anything to try and hurt his sister. He cared about her too much. "What?!" Bakura blurted out.  
  
Ishizu nodded sadly, looking away from her two friends. "But, I fear that this is all I can do to help you, Pharaoh. You know who killed your friend, and I can only ask Ra to help you to find out what is wrong with my brother."  
  
Yami nodded, arms still around Yugi. "I will find out what is making him do this, Ishizu. Do not worry. Whatever killed Anzu will pay dearly for what it has done." Yami added the last sentence in a low growl of anger.  
  
After he spoke, she seemed to have vanished, leaving no trace of her even being there. All of them rubbed their eyes, almost in unison, as they looked around for her.  
  
"She's gone," Bakura stated, as though confirming she was even there in the first place.  
  
"Yes, but we have other things to deal with now. Things like finding Marik. How this will be done, I'm not sure..." Yami muttered under his breath, tightening his hold on Yugi.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: And that would be the end of the chapter. Sorry about the huge delay guys, grounding has some effect on that. And it is kinda short. I'll think of something soon o.o;;; I hope... .... I need to work on School Daze too. Oy... 


	13. Nightmares and Memories

~*~*~  
  
Bow: Summer vacation!!! Whoot! And Now I have my computer back!  
  
Dragon: Huzzah! ::blinks:: wait, shouldn't you be working on that new story of yours?  
  
Bow: What? Oh, yea, I've been wanting to work on that, but this I don't have to worry about so much detail on.  
  
Dragon: Slacker.  
  
Bow: ::glares:: Am not.  
  
Dragon: I could mention something about school....  
  
Bow: ::growls:: Don't you dare.  
  
Dragon: ::snickers::  
  
~*~*~  
  
A strangled cry echoed through the night, and Marik rose in bed, slicked with sweat, sheets falling around his waist. His breathing was ragged, and his bare chest rose and fell at a rapid, shallow pace. He pushed a few loose, blonde strands from his lavender eyes, other hand pressed against his ribs as he felt his heart pound in his chest.  
  
"A dream," he breathed, closing his eyes to try and force the haunting image out of his mind -seeing himself, drenched in blood, dying at the feet of the Pharaoh, who was watching him with fiery eyes; watching him die with a blood-covered dagger in his hand.  
  
"It had to have been just a dream," he whispered to himself, palm pressing against his brow as he squeezed his eyes shut, as though the extra pressure would help rid himself of the horrible nightmare. He had to know... he had to know the answer to the question that had been plaguing his every thought, even his dreams now.  
  
"M-Malik..." He murmured, picking up the Millennium Rod up from his bedside table with gentle fingers.  
  
The yami appeared at the end of his bed, sitting with his back to the wall so that Marik could only see his shadowed silhouette. Malik was so astonishingly identical to Marik it took his breath from his lungs. Or was that because Malik was also as completely naked as his counterpart? But, Malik didn't seem to care, and he turned his head to look at his hikari, orange eyes casting a faint glow that lit them internally.  
  
"Yes?" he murmured silkily with a smile that sent a chill up Marik's spine.  
  
"M-Malik-" He began, pulling the sheets tighter around his body to hide his nakedness. He also struggled to keep his eyes fixed on Malik's face, trying to keep them from roving over his other self's bare, chocolate-colored skin.  
  
"It's not my fault you sleep in the nude," Malik put in, as though reading Marik's thoughts.  
  
Marik colored, staring down at his hands that were gripping the sheets tightly. "Malik, there's something that's been bothering me."  
  
Malik, to Marik's surprise, actually showed some concern on his face, though it did not linger for long before it vanished and was replaced with a cool look of composure. "You're worried about the Pharaoh coming after us."  
  
Marik nodded, but he quickly stopped. "You mean after me. Ishizu saw me kill her. You could have at least changed your appearance when you took over my body."  
  
"I suppose so, but we look so alike I doubt it would have mattered."  
  
Marik recoiled in disgust at the lack of emotion in him yami's voice. "Don't you care that the Pharaoh probably wants to kill me because of you?"  
  
"There's no probably. He's out for your blood, now that he has a name behind the girl's murder." Malik shrugged.  
  
"MALIK!" Marik exclaimed, staring at him in disbelief.  
  
"You should not worry so much," Malik told him, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. "You will not be harmed as long as I am with you."  
  
"And what will happen if you are not with me? What will happen then?" Marik demanded.  
  
"I will not be separated from you. Do not worry so. I will dispose of Yami and there will be no way he can harm you. Now, stop fretting and worrying about him. I have seen your nightmares, Marik -I know what you fear- and I will not let him kill you. Not ever." Malik moved over to him on the bed, taking a hold on his arms. His eyes were filled with reassurance, and had lost their animalistic glint for the moment.  
  
Marik, in desperation, threw his arms around Malik's middle, burying his face in his bare chest as he held onto him tightly. No tears came, however; he wouldn't allow himself to cry. "The... only way to save us... is to kill the Pharaoh?" He asked quietly.  
  
Malik nodded, putting one arm around Marik's torso as he ran his other hand trough his hikari's soft, blonde hair. "Yes, Marik. Now do you see why I must do this? There is no turning back now."  
  
Marik nodded slowly. "Yes... I see now. I won't argue with you anymore."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"This is pointless! He's not in any of these!" Jou threw a folded newspaper away from him in disgust, crossing his arms over his chest and looking to the others.  
  
"Yami, we're wasting time. He's not in the newspaper; at least not in a way that we can identify anything to him." Seto's eyes glanced over at a newspaper laying by his side. It had an article about Anzu on the page it was open to. "I understand that you want to find him and avenge Anzu's death, but this isn't helping," Seto told him, massaging the back of Jonouchi's neck lightly to calm him.  
  
Bakura, Ryou, Honda, Shizuka, and even Yugi voiced their agreement. "We've been at this for hours, Yami. He's not in here. I'm sorry, but we'll just have to try something else," Yugi mumbled.  
  
"But what else can we do? You said that almost everything is printed in these things," Yami said desperately.  
  
"Only important things, Yami," Shizuka put in.  
  
"But what else-"  
  
"Hold on a sec!" Jou exclaimed, snatching up a newspaper and scanning it quickly. "Your friend didn't tell us everything, Yami. Look!"  
  
Yami read the paper as it was shoved in his face, eyes widening. "An Egyptian exhibit?!"  
  
"What? She works for the museum? But, she couldn't have been out of her Millennium item that long, could she?" Yugi asked.  
  
"That's not entirely true," Bakura said. "I was released at least a few weeks before Yami was. But, I know that Ishizu doesn't share a body like Yami and I do, so she must have been born into this world and regained her ancient memories after she recovered her Necklace. Or something of that sort," Bakura amended. "I don't really know how it would work for her. But she could have grown up -again- in this time. It's plausible for her to have gotten a job at a museum."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dragon: Thank you for that obvious-and-not-so-subtle explanation!  
  
Bow: .;;;  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Excuse us, but can you tell us where we can find Ishizu?"  
  
Yugi looked up at the man at the front desk to the museum expectantly, backed by the entire gang who were waiting as well for the man to answer. The man blinked, eyes scanning each of them briefly.  
  
"You mean Miss Ishtar, the woman who organized the Egyptian exhibit?" He asked.  
  
Yugi nodded. "Yes, can you tell us where she is?"  
  
"I dunno, what do you need to see her for?" He asked, eyes narrowing. His hand began to finger the security guard badge on his chest.  
  
"We just need to talk to her," Yugi told him, exasperated.  
  
"She's busy right now," he said.  
  
Yami frowned, stepping up and putting an arm around Yugi's shoulders. "Look. This is important, alright? Can you just tell us where she is? Then we can all get about our business and leave you alone."  
  
The guard thought about this for a moment. "Alright. She's in the back, somewhere in her exhibit. For some reason, she likes to stay in there all day and act like the tour guides, showing off all of the work. She almost acts like she owns all of it or something. Getting some of the real guides angry."  
  
They ignored him and headed for the Egyptian exhibit. To their surprise, there was barely anyone in the museum. They were able to pass to the rear of the building with ease, and were quickly at the entrance to the exhibit.  
  
As the others continued to walk, Yami stopped, as though frozen in place. Yugi turned, as did Bakura. "Yami? Is something wrong?" Yugi asked.  
  
The others turned too.  
  
Yami stared at the pillars on either side of the entrance. They were authentic Egyptian pillars, not replicas used to decorate the walls. On the pillars were hieroglyphs and carvings, and Yami couldn't seem to take his eyes off of them. He didn't answer Yugi, and he walked up to them, raising a hand to touch one of them. His fingers traced the lines of the hieroglyphs before his arms fell limply to his side.  
  
"I've seen these before," Yami said. "But... I can't remember where."  
  
Bakura walked up beside him, staring at the pillars with equal interest. "These pillars... were in your palace, Yami."  
  
Yami turned to him. "My... palace?"  
  
Bakura stared at him blankly. "You were the Pharaoh, Yami. Where did you think you lived?"  
  
"Well..." Yami looked down at the ground. "I don't know. I don't remember anything of my past, you know that as well as I do."  
  
"Yes... but these were in your palace. Maybe you're starting to remember?" Bakura suggested.  
  
Yami closed his eyes, raising a hand to his forehead. "I-I can't... All I know is that these pillars are familiar... That's all."  
  
Yugi looked from Bakura to Yami, a concerned look on his face. "Yami, why don't we just go find Ishizu now?"  
  
Yami tore his eyes from the pillars, turning to Yugi. He nodded. "Okay."  
  
They continued into the exhibit, and were surrounded with stone tablets with carvings on them, golden statues, and other Egyptian wonders unearthed and brought to the museum. Both Yami and Bakura were looking around intently, eyes wide. Ishizu still hadn't been found.  
  
"It's impossible!"  
  
Ryou turned as Bakura cried out. Bakura had his face pressed close to a glass case, and he was smiling. "Ryou, come here and look!"  
  
Ryou stepped up to Bakura's side to look inside the case. A plain ivory dagger was inside. "It's just a dagger, Bakura."  
  
"It's not just a dagger. That's my dagger! Gods... It's so worn. I doubt it could even cut papyrus now," Bakura said with a sad sigh.  
  
"Your dagger? But, how do you know? It's a plain ivory dagger," Ryou replied.  
  
"Look closer. My name is engraved along the edge of the blade," he said, pointing.  
  
Ryou squinted, and he could see some faint hieroglyphics carved in it. "That's your name?"  
  
"In the old script, yes," Bakura replied. "I just wish I could get it out..."  
  
Bakura cut himself off, turning as Ryou's attention was diverted from him. The others were crowded around a series of stone tablets, Yami's hand against the glass of one.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: For plot purposes, I'm taking out the whole Yami dueling Seto thing, seeing as how they are not rivals in this fanfic.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yami was staring at, well, himself. In the center tablet, was the exact likeness of himself carved in stone. He was sitting on a throne, flanked by what looked like the Dark Magician.  
  
"So, Pharaoh, that would appear to be us."  
  
"I understand why I'm there, Hyoui, despite how strange it is to see yourself on a three-thousand year-old stone, but why are you there?" Yami asked the Dark Magician as he materialized next to him.  
  
"I used to be human once -but that is a story for another day. When I was human, I was one of your priests, Pharaoh. And after I turned into what I am now I remained by your side, despite the fact that you had banished all of the other Duel Monsters to the Shadow Realm, until you were locked away in the Millennium Puzzle," Hyoui told him, purple armor glinting in the dim lights.  
  
"And you never told me? Why?" Yami asked him.  
  
"Because I too suffered from a loss of memory. This room... has some kind of aura that triggers so many memories. But, not any about your past I'm afraid. It seems you will have to figure those out on your own," Hyoui said, arms crossed over his chest as he held his green staff in his right hand.  
  
"Hyoui, you shouldn't be here! Someone might see you!" Yugi hissed, looking scared.  
  
"What, someone like me?"  
  
They turned to see Ishizu standing behind them. She wore a ghost of a smile, eyes fixed upon the Dark Magician. "It's good to see you again, Hyoui."  
  
Hyoui stared at her for a moment, squinting his eyes as though trying to focus both his sight and his fogged memories. "Ishizu?"  
  
She nodded. "It's been a long time."  
  
"Millennia." Hyoui muttered.  
  
"Not so long for me. Well, that's how it felt anyway. I know how long it has been, but it only feels like twenty years to me," Ishizu answered, smile fading. She turned to Yami. "So, you wanted to talk to me about something I presume?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: And I'll just leave you guys hanging there. Hey! New chapter in less then three days! Go me! Now I just have to get some access to the internet somehow... 


	14. Dissapointment, Confessions, and Tears

~*~*~  
  
Bow: In case you guys haven't noticed, my e-mail and AIM address has changed to WolfWing87@aol.com. If you guys want to IM me, PLEASE feel free. I don't have many friends, seeing as how I wasn't able to recover my old buddy list from my old SN :'(  
  
Dragon: ::pats her shoulder:: There there.  
  
Bow: Oh, and for those who didn't realize it. ~I'm a girl~ Female. Of the non-male gender. So is Dragon.  
  
Dragon: Yea! So stop saying 'he' in your reviews. It gets a tad annoying.  
  
Bow: Er. Yea, I know it's been a long time since I've updated. That would be due to laziness. No lies here.  
  
Dragon: No, she's lying. She's been working on The Return of Dragons. Her original book.  
  
Bow: o.o;;; Er. oh yea. that's right.  
  
Dragon: And that consumes a lot of time. You should see all of the notes she has written out for that thing. And the sequel. And the sequel to the sequel.  
  
Bow: Shoooooosh! ::tackles Dragon::  
  
Dragon: ::snort:: Silly human.  
  
Note: Oh, and about the whole "Malik is the hikari, Marik is the yami" thing; it doesn't matter. L's and R's are interchangeable in Japanese, and pronounced the same way. And personally, I think the R in Marik sounds gentler then the L in Malik. So nyeh!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ishizu... Where is Marik? We can't find him anywhere," Yami asked her, glancing over at the others, who nodded in silent agreement.  
  
Ishizu looked away. "I don't know; that's why I didn't say anything about his location last time I spoke to you. I had hoped that he would have tried to contact you by now."  
  
Yami shook his head. "He hasn't, and we can't help you if we can't find him."  
  
"Please, be patient, Pharaoh. I know he will try to contact you sometime in the near future. He will not stay silent long," she said. "But now I will take my leave," and she turned and left without another word.  
  
"Well, this has been a complete failure," Jonouchi snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "We don't even know where we can find him."  
  
Yami looked over at him. "Perhaps going after him may not have been the best thing to do in the first place. We do not know what he is capable of."  
  
"But it was still a complete failure. So what do we do now?" Seto asked Yami.  
  
"Wait, I guess. We have nothing else to do here, so we may as well get going," he replied with a heavy sigh.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: Hee hee. You didn't think it was going to be ~that~ easy did you?  
  
Dragon: O(o o)O;;; - see the dragon face? ^^  
  
Bow: Yea, well, we're off again! To Marik!  
  
Random Crowd of People: TO MARIK!!!  
  
Dragon and Bow: o.o;;;  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Marik-sama?"  
  
Odion opened the door into Marik's room tentatively, peering inside. His eyes grew wide, and a sweatdrop formed on the side of his head at the sight that lay before him. Marik was curled up against Malik's chest, sleeping, while Malik was propped up on one elbow, his other arm draped over Marik, staring at Odion.  
  
"What do you want?" Malik growled.  
  
Odion gulped, but steadied himself against the glare that Malik threw his way. He could deal with this spirit! "I just came to tell Marik-sama that breakfast was ready."  
  
"Fine. I'll tell him when he wakes up, now go away," Malik snapped.  
  
Odion returned his fierce glare, bowed contemptuously, and backed out of the room.  
  
Malik looked back down at Marik, brushing a few blonde strands off of his face before returning his arm around him. "It is strange, that I care for you so much. You have such a weakness inside of you, yet I cannot leave you behind. Is it because of that weakness, that innocence in you, that I cannot harm you? Cannot strike out at you? Is that why I care about you? Do I see this lack of innocence, of weakness, in myself, and I seek it in you?"  
  
"You never speak about your feelings like this, Malik. It's a nice change," Marik murmured, slowly opening his lavender eyes to look up at him.  
  
Malik stared down at him, eyes slightly wide with alarm. "You were supposed to be asleep."  
  
"Odion woke me up when he came into the room. The smell from breakfast followed him, and that woke me."  
  
"You were not supposed to hear that."  
  
"Why not? I care about you, you know that. Why can't I hear you speak of me with gentle words? Why can't I be shown affection?"  
  
Malik took his eyes from him, looking over his blonde hair out into the room. He could not look into those soft lavender eyes.  
  
Marik frowned. "And why can't you answer me?"  
  
"How can I answer when I know not what the answers are?" Malik's voice grew firmer, but he still dared not look down at his hikari.  
  
"Malik, do you really care about me?"  
  
"What?" Malik blurted out, looking down at Marik so that their eyes connected. "Yes, I do. Did you not hear me before?"  
  
"Then the answers should be simple. If you care about me, then why can't you show me any affection?"  
  
Malik pulled Marik closer to him with the arm that held him, closing his eyes with a heavy sigh. "Because. I don't. know how. I don't know how to show affection."  
  
Marik pressed himself closer to Malik, resting his cheek against the yami's bare chest. "Well, you are now. Pulling me to you, that shows me that you want me closer to you, and that is showing affection." He paused, closing his eyes and letting out a low hum. "You're warm."  
  
Malik lowered himself down from his elbow, wrapping his other arm around Marik. "Well, so are you."  
  
Marik's stomach let out a loud growl, completely ruining the mood as his dark skin gained a reddish undertone.  
  
"Right, breakfast." Malik said with a heavy sigh, loosening his grip so that Marik could pull away from him and get dressed. "You go eat. I'll think of a plan."  
  
Marik looked back at him as he slipped out from under the sheets, trying to keep his back turned to him with embarrassment. "For the Pharaoh?"  
  
Malik nodded. "Who else?" and he disappeared.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dragon: You tease! They were naked and in bed, yet no sex!!!  
  
Bow: ::rolls eyes:: Give them some time. Malik is still getting used to this whole "Hey, I have feelings for Marik!" deal. Give him a break!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yugi let out a heavy sigh, slumped against the coffee table in the adjoining room between Seto and Mokuba's bedrooms. Everyone was seated inside; Seto and Jou on the sofa, Honda and Shizuka in beanbag chairs, Bakura seated in a leather recliner with Ryou on his lap, and Yugi and Yami on the floor. Yugi's arms were sprawled out in front of him on the wooden table, chin resting on the edge. "Pointless. Yami, there's a killer after you and there is nothing we can do."  
  
Yami reached out over the table, placing a large hand over his smaller one reassuringly. "There is no point in worrying if there is nothing we can do right now."  
  
"How can I not worry?!" Yugi shot up to his feet, pulling his hand from Yami's as he clenched his fists at his sides. "Tell me; how can I?!" Tears began to build in his eyes. "Marik is after _you_ and he doesn't want to just talk. He wants to kill you! Do you know how worried I am?!"  
  
Tears poured down the sides of Yugi's face, his shoulders hunched as he fought the sobs that rose from his chest. Jou and Ryou looked away from Yugi, feeling guilty that they were so relieved that it was not their loved ones that Marik was after. Bakura tightened his grip around Ryou, and Seto squeezed Jou's hand.  
  
"First-" Yugi was choked by tears. " First I loose Anzu, and now this! How can you tell me not to worry, Yami? How can you?! I'm terrified! SOMEONE WANTS YOU DEAD AND I'M TERRIFIED, YAMI!"  
  
Yugi cried, head bent as he let his tears fall to the shag carpet. His fists were clenched painfully by his sides, but that pain was nowhere near to what he felt in his heart. "I JUST WANT THIS MADNESS TO STOP! WHY CAN'T WE JUST BE HAPPY AND NOT LIVE IN FEAR?!"  
  
Face pained, Yami rose to his feet, stepping forward to wrap his arms tightly around Yugi. Yugi leaned into him, letting his loud sobs finally break free from him as he gripped Yami tightly, his cries muffled by the Pharaoh's chest. Yami closed his eyes, stroking his hikari's hair to comfort him. He felt both of their knees begin to weaken, so he lowered them to the floor, sitting cross-legged as Yugi half-crawled, half- scrambled onto his lap without releasing him from his tight grip or quieting his sobs.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi. I'm so sorry." he mumbled, repeating the words over and over, so that it was almost uncertain what he was apologizing for. A pair of tears fell from his eyes, leaving delicate, silver trails down his cheeks. "I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this, I'm sorry for you having to duel Pegasus in the Shadow Realm, I'm sorry for all of the things your father did to you, I'm sorry for what I. what I did to him. I'm sorry I never told you, I'm sorry for Marik. I'm just sorry, Yugi. Please don't be angry with me."  
  
Once Yugi's sobs had quieted, he turned his head so that he could try and blink the tears out of his eyes. "Hyoui." he mumbled.  
  
Yami opened his crimson eyes, blinking back tears as well. ".What?"  
  
"Hyoui. He told me what happened to my father," Yugi said quietly. "You were right not to tell me. I almost wish I didn't know. But he deserved what he got. All of it. Thank you. I know how hard it was for you."  
  
The others were confused, but they dare not ask any questions now; this business was not theirs.  
  
"You were not supposed to know about that night. I trusted Hyoui." Yami began quietly, the hand that had been stroking Yugi's hair now trying to dry the tears from his hikari's face. He looked down to him.  
  
"And I trust Hyoui as well. He did what he believed was best for me, so I would know for sure that he would never hurt me again," Yugi mumbled.  
  
"Yami, I- I don't mean to interrupt," Seto began awkwardly.  
  
Yami raised his head to look over at Seto, Yugi, too, shifting his gaze towards the brunette without tilting his head.  
  
"But what are we going to do about this whole Marik thing? He's coming after you, so we can't exactly leave you alone." Seto said.  
  
"Yeah, Seto's right. We can't leave you in danger while the rest of us just cool our heels at home," Jou piped up.  
  
The ever-rational one, Bakura offered up a suggestion. "We can take turns staying with you and Yugi at your house. We don't need to get Sugoroku or Siulin mixed up in this, and I doubt they'd pose much of a defense. But we can't leave them alone, so you'll have to stay home instead of coming to our houses."  
  
Yugi looked uncertain. "But what about your families? Wouldn't they be suspicious of you disappearing all of the time?"  
  
Jou snorted. "You think my Dad cares? He's too drunk off his ass to care where I am, so long as I don't get arrested."  
  
"I can do whatever I want," Seto said.  
  
Honda shrugged. "My parents won't care, so long as I'm not doing anything illegal. Anything to get the house to themselves," he said with a shudder.  
  
Shizuka was about to say something, but Jou cut her off. "No, Shizuka. You're staying out of this one. I don't want you getting hurt. You stay with Mom, okay?"  
  
She let out a sigh. "Okay, Jou."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: ::lets out an evil cackle:: Perfect opportunity to bring in Otogi!  
  
Dragon: ::blinks:: Whee?  
  
Bow: Honda/Otogi!  
  
Dragon: Whee!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Everyone was looking at Ryou, including Bakura. "Well, I don't think my Mom would mind. She seems to be pretty enthusiastic that I'm leaving home to be with you guys, since I didn't do to well with friends where we used to live. Besides, she had been wanting to get nights free since she started seeing this new guy."  
  
Bakura looked startled. "What new guy? You never told me about this. And isn't your mother still married to your father? I know he's gone almost all of the time, and that they fight whenever they're together, but they're still married! So _this_ is what's got you so edgy lately!"  
  
Yami coughed loudly. "Well, now that that is settled, who's going to be staying with us first?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: And we end here! Mwahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Dragon: You horrible person! No sex!  
  
Bow: ::wallops Dragon:: Silence you! Be patient! You had sex, what, two chapters ago?  
  
Dragon: And how long has it been since then?  
  
Bow: ^^;;;;;;;;  
  
Dragon: ::huffs:: My point, readers. ::points at Bow:: 


	15. Attention Readers

**Attention All Readers of _Guardian_ Past and Present:**

This is an apology from me, the author, to let you know that _Guardian_, along with all of my other fanfictions, will not but updated. I know that many of you have demanded updates from me, and I am really sorry that I cannot provide you with any sort of conclusion. I know that this message is long overdue, but it is better than nothing. I haven't worked on any of these fanfictions in over a year; maybe even two. I have tried -believe me- but only to end in failure. My attentions have strayed from anime of almost every sort in the past two years, having become preoccupied with matters of the 'real world'. As strange as it may sound, I am in college now; no longer the angst-y high school sophomore you remember. I have been working on my novel all through this –yes the same novel I have mentioned often- and maybe you will see it on the shelves in the upcoming years.

Thanks to all of you who have tolerated my half-baked ideas and at-the-time-mediocre writing skill through all of this. You meant the world to me. I felt such joy when I would post a new chapter, and you all replied with such kindness (and not-so kindness), letting me know when I made you cry, or made you laugh. It was those things that let me know that maybe I had a chance at this crazy writing-thing.

And so this is my official message from me to you; that I am retiring from fanfictions. Maybe you'll see me again somewhere, be it on bookshelves or walking down the streets of Jacksonville, FL. (I know that one of you ran into my friend Tammy at Wal-Mart; what a small world!)

Thanks for the good times; I hope you enjoyed them as much as I did!

Much Love,

Corrine S. Busch

AKA, DragonBow

P.S. For the love of all that is holy, I love getting e-mails and IMs! E-mail me anytime at or IM me at Phoenixfiayme.


End file.
